La Princesse Des Pirates
by Alexian Black
Summary: Quand une enfant rencontre le roi des pirates, elle n'imagine pas alors qu'elle allée vivre une vie incroyable et dangereuse. Entre amitié, famille, trahison et amour... elle va choisir ça famille. .. et connaitre l amour.
1. Prologue

Dans l'obscurité et le silence de cette nuit, étoilée, éclairé par la lune. Les cries sans fin, déchirèrent le silence et la tranquillité de la nuit et de la ville. Dans une petite chambre d'un bar, une femme se battait pour donner la vie, dans un coin de la petite pièce exiguë ou le temps sembler être ralentis, un homme, habiller d'une tenue de Marine, blanche, d'un blanc immaculé, regarder la vue, de la fenêtre, vue qui nous montré toute la beauté de la mer. Le dos tourner a la scène qui se jouer dans le lit auquel il tourner le dos, il sembler indifférent, son expression indéchiffrable, il avait ces yeux violets fixer sur la mer, et le regard neutre. Depuis maintenant 12 longues et insoutenables heures, sa femme lutter a corps et à cris pour donner le jour a l'enfant qu'ils attendaient depuis maintenant trois ans. Avec espoir, il prier dieu afin que sa femme donne naissance a un fils. Un fils, l'être suprême selon lui, un garçon serait l'assurance de la continuité de son sang et de ses talents, bien évidement cet enfant allait avoir un très grand avenir dans la Marine, a ces cotés, entraîner par lui. Sa place était déjà assurer, et jamais il n'avait douté que l'enfant à naître serais ce garçon qu'il désiré tans.

Au bout d'une quinzième longue heure, les cries d'un bébé déchirèrent la tension insoutenable des lieux. Avec un sourire, la jeune mère tenait enfin son enfant dans ces bras contre son cœur et son ventre, elle le regarder avec la larme a l'œil. Quand son mari fut prés d'elle, elle lui souriait et lui montrât le petit ange qu'elle tenait précieusement contre elle.  
L'homme n'eu aucun sourire, pas une seule fois. L'enfant, petit et tout rose, gémissait doucement en cherchant à mettre son pouce dans sa petite bouche aux lèvres rougeâtres, les yeux vert et les cheveux bruns. Seulement il avait une allure des plus féminine, quand l'homme le remarquât enfin, il parut fâché, une lueur de fureur passait dans ces yeux pourprés, en crispant la mâchoire il se relevât doucement et partie après avoir claqué la porte tellement violemment qu'il effrayât l'enfant qui se remit à pleurer, sa femme fut surprise mais ne comprit pas se qui avait énervé ainsi son mari, elle pouvait rien faire, mis a part ce reposé et s occuper de son petit ange.


	2. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait près de trois ans que ma naissance eu lieu et que mon père disparu de la vie de ma mère et moi, honnêtement ce n'est pas comme si je souhaitais le rencontré. Cela m'étais complètement égal, car je rencontrais régulièrement des nouvelles personnes dans le bar que ma mère tenais ici sur Ėlistia, dans la petite ville portuaire et commerçantes de Deanera, a SouthBlue, malheureusement, le fais que se soit des pirates qui venaient y boire gêner grandement la population, celle-ci appeler très souvent la Marine, mais ils arrivaient toujours en retard.

Ce matin là, il y avait foule dans notre petit bar de quartier. Pour ma par je m'en fichais pas mal, il était encore tôt et ma mère essayer depuis un moment maintenant de me faire sortir de sous ma couette. Doucement en mettant un pied puis l'autre sur le parquet en bois, je baillais en me frottant les yeux avec l'une de mes petites mains gracile. Puis ma mère après m'avoir débarbouillé elle me fit mettre un petit short en tissu rose et un débardeur blanc, après m'avoir démêlé les cheveux et m avoir coiffé elle me fit descendre dans la salle et m'asseoir au comptoir, elle me servit un bol de céréales que je mangeais lentement. Une fois mon petit déjeuner finis, j entrepris de descendre de mon haut tabouret et d'aller jouer dans la rue derrière le bar, malheureusement sur les coups de onze heures la bande a Gilles débarquât et commençât a tenter de faire sa loi, pas de chance il y avait que moi, ils avaient beau avoir six ans et moi trois ils n'avaient jamais réussi a me faire fuir. Ils essayèrent de m'effrayai mais cela n'eu pas l'effet escompté, car plus ils essayaient plus ils m'énerver;

"- Dégage de là microbe, c'est notre territoire ici, fit un blondinet. Va jouer a la poupée chez ta mère, ici c'est pour les garçons, les petites filles pleurnichardes comme toi, n'on rien à y faire.

\- Ouais c'est vrais ça... fit un autre. Tu va faire que nous déranger, en plus ma mère elle dit que tu n'es qu'une petite bâtarde! Dis moi un peus, c'est vrais que tu n'a pas de père?

\- En tout cas, je ne l'ais jamais vue son père, tout comme vous, et comme tout ceux qui vive ici. Ajoutât un rouquin à l'air sournois. Vas t'en, t'a rien à faire ici, ni dans notre ville, personne ne veus de toi, et je suis sur que ta mère te déteste.

\- Non, ze pa'tirai pas, ma maizon, alo non... fis-je avec mon faible vocabulaire, sans comprendre le reste de leurs mots."

Voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à me faire partir, ils essayèrent de m'attaquer. Les voyant faire je les laissai me donner le premier coup, qui pour le coup m'ouvrit la lèvre inférieure, des que se fut fais je les attaquai a mon tours très rapidement, coups de pieds et de poings, morsures, griffures tout y passer ou presque, très vite il ne resta plus Gilles, j'avais mis une bonne dérouillée a ces petit copains, et il semblait particulièrement furieux quand il ce jeta sur moi pour continuer le combat.

Seulement nous n'avions pas prévu de continuer le combat dans le bar de ma mère. Nous fîmes un roulé bouler dans la grande salle, celle-ci se fit silencieuse dès notre arrivées, ils observaient le combat et certains parier silencieusement sur le gagnant. Au bout d'un moment ou je m'étais retrouver à califourchon sur Gilles, après mettre acharner sur lui je finis par me lever et le laisser lui même se mettre debout et partir en courant, pleurant et appelant ces parents. Là tous les clients m'applaudir, et de nombreuses bourses remplit de Berry volèrent ça et là. Seulement une vive brûlure me fit grimacer, et tournant la tête je vis ma mère me fusillé du regard tout en me tirant par l'oreille, elle n'était pas contente, et elle me hurla dessus et me mit au coin pendant une heure. Pendant ce temps là, tous les clients du bar riaient aux éclats de ma déconfiture, et moi, je boudais, les joues gonflés et les bras croisés face au mur, en me disant que cela n'était pas juste, non vraiment pas juste. Au bout d'un quarts d'heure, les portes du bar s'ouvrir avec un grand fracas, et la je vis alors Gilles, avec ce qui ressembler vaguement a un croisement entre un bulldog, un hippopotame, une hyène et un doberman. Au bout de se qui devait être un bras il y avait Gilles qui pleuré a chaudes larmes. (Boue, pauvre petit choux.) Il avait le visage couvert de bleu, le nez cassé une de ces arcade saignée abondamment tout comme ses lèvres et un bras dans une écharpe, je l'avais apparemment bien amoché.

Dés que la chose vaguement humaine m'aperçut elle fondis sur moi a vitesse grand V, mais malheureusement pour elle, au moment ou elle fut juste devant moi avec le bras et la main levé, elle fut intercepter par nul autre que ma mère qui en rage commença une dispute devant tout le monde avec l'autre péronnelle.

" - Ne toucher pas a ma fille, fit elle avec un regard noir qui aurais fais fuir le plus vile des pirates.

\- Votre fille a battus mon fils, regarder dans quel état se trouve mon petit trésor, vous devriez avoir honte qu'une aussi jeune demoiselle commence a ce battre de cette façon, mon fils ma dit qu'il voulait juste jouer avec elle, Dit la chose avec une voix suraiguë de souris.

\- Votre fils, madame vous a mentis, on la tous entendus menacer cette gamine en disant que le perron du bar leurs appartenaient a lui et sa bande, et que les petites filles pleurnichardes n'y avaient pas leurs place et il lui a dit que vous la traitiez de bâtarde devant lui. Vous devriez vous remettre en question vous et votre fils, car si le fils est comme sa, vous et votre mari n'êtes pas mieux, fit l'un des pirates en se massant les tempes, et en fusillant du regard la chose et le gamin.

\- Comment osez-vous, De quel droit...

\- Mon matelot ose avec mon consentement madame, je suis d'accord avec lui, vous n'avez pas le droit de débarquée ici et d'exiger quoique ce soit, cette enfant n'a fais que ce défendre fasse a votre fils et sa bande, qui ne son même pas capable de s'en prendre a quelqu'un de leurs âge, gabarit et force. Il n'a cas s'en prendre qu'a lui même si il a perdu son combat fasse a une enfant plus jeune que lui, sans compter que j'ai vue tout ce qu'il c'est passé, et qu'ils on donner le premier coup, elle na donc pas conséquent que fais de ce défendre. Fit un homme, assis à une table au fond de la salle prés de la fenêtre.

\- Vous le regretterez un jour, croyais moi, cet environnement n'est pas sain pour une enfant. Finit la chose en embarquant son fils et en partant en essayant de garder la tête haute, mais cela fut peine perdue car tout les clients la huèrent.

\- Une minute, je viens d'avoir ouïe dire que vous insultiez ma fille de bâtarde. Il me semble que vous ne deviez des excuses madame. Fit ma mère en ce plaçant devant la porte de sortie la bloquant ainsi pour que la chose ne puisse partir avec son vaurien de rejeton.

\- Des excuses et puis quoi encore? Jamais, je n'ais fais qu'éclairé une évidence, si votre fille n'est pas une bâtarde ou ce trouve donc sont père? Vous dite partout dans la ville qu'il est un haut gradé de la Marine, alors pourquoi vous tenais un bar miteux au service de cette racaille que nous nommons tous pirates? Demandât alors l'immonde pachyderme.

\- Vous n'êtes décidément que des commères de bas étages madame, vous et vos amies. Ma vie et la vie de ma fille ne vous concerne en rien, je vous serais gré de partir maintenant, je ne vais pas redemander des excuse que je n'obtiendrais jamais, mais je vous interdit a vous ainsi qu'a tous ceux qui vivent dans cette ville de vous mêler de l'éducation de ma princesse, si vous faites quoi que se soit contre elle, croyez bien madame que les pirates, présent ici, se seront du menu fretin a coter de moi. Je n'ais pas était surnommée "l'ombre de l'araignée sanglante" pour rien, n'oublier pas que je suis loin d'être inoffensive. Répondit ma mère d'une voix dangereusement basse et avec un regard de fou furieux sociopathe."

La chose, fut tellement effrayer par ma mère, qu'elle ce fit dessus sous les regards choquer des clients et s'enfuyant rapidement en embarquant son sale mioche avec elle. Déglutissant difficilement, les clients finirent par applaudirent avec force et entrain, ma mère, qu'ils sifflèrent allègrement. Je fus surprise de ne pas la voir gêner, mais de la voir sourire et arborer un air de fierté sur sont doux et magnifique visage. Après cela, elle décidât que j'avais bien fais de me battre, et retiras sa punition, je pus donc manger mon déjeuner en toute tranquillité. Une fois mon repas engloutis sous les regards bienveillants de ma mère et des clients, je commençai a me promené a travers la pièce, mes pas me menèrent cependant a la table de l'homme qui m'avait défendus face a la harpie.

Devant cette table, je ne pouvais que m'appuyer sur son rebord et regarder l'homme qui avait remis en place l'autre pimbêche. Il était grand, et portait un chapeau de capitaine, a ses flan pendait un grand sabre dans son étui, un long manteau marron foncé cachant une chemise blanche crasseuse enfermé dans un pantalon noir dont le bas était cacher par des bottes de cuir bordeaux, en guise de ceinture un morceau de tissu brun. Il était bruns ou du moins ces cheveux avaient l'air de l'être, des yeux marrons, et sous son nez se trouvait un début de moustache brune. Il avait l'air d'être gentil surtout qu'il me regarder en souriant. A ces côtés, assis sur une autre chaise un autre homme plus vieux avec des yeux gris et des cheveux blond, qui lui aussi me souriait. L'homme brun bougea et doucement posa l'une de ces immenses mains sur le haut de ma tête et commençât à me décoiffer a l'aide d'une caresse légère. Quand je levais enfin la tête, tout en le laissant continuer, je vis alors qu'il souriait de toutes ces dents, tout comme sont second. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

"- Bonjour petite, tu sais que tu es très forte? Tu me plais bien toi. Je m'appelle Roger, Gol D Roger. Ta mère nous a impressionné, elle a était un fabuleux pirate dans sa jeunesse, elle était très connus. Et toi championne quel est ton nom? Me demandat-il soudain.

\- Moi z'uis Laïa et lui z'es qui? Demandais-je avec ma petite voix.

\- ah, ah, ah, ah, décidément tu me plais de plus en plus, lui c'est mon second, il s'appelle Rayleigh, Silver Rayleigh. Dit-il après avoir ris.

\- Bonjour petite, j'ai parié sur toi ce matin tu sais, tu nous a fais gagné pas mal de Berry. Avouât-il en souriant.

\- Ah ça, pour en avoir gagné, on en a gagné. Et cela c'est grâce à toi, encore merci gamine. Me remerciât alors Roger.

\- Il était mezant, z'ai fait que défend maman et ma maizon. Leur dis-je avec dédain.

\- En effet, tu a raison. Me dit alors Rayleigh. 》

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, je sentais que j'étais exactement à ma place, ici, auprès de cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Mais je savais qu'ils n'étaient que de passage, lui, ainsi que son équipage. Étonnement, il agissait comme un père avec moi.

Depuis ce jour là, les jours furent les plus heureux que je n'avais encore jamais eu. Pendant trois mois ce fus la fête, les pirates ne son décidément que des alcoolique, ils buvaient des tonneaux et des tonneaux de rhum. Ils finissaient toujours dans un état plus que lamentable, mais ils n'on jamais était violents, toujours de bonne humeur, le lendemain, ils se réveillaient sur le sol du bar, parfois je me retrouvée a dormir contre le torse du capitaine, qui me serrer contre lui comme un père le ferais pour sa fille.

Mais le temps passa vite, tellement vite, que je fus en larme quand ils partirent, cela dit, Roger me promit qu'il reviendrait un jour sur cette île pour voir a quel point j'aurais grandis. Je le crû bien malgré le fait que se devait être une promesse en l'air. Mais intérieurement, je me fis une promesse, de les revoir, de prendre la mer afin de les retrouvaient.


	3. Chapitre 2

Depuis ma rencontre avec les pirates et Roger, ainsi que leur départ, pas une journée ne se passer sans que je me batte contre les autres enfants du village. Gilles avait bien évidemment perdu sa place de chef de bande après sa défaite face a moi, manque de bol, a chaque fois que l'un de leur nouveaux chef venaient essayer de me battre ils en reçurent pour leur grades, ils se faisaient tous botté les fesses a plat de couture. Ma mère ne me punissait même plus depuis la fois ou l'un des ces bras cassés l'insulta alors qu'elle se trouver juste a quelque mètre de nous. Là elle comprit la raison qui me poussais à me battre de cette façon, depuis elle me laisser faire en me soutenant avec fierté.

Deux ans après, j'eu la surprise de voir que les pirates de Roger étaient de retour, des que je l'appris, je courus a toute vitesse vers les pontons d'embarquement, une fois le navire en vue, j'accélérais mon allure, des que fus arrivée, je monter en croisant Rayleigh, ou plutôt en le bousculant, qui me saluait en souriant, je poussais tout le monde en les surprenant car la plupart ne me connaissais pas, au bout de longue minutes de lutte intense je le vis enfin, il avait l'air d'aller bien, alors sans attendre je me jetais dans ces bras en riant. Il riait aussi en me faisant tourner en l'air avec un sourire coller sur le visage.

"- Hey, princesse, sa faisait longtemps, tu as grandis dit moi, sa te fais quel âge? Me dit-il après m'avoir reposé sur le sol.

-j'ai cinq ans maintenant, Roger, je croyais que vous ne reviendriez jamais. Dis-je en souriant avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse? Fit-il toujours en souriant.

\- Capitaine, laisse la tranquille, c'est normal qu'elle ais penser que nous ne reviendrait jamais. Expliqua alors Rayleigh qui venait de remonter à bord après que j'ai faillis le faire tomber dans l'eau en le bousculant. Bonjour Laïa, je peux te dire qu'il avait hâte tout comme moi de revenir ici, mais pas pour les même raisons, moi c'est pour les femmes et le rhum, lui c'est bien pour le rhum mais aussi pour toi, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi. Il t'aime beaucoup. "

Ce que je venais d'apprendre me fis rougir de plaisir, et me fis me pelotonner d'avantage dans les grand bras du capitaine. En levants les yeux vers lui, je le vis légèrement rougir d'embarras tout en souriant. Puis doucement nous descendîmes du bateau pour rejoindre le bar et ma mère. Qui dés qu'elle nous vit ensemble, ce mis à sourire bêtement, elle sortit le rhum, puis leurs souhaitât la bienvenue, et leur demandât s'ils avaient fais bon voyage, pour ma pars je suivis Roger jusqu'a sa table et lui demandât de me raconter ses nouvelles aventures, ce qu'il fit toute la soirée, aider par les commentaires des ivrognes qui lui servait d'équipage, mais je ne pouvais que rire toute la soirée. Au petit matin, je me réveillai, dans les bras protecteur de ce capitaine au caractère si joviale, je m'y sentais a ma place, et cela ne gêner apparemment personne, vue que ma mère elle dormait elle aussi dans les bras d'un pirate, ce qui d'ailleurs pour le coup me surpris grandement, surtout en voyant le sourire niais qu'elle arborait sur son visage endormit. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ces moments de bonheurs.


	4. Chapitre 3

Cela fait à présent trois ans qu'ils sont répartis en mer, mais je ne pouvais que souhaiter les revoir a nouveau.  
Dans ce laps de temps, les membres de la Marine vinrent créer une nouvelle base navale sur l'île voisine, ils venaient régulièrement patrouiller dans le port, souvent, ils s'arrêtaient dans le bar afin de vérifier l'absence de pirates, ainsi que pour boire. Souvent, ils disaient a ma mère qu'elle devrait m'envoyer dans l'esquade des nouvelles recrues de la Marine., mais elle refuser a chaque fois en leur disant qu'elle voulait que je choisisse moi même mon avenir.  
Je l'avais déjà choisi dans mon cœur, la mer m'appeler sans cesse, comme-ci ma vie allé commencer sur les flots. L'air iodé me rappeler toujours ma promesse, celle de prendre le large afin de devenir une pirate de l'équipage de Roger. Ce fut cette promesse qui me permit de tenir durant leurs absences. Ma mère ce douté bien que j'avais déjà choisi ma voie.

Ce matin en ouvrants les yeux, jamais je n'aurais imaginé a quel point ma vie allait être bouleversé. Apres ma toilette, je mis un petit débardeur blanc avec un pantacourt noir et des sandalettes blanche, mes long cheveux que je peignais difficilement furent vite démêler, ils étaient ondulés avec les pointes qui bouclés légèrement, d'un beau acajou, associés au vert émeraude de mes yeux et a mes petites lèvre qui commencer légèrement à rougir, cela donner une image d'ange. Une fois prête, je pris la direction du rez-de-chaussée afin d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, une fois celui-ci engloutis, quelqu'un entra alors dans le bar en claquant les portes avec une violence inouï. En observant cette personne, je remarquais qu'il m'observait avec des yeux pourpres, il était grand, le visage imberbe et les cheveux vert et mi-long, ondulés. Il sembler plutôt fort et musclé, de lui se dégager une Aura de puissance et de fureur, bien qu'il avait l'air neutre je voyais dans son regard la lueur meurtrière que peus de personne pouvait percevoir.

"- Ariane, je vois que tu n'a pas encore fais se que je t'ai dit de faire. Fit-il soudainement avec une voix autoritaire et grave. Je t'ordonne de l'envoyer au quartier général de la Marine le plus proche de l'île, et c'eux dés maintenant.

\- Je refuse de le faire, ce n'est pas a nous de décider de la voie qu'elle suivra. Répondit alors ma mère. De plus tu n'a aucun ordre à me donner, j'élève ma fille comme bon me semble.

\- Tu va le faire que tu le veuille ou non... Elle va entrer dans la Marine, cela est non négociable. Répondit-il d'un ton bourru. Ensuite, c'est aussi la mienne, à ce que je sache, elle me dois obéissance."

Au bout de cinq minutes, je ne fis plus attention à la discussion qui se dérouler devant moi. Doucement et discrètement je sortie du bar pour aller me promener et éventuellement me bagarrer avec les autres enfants.

Durant le reste de la journée, je ne cessais de penser a cet homme, dans mon esprit cela ne faisait aucun doute, vue la manière dont il a parlé avec ma mère, il ne pouvait s'agir que de mon père. Un Amiral de la Marine.

Je ne rentra qu'au coucher du soleil, pour me détendre, j'étais aller m'entraîner dans la forêt voisine, ce n'est qu'une fois, a la vue de la ville, que je vis un gros amas de fumée brune venant du quartier ou se trouvait ma maison. Ni une, ni deux, je me mis à courir comme-ci ma vie en dépendait, tiraillée par un très mauvais pressentiment, je courrais sans prendre le temps de respirer. Le chemin ne me parus que plus long encore qu'avant. Ce n'est qu'en tournant au dernier virage, que je fus submergée par l'Aura ténébreuse qui s'écoulait librement dans la rue, l'homme de ce matin, mon père, ce tenait debout devant le corps en sang de ma mère, en arrière plan le bar, ma maison, était en train de brûler. Ce fut tout ce que je pus voir, juste après mettre cacher derrière des tonneaux, car l'impressionnant charisme de mon père me fit perdre connaissance.

Dans l'obscurité, j'entends des voix, qui discutaient pas loin de moi. En cherchant à me tourner sur le côté, je sentis une légère douleur au niveau des tempes, qui me firent gémir doucement. Puis une source de chaleur, une main peut être, se posa sur mon front et commencer à me frotter doucement la tête et les cheveux. Lentement, bercée par une litanie de mots que je ne comprenais pas et entendais à peine. La voix de la personne qui me parler me fis me rendormir.

Quand je me réveillais à nouveau, j'ouvris lentement mes yeux, le plafond de bois tanguer légèrement, ce qui me fit penser que je me trouvais sur un bateau mais sur lequel? Doucement j'essayais de me lever, ou plutôt de m'asseoir sur le doux et chaud matelas sur lequel j'avais étais allongée. Une fois que je fus assise, je pus jetais un coup d'œil sur les lieux. La pièce ressemblait a une cabine dans lequel doit vivre un capitaine, le bureau en chêne était recouvert d'un nombre incalculables de papier en tout genre, quelques pièces d'or gisaient ça et là deux trois avis de recherche étaient accrochés sur la porte en bois. Une grande armoire se dresser dans un coin de la pièce, des vêtements jonchent le sol en face du lit une immense bibliothèque remplis d'une centaine de livres tous en plus en moins bon état.

Au bout d'un long moment, des pas vinrent troubler le silence des lieux, puis doucement la poignée en bronze de la porte tournait et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. Là, dans l'embrasement de la porte, se trouvait la dernière personne a laquelle je m'attendais.

"- Roger? C'est bien toi? Fis-je avec surprise et fatigue.

\- Tu es réveillais? Tans mieux cela me rassure, tu a étais inconsciente pendant une semaine. Me dit-il alors avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Une semaine! ?!' Je vois. Roger, et ma mère? Et le bar? Que c'est-il passer? Demandais-je doucement presque avec crainte.

\- Eh bien. .. Laïa, je suis désolé mais ta mère c'est éteinte le lendemain de votre sauvetage, quant au bar, un Amiral de la Marine la fait incendié. On a rien pus faire. M'expliquât-il alors avec un visage sombre.

De là, la seule chose que je pus penser clairement ce fut que je n'avais plus rien, j'avais tout perdu. Je n'avais plus de maison, plus de famille. Sans y prendre garde, les larmes se mirent a tombés d'elles même. Doucement je laissais mes larmes et ma peine se déverser tel un orage. Au bout de cinq minutes, je sentis Roger me prendre dans ces bras et me frottais le dos et la tête tout en me serrant contre son torse. Au bout d'un long moment, je me rendormi épuisée contre lui.

Quand je me réveillais à nouveau, Rayleigh était la, il semblait me veillait, l'air inquiet et fatigué. Cela devait être sûrement à cause du fait que j avais du encore dormir longtemps. Des qu'il me vit éveillée, il me sourit et partit, me laissant seule. Mais, même pas cinq minutes après sont départ, Roger entra avec dans les mains un plateau repas. Mon estomac se fit une joie de se faire entendre dans un gargouillement sonore qui me fit rougir de gêne. Avec un sourire grand comme une maison, Roger me mis le plateau sur les jambes en me disant de manger. Ce que je fis sans discuter, je vidais le plateau en à peine cinq minutes. (Nda: quelle petite chose vorace) puis il me fit me rallongé, et il quitta la pièce avec le plateau vide dans les mains. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, il retira son long manteau, qu'il posa sur une chaise. Ensuite il vint s'allonger prés de moi dans le lit. Doucement il me prit contre lui puis le son de sa respiration se régularisa, il c'était endormi. D'ailleurs je m'endormis également bercée par le bruit des battements de sont cœur.

Depuis mon réveil, je fus obligé de rester alitée, chose que je ne supporter pas. Surtout quand on sait que je suis une fille qui a la bougeotte. Autant dire que je harceler Roger pour qu'il me laisse me lever et sortir de cette maudite cabine, j ai réellement besoin de bouger et d'aller prendre une douche. Je puer, hors de question que je continue a schlingué comme cela. Roger étant sortis superviser le ravitaillement du navire, j'en profitais pour aller me laver dans la petite salle de bain attenante. Personnellement, la sensation de l'eau qui glisse sur ma peau m avais manqué. Des que je fus propre et sèche, je piquer une chemise blanche a Roger que j'enfile rapidement. Puis je décidais de faire le ménage dans cette cabine plus que crasseuse. Une fois le ménage finis, je vis un jeune garçon roux dans l'encadrement de la porte, il m'observait, et ce depuis sans doute un bon moment.  
Puis il prit la parole en me faisant sursauter:

"- et bien... beau travail, quand je pense que je passe mon temps à rappeler au capitaine de nettoyer cette porcherie. Enfin, je suis Shanks, Roger et Rayleigh mon charger de veiller sur toi pendant leur absence, et toi c'est quoi ton nom?

\- Laïa, comment sa se fait que tu soi membre de l'équipage de Roger? Surtout à ton âge. Demandais-je avec curiosité.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que nous avons un point commun de taille toi et moi, ils mon aussi sauvé la vie, la marine a aussi tuer tout les membres de ma famille. Depuis environ un an je fais parti de l'équipage. Je suppose qu'ils vont t'accepter dans l'équipage, après tout, tu n'a plus nul part où aller. Au faite j'ai 11 ans et toi? M'expliquât-il.

\- j'ai 8 ans. Répondis-je doucement. "

C'est à cet instant que notre lien fut créé, et aucun de nous deux ne savait que ce lien serait notre plus grande force, et qu'il changerait dans bien des années.  
Durant tout le temps que dura le ravitaillement du navire, je restais avec Shanks, discutant de nos vie et riant des idioties que nous faisions dans nos villes natales respectives, mais au bout d'un moment je m'endormis la tête contre son épaule.

Après avoir fais connaissance avec Shanks, fus engueuler comme jamais auparavant je ne l'avais étais par Roger a sont retour, j'eu enfin la permission de sortir pendant au moins une a deux heures sur le pont du navire. D'après Rayleigh, je me remettais plutôt bien et rapidement des derniers événements qui avait eu lieu quelque semaines plus tôt, il ne pouvait se douté que cela n'était qu'un masque, une façade qui cacher ma tristesse, seul Roger était au courant, car je dormais dans sa cabine, la nuit il se réveiller souvent au son de mes pleurs. Quand a Shanks, il devait sans douter, mais ne disait rien, sachant que son capitaine aller s'occuper de moi au mieux.

Malheureusement, l'équipage sembler méfiant vis a vis de moi, après tout, il était de notoriété public que la présence d'une fille, ou bien d'une femme a bord d'un navire ne faisait que porter malheur, mais leurs capitaine n'en avait cure. Ne les écoutant pas, il continua à prendre soin de moi, comme si j'étais sa propre fille. Au bout d'un long mois de convalescence et de deuil, Roger, appuyer par Rayleigh et Shanks, décidât de commencer à m'apprendre à me battre sérieusement. Se fut dure, car non habituée a de tels méthodes, cela me sembler extrême, mais je savais que s'était aussi un moyen pour me préparer à faire mes preuve afin d'être accepter par l'équipage. Plus le temps passé, plus l'entrainement devenait dur et rigoureux, mais cela ne m'effrayer pas, bien au contraire, car j'évacuer ma tristesse, ma colère et ma rage, de n'avoir rien pus faire pour sauver ma mère. Je m'en voulais tellement pour ça, tout se que je désiré a cette époque, ce fut de devenir plus forte, encore et toujours pour un jour peut être affronté son assassin et le tuer de mes propre mains.

Au bout de trois mois, après le début de mon entrainement, nous fûmes attaqués, un vaisseau de la Marine droit devant nous. L'équipage était impatient d'aller leur faire ravaler leurs caleçons sales, histoire de se défouler un peu, après un si long moment à n'avoir rien pus faire, mis a part me surveiller et m'entraîner. Ce fus ma chance de leurs prouver que j'avais ma place sur le navire et dans l'équipage. Ce jour là, je tuai pour la première fois, les membres de la Marine n'avait absolument aucune pitié que se soit pour un vieillard ou un enfant, mais nous tenions bon, je m'étais retrouver couverte de blessures diverses et varier, mais je n'en fis pas grand cas, car je savais que le doc me soignerais plus tard. Durant ce cour et sanglant combat, je tuai environs cinq homme, mais se qui impressionnât les hommes de Roger, ce fut mon combat contre le capitaine du navire de la Marine, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je réussi à le tuer en l'égorgeant proprement avec l'épée que Roger m'avait confié. Impressionner qu'ils furent car je n'avais que huit ans, si a huit ans, j'étais capable de battre un capitaine de la Marine, qu'est ce que se sera quand j'en aurais vingt ? Le soir même l'équipage fit une beuverie monumentale afin de me fêter la bienvenue parmi eux. (Nda: encore et toujours des alcooliques.)

Les années passèrent doucement mais surement depuis se soir la, je me rapprocher doucement de Shanks qui était devenus pour moi le meilleur des amis. Durant ces quatre années de bonheur, nombreuses furent les aventures que nous vivions, un jeunes garçon du même âge que Shanks nous rejoignis, il disait s'appeler Baggy, il ressembler presque a un clown, alors je le surnomma Baggy le Clown, nom qui fut vite adopté par l'équipage a sa plus grande horreur, enfin, il fit quand même une grosse bêtise en avalant le fruit du démon que l'un des hommes de l'équipage avait trouver, se fruit lui permettait de fragmenter son corps en plusieurs morceaux de toute tailles et formes. Mais un jour, nous accostâmes sur une petite île paradisiaque, là, Roger rencontra une femme, Portgas D Rouge, elle était grande et belle, avec de magnifique yeux rouge, et des cheveux blond presque rose, et d'adorable tâches de rousseur sur son visage. Très vite elle fis le bonheur de Roger, j'était quelque peu jalouse au début, car il ne s'occuper plus que d'elle, me reléguant au second plan de sa vie, mais cette jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être, après tout, l'homme que je considérer comme mon père, avait le droit de connaitre l'amour avec un grand A, puis très vite il me la présenta avec un grand sourire, elle était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse a tout épreuve, quelque temps plus tard, ils se marièrent en cachette avec moi et Rayleigh pour témoins, personne n'était au courant. Mais très vite nous dûmes partir, car la Marine aller finir par nous trouver.

Nous ne souhaitions pas mettre en danger qui que se soit a cause de nous, alors nous amarrâmes le navire et prîmes le large, avec la promesse de revenir le plus vite possible. J'avais dix ans se jour là, mais un mois plus tard, peux après avoir fais la connaissance de Barbe-Blanche et son équipage sur le MobyDick, nous fûmes attaquer par une armadas de la Marine, avec a son bord le général Sengoku, Roger, ne voulant pas que l'un d'entre nous soit arrêter et envoyer a ImpelDown, nous envoya au loin, il lui fallut m'assommer pour que je ne tente pas de rester avec lui, car je continuer a tenter de faussé compagnie aux autres. Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard que nous apprîmes qu'il avait était capturer, et qu'il aller être exécuté dans les mois à venir. Seulement deux mois plus tard, une rumeur nous parvint comme quoi, il aller avoir un enfant, mais que personne ne savait qui était la mère, du coup Sengoku décidât de reporter l'exécution et de chercher la futur mère sur toute les îles que nous avions visité au court de l'année écouler. Ce qui représenter une quantité colossale. Sans compter que la Marine chercher par tout les moyen possible et imaginable de me mettre la main dessus, car tous penser qu'il était mon père biologique (chose totalement erronée), ma tête, mise a prix depuis trois ans, on me surnommer l'Ange démoniaque, et ma primes s'élever alors a environs 100 000 000 Berry, une grosse somme pour une enfant de mon âge, mais je n'en avait cure, personne n'avait pus voir mon visage, et les rare personne a l'avoir vue était toute sous terre a manger les pissenlits par la racine. Shanks disparut après ça, je ne su que bien plus tard pourquoi, et ce qu'il avait fais. Rouge et l'enfant ne furent jamais trouver, alors il était inutile de reporter d'avantage l'exécution, qui aller avoir lieux sur la grande place publique de LogTown, la ville natal de Roger. La veille au soir, je réussi à m'introduire dans les geôles du quartier général de la Marine de l'île, la je sus toute la vérité. Arrivée devant la cellule de Roger, je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu l'envie de discuter une dernière fois avec lui, Monkey D Garp était la, alors je préférai attendre et me cacher dans les ombres, mais cela n'était pas du gout de Roger, qui m'apostropha alors:

"- Inutile de te cacher Laïa, je sais que tu es là, approche, Garp ne te ferra rien, je sais que je te dois la vérité, me dit-il avec un air fatigué.

\- Je voulais te voir, pour comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à t'enfuir, préférant nous laisser partir, plutôt que de nous battre? Lui demandais-je doucement d'une petite voix.

\- Je le devais, je savais que je ne pourrais rien faire, il y'a une chose que tu ignore, ainsi que l'équipage, je suis malade Laïa, gravement malade, Crocus a fais ce qu'il pouvait, mais rien n'y fais, je vais mourir, si ce n'est pas a l'échafaud, se sera de maladie. Alors j'ai préférer me rendre, tout en m'assurant que vous pourriez et auriez le temps de fuir avant l'arriver de la Marine, c'était juste d'ailleurs. Mais passons, je crois savoir que tu connais la rumeur comme quoi je vais être père, m'annonçât-il avec un sourire. Garp, je fais te dire, où elle ce trouve, mais s'il te plaît, ne livre pas mon enfant a la Marine, un enfant ne doit pas payer pour les crime de ces parents, alors je t'en pris, prend soin de lui, Laïa, tu a encore tellement de chose a faire, alors s'il te plaît, voyage encore et toujours, mon esprit veilleras sur toi comme sur mon enfant, fais de grande chose et devient l'une des plus grande pirate qui existe au monde.

\- Je te promets Roger, je te promets, que je m'assurer de garder un œil sur ton enfant, afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien, c'est jurer. Je ferais ce que tu veux que je fasse, je voyagerais, et continuerais ton combat et ton œuvre, nous sommes les dépositaires de ta volonté et de ton héritage. Lui assurais-je avec un doux sourire et des larmes coulant sur mes délicate joues."

Il me souriait tristement, puis je partis ne voulant pas écouter le reste de la conversation, je sentais que Garp le chien fou aller tenir sa promesse vis à vis de Roger. Durant la nuit je rassembler mes affaire, payant ma chambre a l'auberge, puis j'allais me cacher sur le toit d'une maison qui se trouver juste devant la grande place, et là, j'attendis, au alentour de cinq heures du matin, la Marine, arrivât et commença a sécuriser les lieux, puis peut a peut les badauds arrivèrent, nombreux furent ceux et celles qui était soit déguiser, soit encapuchonner afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, mais je peux reconnaître certain d'entre eux car ils étaient des anciens membres de notre équipage. Puis une fois que la grande place fut pleine a craquer et les rues bondées, la marine fit venir Roger, enchaîner, le sourire aux lèvres, il monta a l'échafaud avec une dignité toute royale, puis il dû ce mettre a genoux, la un officier pris la parole et lista un nombre impressionnant de chefs d'accusation, puis il lui demandât s'il avait de dernière paroles à prononcer avant sa mort.

"- Mon trésor? Je vous le laisse si vous le voulez. Trouvez-le, je l'ais laissé quelque part dans se monde!"

La Marine fut soufflet par son culot monstre, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en ajouter d'avantage, ils l'exécutèrent sans sommation, là il mourut le sourire aux lèvres, puis tous dans le public, que se soit de simple villageois, ou des pirates, ils hurlèrent tous de joie, et tout les pirates quittèrent la place, afin de rejoindre leurs navires en courant comme des abruties. Moi, je souriais tout en pleurant, car je savais que le plus grand trésor de Roger le Roi des Pirates se fut son enfant à naître et moi, car nous étions l'avenir, son avenir. Longtemps je restais la sur se toit à pleurer en silence, je ne sus jamais combien de temps je passer là à évacuer mon chagrin, mais au bout d'un long moment j'essuyer mes larmes et partis, prenant un petit bateaux de pèche, et quittant l'île, afin de voyager comme je l'avais promis. Son souvenir ne s'effacera jamais de ma mémoire et de mon cœur, il avait était le père que je n'avais jamais eu, et il sera le seul dans mon cœur, a tout jamais et c'eu jusqu'à ma mort et bien au delà.


	5. Chapitre 4

Je resta en mer pas plus de quelque semaines, car je fut intercepter par les marchant d'esclave, que je combattis férocement, seulement ils étaient bien plus nombreux que je ne pouvais prendre, et finalement je fut faite prisonnière, après un long mois dans leurs cale, je pus constater que nous étions arriver a Shabondy, je savais que j'aller être vendus, et le collier qu'ils m'avaient mis autour du coup m'empêcher de faire quoique se soit, mon Haki n'avait pas encore était entraîner et débloquer, j'était coincée. Dans la grande salle de ventes aux enchères, nombreux furent ceux qui furent vendus, et encore plus nombreux ceux qui enchérirent sur moi, en observant bien les lieux, je vis au fond de la salle contre un mur, Rayleigh, qui m'observer le regard neutre, et aucune expression présente sur sont visage. Je le suppliai du regard de m'aider, mais il n'en fit rien.

Je fus vendus comme esclave a un dragon céleste et mon cœur fut briser par cet homme que je considérer autrefois comme un oncle, je venais d'être trahis par l'un des miens, par un de mes Nakamas, je ne pouvais y croire, mais la vérité me sauté trop aux yeux pour ne pas y croire. Néanmoins je me refusai de pleurer maintenant, ne voulant pas donner la moindre satisfaction a quiconque même pas a l'ex second de Roger. Une fois transporter dans leur demeure a Mary-Joie, je fus enfermé dans une cellule sombre et humide, mais dés le lendemain, on n'emmena en plein milieu d'une sorte de grande place, de là, je vis que nombreux était les esclaves qui m'observer avec une lueur de pitié dans les yeux, les dragons célestes eux, c'était de la joie, de la concupiscence, et parfois une lueur étrange et malsaine. Il me donner envie de vomir, mais je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de m'enfuir de cet endroit ignoble, car un homme cagoulé arriva, et déchira mon T-shirt dans le dos, puis il appliquer quelque chose d'horriblement chaud et brûlant sur ma peau, et là je compris qu'il voulaient me marqué comme du bétail, la douleur était tellement forte, mais je refuser de donner plaisir et satisfaction a ces monstre, alors je lever la tête et les observa d'un regard noir de haine et de glace qui les fit frissonner, je m'empêcher, en serrant ma mâchoire autant que possible, de hurler comme une damnée. Tous étaient sidérer par cela, car personne n'avait encore osé défier les têtes de tubes. Au bout d'un très long moment, je sentis le métal être retirer de mon dos, mais la brûlure était toujours a vive, marquer a jamais du sceaux de l'esclavage, mais pour moi, cela ne signifier pas que je venais de perdre ma liberté loin de la, car je sentais que le vent aller tourner encore une fois.

Peut après, ils me firent conduire vers ma cellule que je partager avec trois filles, l'une avait de long cheveux noir lisse et brillant, elle aller forcement devenir une magnifique jeune femme plus tard, quand au deux autre, l'une avait les cheveux verts clair, et l'autre rousse (orange), elles me regardèrent avec de la pitié dans les yeux, comme chaque esclave d'ailleurs. Je les ignorer du mieux possible, puis je m'installa contre un mur dans un coin, m'allongeant sur le sol humide et froid, je leur tournais le dos, leurs montrant ma marque, puis j'essayer de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, mais la douleur était très forte, celle-ci ne disparut pas aussi vite que je l'aurais espérer.

Cela faisait actuellement une longue semaine que j'étais enfermée dans cette cellule, mais je faisais comme-ci de rien était, en refusant obstinément de faire tout travaux que les têtes de tube tenter de me donner. D'ailleurs, ces refus constant de travailler me valus de nombreuse punitions, je m'en ficher pas mal de cela, après tout je voulais leurs montrer qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais a me brisée comme ils l'espéraient. Une nuit, les cachots furent secoués par un violent tremblement de terre, faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond ça et là. Pendant un long moment on entendait le bruit d'explosion et de combat, puis aussi des cris, seulement nous ne nous attendions pas a être secourus par un Homme-Poisson, qui plus est un aussi célèbre que Fisher Tiger, capitaine des pirates du soleil. Il apparut d'un coup devant nous nous faisant sursautais, puis on le vis faire sauté la serrure de notre cellule, de là il nous fit fuir le plus loin possible du lieu des combats. Étonnamment, je ne fuis pas, contrairement aux autres, je préférais largement une bonne baston a la vie tranquille et pépère que les gens semblent apprécier. Je me faufilais donc a la suite de Tiger, une fois arriver sur la place du château, je me mit a fouiller les cadavres, ( Nda: han c'est pas bien de faire les poches des cadavres.) afin de trouver une où plusieurs armes qui pourrais éventuellement me servir, d'ailleurs je trouvais plus que mon bonheur sur les morts; deux beau revolvers en argent, une dizaine de dagues dans une sacoche, deux épée, un sac remplit de balles pour les revolvers, puis un grand bâton de plomb qui aller grandement me servir. Apres avoir bien ranger tout cela sur moi, je me relevais rapidement et sans grande discrétion, car je voulais faire un bon massacre et montrer aux Têtes de tube que je valais bien la prime sur ma tête et que je pouvais faire pire qu'avant.

Apres tout je suis l'Ange démoniaque de l'Oro Jackson, alors avec un sourire qui, sans que je ne m'en rendent compte, fis pâlir les Homme Poissons présent sur les lieux et qui aider Tiger, je commencer a attaquer sauvagement et a une vitesse hors normes les soldat présent, aucun n'eu le temps de voir et de prévoir se qui leur tomber dessus, tous furent tuer, après en avoir eu une dizaines, je remarquais enfin que des membres des pirates du soleil, étaient ici, et ce battaient avec beaucoup de force et de violence, après tout ce sont des pirates eux aussi, et presque tous était d'ancien esclaves. Mais a un moment je vis un homme avec une carabine se cacher et viser Tiger, alors que celui-ci combattait dos au tireur, avec horreur je vis l'homme tirer sur lui, ce qui me fis réagir aussi vite que possible, je me mis a courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, en hurlant "ATTENTION" a Tiger, qui se tourna alors en m'entendant, je crus que je n'allais jamais arriver a temps, mais au final, je réussi a pousser Tiger sur le côté et a me prendre dans l'épaule la balle a sa place, le souffle du choc de l'impact me fis reculer légèrement, mais sans plus, la douleur était très forte, mais je ne m'en occupa pas, je préférer sortir une dague avec un de mes revolver pour tuer le tireur embusqué. La lame que je lui lançais se figeât dans son ventre pendant que la balle lui explosa le crâne. Il tomba au sol mort, les derniers soldats fuirent comme des lâche ayant trop peur de se faire tuer a leurs tours. Dés que le silence remplis a nouveau les lieux, et que l'adrénaline descendis a un seuil normal, je commencer doucement a tombé au sol, que je n'atteignis jamais. Tiger m'avais apparemment rattrapé avant que je ne touche le béton et les dalle de pierre geler. Puis doucement il me souleva et m'emmenas avec lui, vers son navire, de là il me posa sur un lit, dans se qui sembler être l'infirmerie, je l'entendis vaguement appeler son médecin de bord pour qu'il me soigne, puis doucement je m'enfoncer dans les méandres du sommeil induit par la trop grande quantité de sang que j'avais du perdre et par l'infection que ma marque avait développé.

A mon réveil, le plafond tangué assez violemment, apparemment, le navire était pris dans une tempête, normal puisque le temps sur Grande-Line était très peux prévisible, mais cela n'égaler en rien celui du nouveau monde. Avec douceur et les yeux engluer par le sommeil, je tourner difficilement ma tête sur les cotés afin d'examiner mon environnement. Des lit aux draps blanc, des étagères remplis de bandages, potions, médicaments et instruments médicale, voir chirurgicales, m'indiquer clairement que je me trouvais dans l'infirmerie de bâtiment. Brusquement les images des derniers événements me revinrent en mémoire. J'en grogner de mauvaise humeurs, car je n'apprécier absolument pas être coincée dans les lits de n'importe quel infirmeries ou hôpitaux, Pouah quel merde. Puis, soudainement, mon champ de vision fut obstrué par le corps de quelqu'un, qui m'adressa alors la parole de manière venimeuse:

"- Sa y'est, tu es réveillé humaine?

\- Heu, on peut dire cela. Croassais-je difficilement.

\- Bien, t'es blessures sont presque guéries, d'ici une semaine on pourra te ramener sur ton île natal, si tu te souviens d'où elle ce trouve sur la carte évidement. Histoire de ce débarrassé du fardeau que tu es. M'expliquât-il avec hargne tout en examinant le reste de mes plaies.

\- Et bien, je m'en souviens, mais je ne souhaite pas y retourner, puis merci de m'avoir soigné, au moins je suis sur que le travail est bien fais, tu dois être le doc de l'équipage de Tiger si je ne m'abuse? Lui dis-je doucement en souriant.

\- En effet, si tu ne souhaite pas y retourner alors, nous te jetterons sur la première Île que nous croiserons. Je vais prévenir le capitaine. Ajouta t-il en partant rapidement après m'avoir jeté un regard de mépris."

Il claquât la porte avec force, en me laissant seule. Bon et bien il semblerait que personne n'est remarquer la marque dans mon dos, pourtant elle doit bien faire la quasi totalité, dommage pour moi. Je savais depuis longtemps maintenant que les Hommes-Poissons détestent plus que tout les humains, en même temps je ne peux pas leur jeter la pierre, la plupart des miens était des froussards, ayant peur de se qu'ils ne connaissent pas, ils les rejettent par la suite, en tentant de les détruire, malheureusement c'est le propre des hommes. Je ne pouvais décemment rien faire, cela me frustrée au plus au point. Pendant plus d'une heure je ne pus qu'observer le plafond en me morfondant comme quoi l'ennui était bien présent. Mais au bout d'un certain laps de temps, le doc accompagner de d'autre Hommes-Poissons, revint enfin, tous ou presque arborer la même expression de mépris, puis Tiger pris la parole.

"- Aladdin m'a informé que tu t'était réveillée. J'aimerais savoir, ton nom, et où tu vivais avant d'être une esclave, afin de te ramener chez toi. Me dit-il alors avec un ton bourru.

\- Et bien, je m'appelle Laïa, et je n'ais pas l'intention de retourner sur mon île natale, j'ai d'autre chose à faire. Sans parler que mon dos me brûle énormément, j'aimerais bien trouver le moyen de me débarrasser de cette saloperie de marque de dragon, les têtes de tubes vont morfler dans quelque années c'est moi qui vous le dis, ils l'emporteront pas au paradis ça c'est sur. Fis-je avec sarcasme.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu ne souhaite pas retourner chez toi? Fis alors un gros Homme-Poisson, selon l'une des affiche que Roger receler avec le journal, il devait être Jimbeî. Tu a sans doute de la famille qui t'attend quelque part.

\- La seule personne qui aurais pus m'attendre a était exécuté il y'a peux par la Marine, je suis actuellement en deuil, crachais-je avec colère. Mon géniteur a eu la brillante idée il y'a quelque années de tué ma mère car elle refusait de me forcer à devenir membre de la Marine, ce que je refuse moi même, je suis une pirate, je faisais partis de l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson, sous les ordres de Gol D Roger, je suis surnommer L'ange Démoniaque par la Marine. Actuellement, j'aimerais juste que l'on fasse quelque chose pour cette saloperie de marque que j'ai dans le dos afin d'évité une septicémie et une infection généralisée, ces enflures ne mon pas soigné car j'ai refusé de me plier a leurs volonté, la marque c'est infectée.

\- Aladdin, je t'ais demandé de la soignée, alors pourquoi tu n'a rien fais pour la marque? Demanda Tiger avec colère à son médecin de bord.

\- Heu... Je... Heu...,

\- Laisser, je comprends pourquoi il réagit comme cela, je ne vais pas vous jeter la pierre pour ça, je comprends que vous détestiez les humain comme moi. Assurais-je doucement. Mais je ne suis pas les esclavagistes, je n'ais rien contre les Hommes-Poissons et les Sirènes, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y'a des brebis galeuses parmi les votre que vous êtes tous mauvais loin de là, je vous respect en tant qu'Être vivant. Nous les humain avons malheureusement peur de ce que nous ne connaissons pas, et certains préfèrent faire disparaître ce qui les effraies plutôt qu''apprendre à connaitre.

\- Tu semble avoir un esprit très ouvert jeune fille, et une grande compréhension. Fit Jimbeî pendant que le doc, commencé enfin à faire son travail.

\- C'est ce que ma mère et Roger mon appris. Et ils mon appris aussi à suivre la loi de mon cœur, et c'est ce que je ferais tout le reste de ma vie. Peut importe ce que les gens penserons de moi, je suis libre, cette marque dans mon dos, ne signifie rien pour moi, ce n'est que le symbole du changement que je prévois dans quelque années. Expliquais-je en soupirant de soulagement après que le Doc m'est administré un antidouleur. Bien que je préférerai avoir autre chose de marquer à la place. Merci Doc.

\- Au faite, merci, pour m'avoir éjecté de la trajectoire de cette balle de sniper, mais tu n'aurais pas due, même si tu ma sauvé la vie, maintenant on va te laisser te reposer, Aladdin t'apporteras un plateau repas pour que tu puisses manger un peux, de mon coté nous allons délibérer et voir ce que nous allons faire de toi, repose toi en attendant. Fit Tiger approuvé par Jimbeî, en sortant suivis par tout les autres."

Une fois à nouveau seule, je décider que dormir serais la meilleur chose à faire pour le moment, je me rallongeai donc sur le lit, me roula en boule sous la couverture, et m'endormis comme une masse. Après mon premier réveil, les choses n'avancèrent pas, du moins pas aussi bien que je l'aurais pensé, en dehors de Jimbeî, Tiger et Aladdin, aucun des autres pirates ne m'adresser la parole, ou n'était aimable avec moi, ce qui désespérer leurs capitaine qui sembler m'apprécier. Je me douter qu'il faudrait que je prouve ma bonne foie, après tout, tant que je ne leurs prouverais pas que je n'avais strictement rien contre eux, ou que je n'aller pas les blesser ou les trahir ils continueraient à agir avec mépris. En ce qui concerner Tiger, Jimbeî et Aladdin, mes actes et mes paroles sembler avoir suffit, même si j'aurais préférer faire autrement. Je continuer toujours a me faire chier comme un rat, enfermer et clouer au lit dans cette infirmerie, le doc continuer toujours a refuser que je me lève, d'après lui j'avais éviter de peus la septicémie. Les seuls moments où je pouvais me déplacer c'était pour aller me laver ou aller au toilette, le reste du temps j'étais allonger dans ce foutus lit a compter les planches de bois qui composer les murs le sol et le plafond, ou a regarder dehors par l'un des hublots. Parfois, Jimbeî ou Tiger venait discuter avec moi, me demandant souvent comment était la vie avec l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson avec pour capitaine Gol D Roger, parfois ils m'apporter le journal et des livres histoire de me maintenir occuper vue que Aladdin en avait finalement eu marre de m'entendre ronchonner et pester contre le manque d'occupation, et avait déclarer que si on me maintenait pas occuper j'aller continuer a tenter de fuir l'infirmerie (chose somme toute vrais car Crocus m'avait quelque peus traumatiser avec ces manières de soigner dangereuses), du coup, ces deux la essayer de me distraire le plus possible ayant remarquer que j'avais en horreur les infirmeries et tout le tintouins.

Un jour, que j'eu enfin l'autorisation de quitter cette pièce ignoble, le bateau fut amarrer sur une île, ou de nombreux anciens esclave se trouvaient, ils vinrent saluer les pirates qui étaient descendu a terre, moi je rester accouder au bastingage, a observer tout ce petit monde avec un sourire léger et doux. Pendant que l'équipage ce ravitailler tout en demandant des nouvelles aux habitants de l'île. Le lendemain, nous étions sur le point de repartir, mais des habitants demandèrent une faveur a l'équipage, une petite fille, Koala, toute raide, mal habillée et mal coiffer, le regard effrayer et éteint, mais un grand sourire figer sur sont visage, une ancienne esclave qui n'était a l'origine pas une habitante de l'île, ils voulaient que Tiger puisse la ramener chez elle, chose qu'il ne put refuser. Alors une fois que tous embarquèrent, et que le navire prit le large, tous ce demander quoi faire, et comment aider cette petite fille, dont l'esprit avait était brisé par ces bourreaux. Celle-ci, pendant la dispute des autres, c'était mis a quatre patte au sol, et avait commencé à le frotter avec un chiffon, visiblement elle devait penser qu'elle était notre esclave chose qui me révulser au plus au point. Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'agir car après qu'Arlong l'eu frapper et qu'elle est assurer qu'elle serais sage, et obéirait a leurs ordres, Tiger n'en pouvant plus l'attrapa et l'entraînât dans sa cabine, de là il nous fallut quelque minutes pour entendre le hurlement de douleur de la petite, puis des que celui-ci eu cesser, il ouvrit la porte et jeta l'enfant au sol, dans son dos de la vapeur s'élevait haut dans le ciel, et l'odeur de chair brûler était forte, a en juger par le fait qu'il tenait encore son tisonnier ou résider la marque du soleil de son équipage, il l'avait marquer. Dans mon esprit je sus qu'il voulait qu'elle oublie le passé pour se concentrer sur l'avenir, mais la sauvé aller être difficile. La voyant ce remettre a quatre patte et frotter a nouveau le sol, je n'en pus plus de voir a quelle point elle était brisée.

"- Petite... Oh petite, arrête, tu n'a plus besoin de faire cela, lui dis-je en m'accroupissant devant elle, avec une voix douce.

\- Je serais sage, je vais tout nettoyer, alors s'il vous plait être gentil, pas me frapper. Dit-elle toujours avec son sourire toute en continuant à frotter le sol. Je mangerais pas beaucoup, et j'ai l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup dormir, je serais obéissante.

\- Qu'elle tristesse, de voir cela, les humains sont vraiment des animaux, cette enfant n'est qu'une innocente, elle n'a rien demandé. Fit l'un des hommes présent.

\- Nous ne somme pas tous comme eux, rien que de voir un adulte frapper un enfant quelque soit la race de celui-ci, me donne envie de tuer, quand je voyait les autres être battus pour tout et n'importe quoi là bas, je n'hésité pas a faire croire aux gardes que ces mois qui leurs est demander de faire tel ou tel chose, je ne voulais pas voir quiconque être battus affamés ou humilier pour le bon plaisir des nobles qui eux n'ont pas une seule once de moral. Répliquais-je en gardant mon regard sur l'enfant devant moi. Je sais déjà ce que je ferais dans quelque années, et cela sera une autre ère de changements, j'ai promis a Roger la veille de son exécution que je ferais de grande chose, autant commencer à poser les bases de mon projet maintenant tant que j'en ai le temps. Je suis une humaine, c'est vrais, je ne peus aller contre la nature, elle ma faite ainsi, mais je ne laisserais pas, les Nobles, les Dragons Céleste, la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial faire tout ce que bon leur semble, et aussi leurs soit disant justice impartiale, qui ne l'est pas du tout, combien d'innocent devrons payer pour leurs stupidité, combien devrons suivre encore les voies qu'ils leurs imposerons? Car je sais que cette voie que vous avez pris est la voies qu'ils on tracer en faisant de la plupart d'entre vous des esclaves, si Tiger ne vous avait pas secourus vous seriez encore là-bas a leurs obéir avec dégoût et colère. Combien d'entre vous, ne peuvent même pas retourner voir leurs famille par la faute de leur justice? Pour eux la seule chance que vous avez serais que Tiger deviennent un des Sept Grand Corsaires, chose qui j'en suis absolument convaincus il refusera car se serait pour lui comme approuver leurs actes qu'il déteste plus que tout, de la même manière que vous, si ce n'est plus encore. Tout comme lui, je considère ceux qui deviennent des Grand Corsaire comme la honte de la piraterie, les seuls que je regarde avec respect ce sont ceux qui tente de protéger les leurs, les autres ne valent pas mieux que la Marine."

Plus personne ne parlât après ma tirade, la petite fille elle, avait cessé de frotter le sol, mais garder la tête baisser, je voyais bien que mes mots l'avait touché autant qu'ils avaient touché tout les Hommes-Poissons présent, chacun y aller de sa petite larme, j'avais définitivement gagné leurs respect.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent l'arrivé de Koala sur le navire et mon acceptation, le comportement de la petite changeais du tout au tout, même si celui-ci était lent, il changer. L'équipage se fit nettement plus joyeux et respectueux, bien loin du mépris et de la haine des premier jours, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup avec moi, parfois de petite blague voyaient le jour et le quotidien était bien moins morne. Octy avait coupé correctement les cheveux de Koala, et on lui avait acheté une jolie robe jaune, au début elle se sentait gêner par tant d'attentions, puis elle s'y habituât doucement. Un jour on fut attaquer par les Marine, Koala fut cacher dans notre cabine, mais moi je me gênai pas pour massacrer chaque Marine qui passer par la, après je suis une pirate, donc Marine a l'assaut. A la fin il ne restât plus que leurs chef, qui lui, sembla prés a mordre, car il penser que les autres me forcer a me battre (Nda: il sait pas que je suis pirate, ils on toujours pas obtenus de photo de moi pour mon avis de recherche^^) il tentât de sois disant me rassurer comme quoi il aller me libérer de ces sois disant monstres, mais il ne fit qu'augmentait ma colère en les insultants de la sorte, je voyait les autres fou furieux tout comme Tiger, ils étaient prés a ce jeter sur eux, mais je les pris de vitesse, car j'attraper le pauvre petit Marine, le fit tomber a genoux devant moi, et lui annonçait a l'oreille que j'était "l'Ange Démoniaque de l'Oro Jackson", puis je lui coupais la gorge sans sommation, après tout je lui loin d'être innocente. En retournant sur le vaisseau, je demandais l'autorisation a Tiger d'intégré son équipage, sous les acclamations et les sourires de Jimbeî et d'Arlong. Tiger hésitât un peus, puis accepta bien vite, mais il me demandât si j'étais sur, car je devrais repasser par le tisonnier afin de cacher ma marque par le soleil de l'équipage. Chose qui ne m'inquiétât pas outre mesure, car si je l'avais subit une fois, je pouvais bien recommencer pour la bonne cause. J'eu mal, c'est vrais, mais bien moins qu'a l'époque, évidement Aladdin me soignât juste après, évitant ainsi l'infection du début. Durant le reste du voyage, Jimbeî m'appris le Karaté des Hommes-Poissons, sous les regards bienveillant des autres, je devins très vite leurs petite sœur, Jimbeî était fière de moi, car j'apprenais vite et bien. Mais un jour on atteignit enfin l'île de Koala, qui pour le coup avait belle et bien repris du poile de la bête. Tiger quitta le navire avec elle afin de la ramener a son village, mais une heure après son départ, la Marine se montra, ils nous encerclèrent avec leurs vaisseaux, Arlong était fou furieux car les villageois nous avait probablement tendus une embuscade, ce qui était probablement vrais, après tout Koala n'aurais jamais pus restait dans le village si les villageois n'avaient pas, négocié avec la Marine, du moment qu'ils pouvaient nous avoir et nous envoyer a Impel Down cela les arranger. Durant le combats, trois des huit vaisseaux de la Marine furent envoyer par le fond, moi, je combattais sur le vaisseau mère, j'envoyer en enfer tout les Marines présent qui avait l'audace de m'attaquer, je faisais fit de mes blessure car il fallait finir le combat rapidement, Tiger était revenus mais gravement blesser, alors j'anéantis purement et simplement l'équipage et son navire, puis je fis la même chose au navire suivant, les autres étant entrain de brûlaient grâce a mes frères. Une fois mon travail terminer je rejoignis le seul vaisseau Marine encore debout que mes frères avait réquisitionné après la perte de notre propre bâtiment, dans l'infirmerie l'inquiétude était a son comble. Tiger était allonger sur un lit, et perdait beaucoup de sang, Aladdin pus miraculeusement arrêté la perte de sang, mais Tiger était trop faible pour survivre sans perfusion de sang. Par chance, il y avait des poche de sang de son groupe sanguin sur le navire, mais il les refusât, perplexe, je lui proposer alors d'accepter de prendre le miens car j'avais le même groupe sanguin, il refusât aussi, me disant que ce n'était pas moi le problème mais lui, il refusait purement et simplement d'avoir du sang humain coulant dans ces veines, la nous apprîmes tous qu'il avait était un esclaves lui aussi, et qu'il haïssait les être humains, sauf moi, pour qui il avait acquis du respect après que je l'eu sauvé. Moi et tout l'équipage eurent bon d'essayer d'au moins accepter mon sang, pas celui d'un humains, mais celui d'une sœur, mais rien a faire, plus têtu en dehors de moi y'a quasiment pas, il nous dit alors, comme pour un testament, qu'il laissait le commandement du l'équipage a Jimbeî, puis il leurs demandât de ne pas montrer et transmettre leurs haine des humains aux enfant, car pour lui, celle qui avait raison était leur reine, Otohime, afin de donner une chance au projet de leur reine, mais aussi aux enfants ils promirent quasiment tous de garder leurs haine pour eux, mais aussi de ne pas me haïr car je n'y était pour rien dans leur conflit, a mon sujet tous même Arlong (plus réticent) jurèrent de ne pas transposer leur haine et leur colère sur moi. Puis il mourut et la tous, même moi pleurèrent notre frère disparut, nous enterrâmes son corps sur une île tropicale, prés d'un court d'eau, puis nous reprîmes, la mort dans l'âme, la mer.

Depuis sa mort, l'équipage ne fut plus le même, dans un premier temps on s'attaqua a tous les navires de la Marine que nous croisions, on évacuât notre colère, enfin pour un partis de l'équipage. Dans un second temps, rapidement la primes de Jimbeî augmentât, passant de 240 000 000 Berry a 320 000 000, ainsi que la mienne qui par miracle n'eu toujours pas de photo (Nda: quel bande d'idiot, ils veulent me trouvait comment si ils ne savent pas a quoi je ressemble.), passant de 100 000 000 Berry a 350 000 000, explosant ainsi la prime de Jimbeî qui en resta comme de rond de flan, tous en fut surpris, mais après tout, j'arrivais bien a battre trois ou quatre escouades de la Marine a moi toute seule ( I am the best), a partir de la dans chaque village et île ou nous passion j'entendais les gens me surnommer LA Supernova de ma génération, ce qui me fis doucement jubilait, on me craignait et c'était pour le mieux. Puis Jimbeî reçut alors une demande de la Marine, lui demandant de devenir un Grand Corsaire, je voyais bien qu'il hésité, alors un soir je le confrontai.

"- Jimbeî, je vois bien que tu hésite Aniki, dit moi ce qui te tracasse tant avec cette demande, luis demandais-je doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter, Laïa, après tout certain comme Arlong ne verrais pas cela d'un très bon œil, me dit-il tristement, Arlong est un sanguin, il n'acceptera pas, et je suis sur qu'une partit de l'équipage le suivra dans ces discisions, regarde se qu'il a fais récemment, il est actuellement a Impel Down, serte avec la position de Grand Corsaire je pourrais l'en faire sortir, mais que se passerait-il après ?

\- Je me doute que cela n'est pas une décision facile a prendre Nii-San, lui répondis-je en soupirant, mais cela permettrait a ceux qui le souhaite de pouvoir revoir leur familles sur votre Île, on perdra serte une partis de l'équipage, cela est probablement obligatoire, mais n'oblige pas l'autre partis a rester loin des leurs alors que tu a la possibilité de les aidés. S'il le faut demande leur se qu'ils en pensent, et de la explique leurs que ce qui ne voudront pas continuer avec toit sous cette bannière peuvent quitter s'il le souhaite l'équipage, et que tu le leur en veux pas, et les comprends, puis prend ta décision si jamais tu dit oui a la Marine, je comprendrais ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ces pour l'équipage, une fois que nous serons a Shabondy si tu accepte le poste, je partirais, ma place n'est pas sur l'Île des Hommes-Poissons, mais je resterais toujours une Pirate du soleil, qu'importe se qu'il arrivera par la suite, toujours l'une des votre, et votre sœur.

\- Le roi, et la reine t'accepterait facilement tu sais, surtout si tu leurs dit tout ce que tu nous a dis les premier temps de ton arrivée parmi nous, me dit-il surpris.

\- Serte, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore de nombreuse chose à faire ici sur le Paradis, et ensuite je dois me rendre a East Blue, luis annonçais-je en souriant. J'ai quelqu'un a allait surveiller quelque temps, ensuite je mettrais totalement en route mon projet, donc j'ai encore pas mal de chose a aire, et l'Ange Démoniaque dois cesser pendant un moment de faire parlait d'elle. Donc c'est tout bénef pour moi."

Le lendemain, Jimbeî fit comme je lui avais dit, il parlât a l'équipage, nombreux furent ceux qui désapprouvent complètement la décision, mais était quand heureux pour ceux allaient retrouver leurs femmes et leurs enfant. Alors Jimbeî devint un Grand Corsaire, il récupérât Arlong qui a la suite d'un dispute et d'un combat contre Jimbeî quitta définitivement l'équipage, prenant le large vers le début du Paradis, Plusieurs semaine après les derniers événements, je débarquais enfin a Shabondy, et laissais l'équipage après de long et émouvants adieu et au revoir. Là, ma véritable aventure aller enfin commencer.


	6. Chapitre 5

Une fois le navire partis avec l'équipage, je pris la direction de la zone de non droit, car je savais qu'un bar du délicat nom de "Bar de l'escroc" s'y trouver, au bas mot je mis en tout une petite heure à le trouver, avec désespoir j'y entrais, et là, au comptoir, une femme aux courts cheveux noir, avec les yeux couleur charbon qui fumer une grosse cigarette tout en faisant la vaisselle.

"- Bonjours, vous devez être Shaky? Je suis Laïa, Rayleigh est quelque part dans le coin? Attaquais-je de but en blanc.

\- Bonjour, petite, je suis bien Shaky, je ne savais pas que Rayleigh connaissait une enfant, m'enfin avec lui je ne m'étonne plus de rien, et malheureusement pour toi, il traîne quelque part sur l'Île, soi dans un bar, soi dans un casino quelconque, tu va devoir le chercher petite. Me dit-elle avec une voix grave tout en fumant sa cigarette.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas? C'est toujours pareil avec lui déjà avec Roger il fallait qu'on lui court après pour qu'il retourne manu militari sur le navire. Soupirais-je de dépit. Déjà qu'il avait réussi par je ne sais quel exploit a mettre ma mère dans son lit a l'époque, non mais vraiment, un vrais gamin. Bon bah je vais le chercher pas le choix, je peus vous laissez mon bardas s'il vous plait, son poids risque de me gêner?

\- Bien sur petite, oh et met une cape avec un capuchon, tu risque d'être accoster par des marchant d'esclave. M'informât-elle doucement."

Après l'avoir remercier doucement et après avoir poser mon sac derrière le comptoir. Je pris juste mes dagues pistolet et katana, et je m'enroulais de la tête aux pieds dans une capes passe partout, je sortie rapidement et me diriger vers la zone touristique de l'Île. Là, les rue était archi bondés, il fallut que je joue des coudes pour pouvoir passer discrètement tout en volant les bourses de certain malheureux qui n'avait rien remarquer, une fois que j'eu fais la quasi totalité des bars et casino de la zone, je crus que j'allais m'arracher les cheveux tout en hurlant de désespoir, car Rayleigh était un vrais casse couille de première dans ces moments là, a chaque Île que nous faisions autrefois, c'était le même refrain, il partait on ne savait où et il fallait aller le chercher par la peau du fion pour qu'il daigne enfin rentrer au bercail. Mais ma chance me sourit enfin, car au dernier bar, je vis un grand attroupement, en arrivant a me frayer un passage pour les premières lignes, je pus constater toute l'étendus de la bêtise de cet homme, il venait de ce faire proprement jeter dehors car il consommer sans avoir un rond pour payer, et il essayer de retourner a l'intérieur pour au moins finir sa bouteille de saké. Alors, de rage et de dépit, je suis intervenus, je jeter dans les mains des gorilles une grosse bourse remplit de Berry, puis j'attrapais le soûlard tant rechercher, et l'emmenait avec moi par la peau du coup, j'allais exploser, surtout qu'il continuer à se plaindre l'abruti, il me fallut tout mon self-control pour m'empêcher de le tuer sur place, a la place je le ramener avec rapidité et rudesse au bar ou Shaky nous attendait patiemment. Une fois a l'intérieur et assurais que nous étions seul avec Shaky, Rayleigh et moi, je pus enlever ma cape, et la sous les yeux exorbité de l'ivrogne de service, j'explosais.

"- Rayleigh, espèce d'inconscient, débile profond, ivrogne notoire, soûlard, coureur de jupons, tu peus m'expliquer se que tu trafiquer dans ce bar ou se réunissent tout les marchands d'esclaves ainsi que les chasseurs de primes? Hurlais-je avec colère. Non ne me réponds pas, car je suis a deux doigts de te charcuté la tronche, qu'est ce que tu fou? Sérieusement, ta tête et mise à prix, as-tu oublié? Combien de fois avons nous dû te ramener au navire pour des problèmes de ce genre? En plus de cela, je t'ai vue l'an dernier aux enchères d'esclaves, pourquoi ne m'a tu pas aidée alors que j'y étais prisonnière et sur le point d'être vendus? N'as-tu pas honte? Roger lui serait furieux après toi, on n'abandonne pas ces camarades comme tu la fais pour moi. C'est la règle d'or de tout les pirates, Bons sang, même Barbe-Blanche aurait envie de te tuer a l'instant s'il savait ce que tu m'a fais. Sans compter Shanks qui lui viendrais directement te découper en rondelles, te ferrais cuire en brochette pour t'offrir aux monstres marins de CalmBelt. Bordel de dieu comment tu as pus me faire ça a moi? Moi qui n'ais jamais rien fais contre toi autre que des blagues. Étais-tu jaloux de ma relation avec Roger, au point de vouloir me le faire payer de ne pas te voir comme un père? Surtout au vue de la relation que tu as eue avec ma mère? Tu n'avais aucun droit de me faire ça Rayleigh, soi sur que je ne te pardonnerais jamais, tu m'as abandonnée, et ça c'est ce que tu n'aurais jamais du faire. Non je ne veus rien entendre, je reste juste le temps que TU me trouve un navire digne de se nom pour que je puisse rallier East Blue, ensuite tu me reverras uniquement si j'ai besoin d'un revêtement spéciale pour aller dans le nouveau monde. Ne cherche même pas à te faire pardonner cela ne marcheras pas, je ne veus pas de t'es explication vaseuse que je connais par cœur, c'est la dernière fois que tu abandonne l'un des tiens Rayleigh."

Une fois ma tirade finis, qui avait fais monter la fureur de Shaky envers lui, elle me conduisit a une chambre, où je pris mes quartiers afin de me reposer, dés qu'elle fut partis, j'éclatais en sanglot, encore plus lorsque j'entendis celle-ci incendier d'avantage le sois disant seigneur des ténèbres. Je les ignorer, préférant évacuer ma douleur, pour mettre un trait définitif sur cette histoire. Je ne cesser de pleurer de tout le reste de la journée, n'acceptant de voir personne, et ne mangeant rien, j'avais toujours considérer Rayleigh comme un oncle, alors il était normal que je me sente trahis par lui. Ce ne fut que en fin de soirée que je réussi a me calmée, et a m'endormir d'épuisement. Le lendemain, je sortie enfin de la chambre, avec une tête de zombi, Shaky était inquiète pour moi, et m'expliqua en me donnant un petit déjeuner que Rayleigh était partie depuis la vieille, et qu'elle ne savait pas où il était partis se planqué. Personnellement je n'en avais cure, l'important pour moi, c'est qu'il me trouve un bateau afin de quitter l'Île, le reste je m'en moquer comme de ma première épée.

Pendant tout le reste de mon séjour, je n'hésité pas une seule seconde à voler les bourses des touristes riche, ou a piller les navires pirate du port, avec l'argent voler, je me refis une garde robes, et acheter de nouvelle armes, je garder le reste pour plus tard quand j'aurais mon navire, afin de constituer mon garde manger. Moi qui ne portais au par avant que des T-shirt blanc avec un pantalon rouge, je me retrouvée avec un style bien a moi : je portais a présent une bande de tissus rouge qui me servais de brassière, un pantalon brun presque noir avec une ceinture marron clair, des bottes qui monter jusqu'au dessus des mes cheville (botte de baroudeur), ainsi qu'une veste de capitaine pirate grise. J'avais placé des poignards dans mes chaussures, et attacher a ma ceinture, ainsi que dans mes manches, mes pistolets étaient accrocher a mes cuisses, et mes deux sabres pendaient sur mon flan droit (Nda: elle est gauchère) et enfin dans mon dos mon Katana. Rayleigh m'avait enfin trouvais un bateau suffisamment petit pour une personne, et suffisamment solide pour Grand Line, je payer a Shaky le prix de mon séjour, repas compris, n'adressa pas un regard au traître, puis je partis, juste avant d'embarquer, je me fis tatoué sur mon dos, en plein milieu du Soleil, le Jolly Roger de l'équipage de Roger, afin de toujours me rappeler d'où je venais. Ensuite, je fis mes réserves de vivre en grande quantité, acheter une carte, un Log Pose, de quoi recoudre les voiles si besoin, puis je pris le large.

Durand le voyage, j'eu des informations concernant le CipherPol, les membres de CP auraient trouvaient un fruit du démon de type Zoan, mais pas n'importe quel Zoan, selon mes source serais un Zoan Mythique le plus puissant. Après mûrs réflexions je pris la décision de faire une escale brève a EniesLobby, il ait tout bonnement hors de question que le gouvernement mondial est ce fruit trop longtemps en leurs possession, car aucun membres de CP ou Marine, ou Noble ne devait le consommé, cela était trop dangereux, et déséquilibrerais la balance en la faveur du Gouvernement. Je m'introduisis plutôt facilement à l'intérieur de leurs QG, et dans le bureau du chef. Une fois dans le dit bureau, je le fouillais de fond en comble, et au bout d'une heure de recherche, je trouvais enfin le coffre dans lequel ce trouvais bien sagement le fruit du démon tant convoité. Il était Blanc, bleu, et noir et rouge avec des motifs en forme d'ailes, certaines avec des plumes, d'autres une sorte de membrane, comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris, le fruit du démon de l'Ange Démoniaque. Avec délicatesse je refermer le coffret et le pris avec moi, puis quittais rapidement le bureau, bâtiments, villes et Île, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible, juste avant de quitter le bâtiment, j'avais laissé un petit cadeau à l'autorité local, cela aller faire grand bruit, j'avais hâte de lire le journal dans les prochain jours. Une fois de retour au large, je me mis à réfléchir sérieusement sur le devenir de ce fruit si particulier, que devais-je en faire maintenant? Devais-je le manger et en obtenir les pouvoirs? Ou alors devais-je le mettre en lieu sur afin qu'il ne tombe jamais dans n'importe quel mains car ce fruit est trop puissant? Bien sur le manger était plus que tentant, mais je devais réfléchir aux conséquences que cela impliquerais, après tout je n'aurais plus jamais la possibilité de nager dans la mer, mais j'obtiendrais la puissance nécessaire pour tenir tête au Gouvernements. Je ne trouvais pas encore de réponse, alors je me décidais à laisser la nuit passer, car on disait qu'elle portait conseil. Au matin, après mettre réveillée et avoir mangé, je pris la décision de manger le fruit, de cette façon il ne tombera pas entre de mauvaise main.

Dés la première bouchée je me dis que les fruits du démon étaient r-é-p-u-g-n-a-n-t-s, mais je tins bon et le mangeât en entier, je ne sentis rien de particulier par la suite, je savais qu'il aller me falloir beaucoup de temps et d'entrainement pour maîtriser les pouvoir incroyable qui étaient a présent les miens. Il fallut un long mois, pour que le CP accepte de divulguer l'information comme quoi quelqu'un avais réussi à voler un "bien précieux au gouvernement mondial", apparemment la Marine était furieuse. La petite Nico Robin était elle encore en vie et surtout en fuite, l'enfant avait était surnommé méchamment par la Marine comme étant " Le démon d'Ohara", l'île détruite par le Buster Call. Quelle avait était leur explication déjà pour avoir massacré tant d'innocent? Ah oui, ils faisaient des recherches interdite car jugée dangereuse et engendreraient la panique chez la citoyenneté. Pff, quel blague, en quoi lire des ponéglyphes était dangereux? Le gouvernement ne souhaite tout simplement pas que la vérité sur le siècle oublié éclate au grand jour. Barbe-Blanche était toujours dans le Nouveau Monde et semblait content de terrorisé tout les petit pirates de bas étages qu'il croisé. Ce qui me choqua par contre, ce fut d'apprendre qu'Arlong et les autres de mes frères avait décidé de saccagé East Bleu, et y avait élut domicile sur une île qu'ils tyrannisaient. J'en fus triste et furieuse, Arlong savait pourtant tout comme les autres que tout les Humains n'étaient pas comme les Dragons Céleste, je me promis alors d'aller le voir aussi vite que possible, afin d'essayer de le résonner. Bien que je comprenais sa rage et sa colère je ne pouvais le laisser devenir comme les êtres qu'il méprisé le plus.

Il m'arrivait parfois de rencontré sur ma route quelque petit désagréments, tel que des Marines, des pirates véreux, ou bien encore et toujours les éternels marchants d'esclaves, avec les entraînements subit avec les hommes-Poissons, j'étais encore plus forte et endurante qu'avant, je les battis donc sans grande difficulté. Pendant les combats je portais constamment une cape noir avec le capuchon rabattus sur mon visage de manière a se que personne ne saches qui j'étais, et a se que personne ne parle de l'Ange Démoniaque, car il fallait pour ma sécurité et celle de mon/ma petite(e) frère/sœur, que je cesse de faire parler de moi pendant quelque années. Au bout de quelque semaines après ces quelques attaque, j'arrivais enfin en vue de ReverseMountain, de là, m'arranger avec un navire marchant pour être emmener au de la de CalmBelt car je ne pouvais pas avant en dehors de Grand Line, avec mon petit vaisseau de pèche. Une fois arrivée sur East Blue, je remerciais chaleureusement les marchands ambulants pour m'avoir emmené de l'autre coter, puis je repris ma route, je retournais à LogueTown afin de me recueillir devant l'échafaud où Roger fut tué. J'y renouveler ma promesse puis je compléter mes vivres après avoir fais les poches des villageois, Marines et Pirates qui traînaient dans le coin, puis je me dirigeais vers l'île où Arlong ces hommes ce trouvaient. En arrivant je vis bien que la peur régner sur l'île, l'un des villages avait était saccager. Cela dit je ne m'attendais pas à être accueillis et attaquer par une vache marine géante, je l'évitais souplement, puis je la regarder droit dans les yeux, un regard noir, glaciale et meurtrier, ce qui l'effraya et la fit fuir le plus loin possible de moi. Sans attendre je repris mon chemin comme si de rien était, certain villageois me regarder comme si ils avaient peur que je me fasse massacrer par leur tortionnaires. Tortionnaires qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver et tentèrent de me menacer, me racketter et m'attaquer, ils ne savaient pas que c'était moi car je porter encore ma cape et mon capuchons, je ne fis pas grand cas de leurs attaque, car ils n'avaient jamais pus me battre, même en si mettant a plusieurs. Je les assommer facilement et les ligoter, puis je repris ma route tout en traînant leurs carcasses derrière moi, jusqu'à leur QG qui ressembler a si m'éprendre a Shabondy Park, nommer Arlong Park, ce que je craignais était arrivé, il devenait peut a peut le monstre qu'il haïssait. Alors de rage j'éclatais la grande porte menant a l'intérieur de cette endroit infâme, puis j'avançais sans prêtais attention aux autres qui c'étaient tous mis en garde, mis sembler inquiet quant a leur amis. Je vis Arlong gentiment installer sur un grand fauteuil qui ressembler a un trône, alors je me dirigeât vers lui, puis avec force je balancer a ces pieds les huit gugusses qui avait eu la brillante idée de tenter de s'en prendre a moi, puis sous les regards septique des autres, je retirais ma capes. Dés qu'ils me virent, ils tombèrent tous a la renverse, et certains trouvas l'idée de fuir assez attrayante, car presque tout les hommes présent allèrent ce cacher a la vitesse de l'éclaire, mais je savais qu'ils étaient resté dans le périmètre afin de voir se que je compter faire a leur capitaine. Dés qu'ils ne furent plus en vue, j'attraper Arlong par sa chemise et l'envoya au sol, puis enchaînais une série de coups tous plus vicieux les un que les autres tout en hurlant ma colère et ma frustration, en le sermonnant avec hargne, il tenta bien de parler pour s'expliquais mais je le faisais taire, et après mettre bien défouler, et lui avoir remis les idées en place, je me calmai enfin. Après lui avoir pris la tête au sujets de son comportement récents, je décidais de restais pour la nuit. Une fois la nuit passé, et un bon petit déjeuner, une discutions sérieuse avec Arlong, je repartis en mer, je devais atteindre le royaume de Goa le plus vite possible.

Il me fallut encore deux semaines pour atteindre l'Île de Dawn, et le Royaume de Goa, mais je préférai rapidement aller m'installer du coté de Fuschia, la grande ville me donner plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose, et franchement je préfère largement les petit villages calme, paisible et discret. Là, je trouvais rapidement une petite maison avec deux chambres, un salon, salle à manger, une magnifique cuisine, et à l'étage les deux chambres, la salle de bain avec les toilettes, et le tout meublé. Il y avait aussi une jolie véranda avec un immense jardin, et la maison se trouvais a la sortie de la ville prés de l'orée de la forêt. Une fois la maison acheter avec une partie de l'argent que j'avais réussi a voler au gents de la haute ville, je rangeais mes affaire dans ma chambre, puis j'aller acheter en ville tout ce que je pourrais avoir besoins pour mon/ma petit(e) frère/sœur, âgé(e) d'environ dix huit mois et quelque, ainsi que de la nourriture pour moi, une fois les courses faites, je rentrais rapidement afin de tout ranger et installer, avant d'aller le/la chercher. Avant d'installer les meubles, je vidais la chambre des anciens meubles et je les stockaient dans le grenier pour plus tard, ensuite, je me mis a peindre les mur et le plafond, je fis des mur un paysage montrant la mer avec sur la gauche et la droite les bords intérieur d'un navire, ensuite sur le plafond et le hauts des murs, je peignais le ciel, lors d'une nuit étoilée. Une fois les murs peints et sec, je mis des rideaux en voilages blanc aux fenêtres, puis j'installais enfin les meubles, une fois cela fais, je rangeais dans la commode et l'armoire les vêtements pour enfants. Lorsque que j'eu finis, je vis que la nuit était tombée, alors je décidais d'attendre le matin pour aller voir chez les bandits où il/elle était gardé(e). Je mangeais et allais me coucher avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Dés l'aube je me réveillais et me lever, après avoir manger mon petit déjeuner, je pris un bon bain chaud, une fois propre, je m'habillais avec ma tenue habituelle, une fois habillée, je me mis devant le miroir afin de me brosser les dents et les cheveux, une fois finis, je ne résista pas a l'envie de regarder les changement que le temps m'avait apporter depuis la mort du seul père que j'avais jamais connus. Mes cheveux était toujours aussi brillant, doux et beau au touché, mais ils avaient poussé et atteignaient maintenant le milieu de mon dos, ils boucler légèrement et ils avaient pris plusieurs teintes plus foncer qu'avant, au lieu d'être auburn, ils étaient aujourd'hui bordeaux très foncé, presque noir au reflet rouge, ce qui en soit était une belle couleur et m'aller bien. J'avais bien grandis, mon visage perdait peut a peus les rondeurs de l'enfance. Mes lèvres devenaient presque rouges, et ma peau était légèrement halée, me donnant bonne mine. Mes yeux étaient toujours vert, mais avaient pris une sorte de lumière les rendant hypnotique, qui ajouter a mon teint de peau mon visage angélique et mes cheveux rendait le tout ... Je ne sus pas quel mot employer alors, après tout je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, du moins dans mon esprit, car mon corps c'était quelque peut modifier, mes hanche s'élargissaient, et j'avais ma poitrine qui pousser doucement. Pourquoi mon corps changer, je ne le savais pas encore, car dans l'équipage de Roger et de mes frère il n'y avait aucune femme ou fille, j'avais était la seule, en dehors de Koala, qui n'avait a l'époque que sept ans. Mais qu'importe, si jamais j'ai un problème je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour m'aider dans ce village, une fois mon inspection finis, je quittais ma maison après avoir fermé la porte a clé. Puis je me rendis au centre du village, afin d'en apprendre plus sur les bandits des montagnes avant d'aller récupérer l'enfant de Roger. Dans un bar prés du port, je fus accueillis par une jeune fille a peine plus âgée que moi, elle me fit asseoir et me demandât ce que je souhaiter à boire, puis je commençai a lui posé mes questions.

"- Au faite, toi qui vie sur cette île depuis longtemps, est-ce que tu saurais s'il y'a des bandits dans le coin par hasard? Fis-je tout en buvant mon verre de saké (Nda: la faute a Roger, Rayleigh et tout l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson pour avoir osé lui donner de l'alcool a l'âge de dix ans)

\- Et bien, oui il y en a pas mal, les principaux se trouvent tous ou presque au Grey Terminal la décharge de la grande ville, ou dans la ville, il y'a aussi un petit clan de brigands plus loin dans la forêt, mais personne n'y va jamais, pourquoi cette question? Me demandât-elle tout en faisant la vaisselle.

\- Monkey D Garp, leur a laisser a charge un nouveau né, que je tiens à récupérer et élever, il n'avait aucun droit de se charger de cela, j'imagine qu'il veus en faire un Marine, mais il n'a pas à en décider, et puis l'enfant en question fais partie de ma famille alors je suis plus a même de m'en occuper, sans parler que Garp ne dois pas être mit au courant de ma présence ici pour le moment. Lui expliquais-je tout en continuant a sirotais mon verre.

\- Ah je vois, ce pourquoi on vous a vue plusieurs fois en ville avec du matériel pour bébé, vous prépariez sa venu chez vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour vous en occuper ? Pas que cela me fasse quelque chose, c'est juste de la curiosité. Me questionnât-elle.

\- Il est vrais que je suis jeune, mais je suis bien plus responsable que l'on ne le soupçonne, et puis j'ai promis à notre père que j'aller m'occuper de l'enfant pendant un certain temps, ensuite je partirais afin de mettre en œuvre mon projet. Dis-je doucement en reposant mon verre vide sur le comptoir."

Une fois mon verre finis, je payai ma consommation, puis je repartis en sens inverse, afin d'aller, au mont Corvos, la ou le clan de brigands ce trouvait actuellement. Je savais que les villageois m'observaient, mais je n'en avait cure, j'entrais dans la forêt sans hésitation et j'avançais sur le sentier escarper et sombre. Ce chemin était bien long, mais cela n'avais pas d'importance, au bout d'une demi heure, je me retrouvais en face d'un tigre géant, qui devait sans doute être le roi de la jungle du coin, alors avec un sourire je le regarder droit dans les yeux, enclencher mon Haki, et lui ordonnât de dégager de mon chemin s'il ne voulait pas finir en civet de tigre au four. Se qui l'effrayât au plus haut point car il repartit en courant la queue entre les pattes et les oreilles basse avec l'air de s'être manger une beigne en prime. Dés qu'il fut hors de vue, je me mis à ricaner doucement en me foutant royalement de sa gueule de tigre débile, puis je repris mon chemin comme ci de rien n'était. Il me fallu deux longue heure pour arriver au sommet de la montagne, et a enfin avoir en vue la cabane des brigands, dés que je les vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ils étaient tous ou presque dehors a déprimer avec un musique de fond les pleurs d'un bambin qui sembler souffrir, ni une ni deux, je me retrouvais devant l'un d'entre eux qui allait vite se mettre en position de défense, mais je ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"- Bonjour, n'essayer pas de m'attaquer, je vous battrais trop facilement, et puis je ne suis pas là pour me battre, mais pour parler avec votre chef, c'est au sujet de l'enfant que vous a confier Garp. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Si vous nous confiez vos armes nous serons plus enclins à la discussion, nous préférons avoir l'avantage de la sécurité. Me répondit-il avec hargne.

\- Mais bien sûr je comprends parfaitement, tenez faite attention avec cela dit, la lames de mes poignard et épée son couvertes de poison et évité de retirer la sécurité de mes pistolets, ou vous risqué un accident. Affirmais-je en lui confiant mes armes.

\- Bien, toi là, va dire à Dadan que nous avons une invitée, et qu'elle souhaite discuté avec elle au sujet d'Ace. Dit lui aussi qu'elle est totalement désarmée. Dit-il à l'un de ces subalternes.

\- Merci, dite moi, vous semblez tous bien fatiguer, auriez vous des difficultés avec l'enfant? Demandais-je gentiment en remarquant leurs cernes sous leurs yeux.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas gamine, que nous veus-tu a moi et au gosse? Fit une grosse dame avec de longs cheveux châtain bouclé et des yeux marron, qui venaient de sortir de la cabane avec l'enfant hurlant dans ces bras.

\- Doucement madame, commencer par vous calmer un minimum, si vous continuer à hurler comme cela vous aller vraiment l'effrayer d'avantage et là se sera long pour le calmer. Dis-je en souriant. En faite je suis là sur la promesse que j'ai faite au père du petit que vous tenait entre vos bras, je souhaiterais le reprendre avec moi, et l'emmenait dans ma maison a Fuschia où je souhaite l'élever, évidement Garp n'est pas au courant, et je n'ais aucunement l'intention de le contacter, au départ il n'avait pas le droit de l'emmenait ici sans mon consentement, mais bon ce qui est fait, est fait, inutile de revenir dessus. Expliquais-je doucement sans lever la voix.

\- Comment être sur que cela n'est pas un piège? Après tout, nous ne savons rien de toi, Gaki, alors pourquoi aurions nous confiance en toi? Me dit-elle tout en baissant les décibels afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes.

\- Je m'appelle Laïa, surnommer par la Marine l'Ange Démoniaque, je faisais partie de l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson, sois disant la fille biologique de Gol D Roger, chose fausse, je suis presque comme sa fille, mais adoptive, je connaissais sa mère au petit, Portgas D Rouge, une femme admirable qui n'hésitait pas a assommé Rayleigh quand celui-ci allait prendre une cuite au bar de l'île, et revenait systématiquement beurré. Roger est mort en pirate, certes exécuté par la Marine mais il préférait ça à mourir allongé sur un lit d'hôpital a cause de sa maladie. Il ressemble beaucoup a sa mère, a Rouge, il a la même forme de visage et ces adorables taches de rousseurs, je suis sur que ces yeux serons aussi marrons que ceux de Roger et Rouge. Par contre, il a l'air d'avoir de la fièvre madame, vous devriez faire attention, et lui donner régulièrement a boire de l'eau. Dis-je tout en réfléchissant a la manière de les convaincre de mon identité.

\- Hum, c'est bon je te crois, seul Garp et la gamine de Roger était au courant pour sa maladie, alors c'est bon, et tu a raison petite il a de la fièvre depuis deux semaines et impossible de la faire baisser. Il refuse de boire, il bave de plus en plus, et a des irritations bien marquées sur les fesses. M'assurât-elle après avoir souffler de soulagement.

\- Je peux le prendre? Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Luis demandais-je en tendant les bras."

Elle me le donnât sans hésitation, dés que j'eu Ace dans les bars, il cessa peut a peut de pleurer et me regarda avec curiosité, alors doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, je mis un doigt sur ces lèvres et lui ouvrit délicatement la bouche la je pus voire, de nombreuse marque rouge sur ces gencives, cela semblait être très douloureux, une fois ceci fais, je me dirigeât vers la cabane ou j'entrais puis je fouiller rapidement dans la petite cuisine, la un congélateur qui marcher, je pris une petite cuillère que je rangeais a l'intérieur du congelot, et je retourner au salon, ou les bandits m'observèrent avec suspicion pour la majeur partie et curiosité pour les autres, Ace était calme pour le moment, mais je sentait qu'il n'aller pas tarder a se remettre a crier alors je profiter de l'accalmie pour le forcer a boire un grand biberon d'eau bien fraîche, puis je le changeait, la je pus constater que, en effet, il avait les fesses bien rouge, elles étaient presque en sang, alors je sortit un baumes réparateur fais par mes soin de mon sac et j'en appliquer une dose généreuse sur ces petite fesses, ce qui semblât le soulager, car il me fis un grand sourire que je le lui rendis, une fois changeais, je le berçait tout doucement afin de le faire dormir, je le laissait ensuite dormir dans un petit panier d'osier, et avec juste un petit T-shirt et sa couche, car la chaleur du lieu était étouffante.

"- Tu semble bien te débrouillée avec le petit, gamine, c'était quoi cette pâtes que tu lui as mis? Et pourquoi tu as mis une cuillère dans le congel? Me demandât-elle surprise.

\- Depuis que je suis en routes pour venir ici j'en ai profiter pour lire le plus de livre possible sur le sujet des enfants afin de bien me préparer pour lui, la pâte est en faite un baumes cicatrisant et nourrissant, il va aider a soulager la douleur et a cicatrisé les irritation des fesses de Ace, pour la cuillère, cela est simple, c'est parce qu'il fait ces dents, la cuillère une fois bien froide, va servir, il va la mettre dans sa bouche, et ainsi soulager la douleur de ces dents qui sont entrain de pousser. Expliquais-je en souriant. Le froid anesthésie la douleur, quand un enfant fait ces dents, celui-ci est sujet a de la fièvre, beaucoup de pleurs a cause de la douleur, de ces gencives, mais également a cause des irritations qui vont avec le tout, mais ce qui ma mis la puce a l'oreille c'est que vous m'avait dit qu'il bavait plus que de raison, il ma juste fallut vérifier avant d'être sûr.

\- Je vois, heureusement que tu es venue petite car on serait encore bon pour une nuit blanche, j'adore ce gosse, mais je ne suis pas faite pour l'élever, alors si tu veus le prendre te gêne pas, en ce qui concerne Garp, il ne passe pas souvent et même sans ça, il ne saura pas, il avait cas pas me le confier en premier lieux. Nous les bandits ne sommes pas des baby-sitters.

\- Je compter justement le prendre avec moi comme je vous l'ais dit toute a l'heure, mais je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez rester le plus possible en contacte avec lui, alors vous pouvez venir le voir quand vous voulez, il m'arrivera parfois de devoir partir de temps a autres pendant quelque jours ou semaines, dans se cas je vous le confirez, de cette manière, il vous oubliera pas, après tout vous, vous en êtes tous occuper pendant prés d'un an et demi. Dis-je en les faisant pleurer de joie."

Après cette discussion, je leurs proposer de prendre le petit dé maintenant afin de les laisser se reposer, car pas de sommeil depuis deux semaines cela n'était pas saint pour eux. Chose qu'ils acceptèrent rapidement avec la promesse de passer d'ici quelque jour pour voir comme s'acclimater Ace.

Pendant que je redescendais au village avec Ace dans mes bras, je souriais comme une folle, de bonheur, j'était grande sœur, j'allais élever mon petit frère, et surtout j'avais un petit frère, enfin je savais si s'avait était un garçon ou une fille, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Pour un peus j'en aurais sauté de joie, mais Ace étant dans mes bras j'évitais de le faire. Dés que j'eu réussi à sortir de l'orée des bois, je vis le village presque dans son ensemble m'observer les bras ballant comme si ils ne croyaient pas que j'allais revenir vivante, et avec en prime un enfant dans les bras qui semblait dormir bienheureusement tout en tenant dans l'une de ces petite mains un morceau de ma veste. Je les ignorer et me dirigeais vers ma maison ou j'entrais doucement, la fraîcheur des lieux me soulageas grandement de la chaleur torride de l'extérieur, une fois rentrais je me dirigeai a l'étage et je déposer Ace dans son berceau dans sa nouvelle chambre. Dés qu'il fut bien en sécurité allonger sur le matelas, je le regarder dormir avec un sourire scotcher au visage, il était trop adorable. Ma nouvelle vie commençait enfin.


	7. Chapitre 6

M'occuper d'Ace, ne fut pas un réelle problème, c'est vrais que ce ne fus pas facile au début car, je n'avais pas l'habitude des enfants en bas âges, mais se fus toute fois, un réel plaisir de prendre soin de lui. Il était d'un naturel calme, et souriant à tout, a chaque fois qu'il me voyait il souriait. Les premier temps se fut difficile car il faisait ces dents, et du coup il pleurer beaucoup, il avait mal, et tout ce que je pouvais faire, était de le prendre dans mes bras et lui frotter le dos toute en fredonnant une berceuse, je lui raconter mes aventures sur l'Oro Jackson et lui parler de notre père Roger. Même si je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas encore se que je lui disais, ma voix le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il mange, boivent et se repose un peut. Au bout d'un long mois, ces dents ne furent plus trop un problème, je pus enfin savourer le calme de l'île et du village, n'entendant que les rire des enfants a l'extérieur dans les rue ainsi que les gens discuter entre eux joyeusement, cela me faisais du bien, encore plus que la mer ne se trouvait pas loin, je pouvais la nuit l'observé et entendre ces doux remous qui me berçais comme sur le navire de Roger. Makino et le maire du village me rendais régulièrement visite histoire de voir comment je me débrouillée et si je n'avais besoins de rien. Dadan et les brigands descendais toute les semaines au village afin de voir comment allait Ace et comment il grandissait. Ils étaient enfin tranquille, ne plus l'avoir prés d'eux à hurler pour quémander de l'attention leurs avaient permis de récupérer les heures de sommeil qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis que Garp l'avait déposé chez eux.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passer, et qu'Ace grandissait, je pus constater que je n'aller pas aussi bien que cela, car trois mois après avoir récupérer Ace, j'eu de grande douleur dans le bas ventre, au début je penser que cela n'était rien, que j'avais du manger quelque chose de pas frais ou de périmé sans m'en rendre compte, mais ces douleurs persistèrent. Pendant deux long mois je souffris a cause de ces douleurs, mais ce qui me fit enfin réagir ce fut le fait qu'un matin je me réveillais l'entre-jambe, mon intimité, mon short et mes draps couvert et tacher de sang. Je fus prise de panique car jamais auparavant je n'avais entendus parler de cela, j'eu tellement peur que je décider d'aller au plus vite en parler avec Makino, ma seule amie qui pourrais sans doute me répondre. Je savais qu'elle aller venir très tôt ce matin, alors je me levais, allait me laver, mais qu'importe le nombre de fois que je me nettoyée, le sang continuer de couler, et les douleurs était bien là, sans compter que je pus constater que ma poitrine qui avait encore grossis était gonflé et douloureuse. En désespoir de cause, j'utiliser du papier afin d'absorber le plus de sang possible le temps que Makino arrive. J'avais tellement peur de mourir, et de laisser Ace tout seul, que je crus que je devais faire mon testament dés maintenant, mais je fus rappelé à l'ordre par Ace qui venait de se réveiller et réclamer à grand renfort de gazouillement son petit déjeuner. Je m'habillais rapidement, et changeait ma literie, puis j'aller m'occuper de Ace qui m'attendais paisiblement, mais il fut rapidement silencieux et soucieux en me voyant si paniquée. Je fus d'ailleurs très surprise de le voire aussi silencieux, lui qui me faisait d'ordinaire des petits gazouillements caractéristique d'un bébé heureux. Après le petit déjeuner je le laisser dans son parc et je dû retourner me changer car le papier n'avait pas suffit, au bout d'un long moment à arpenter mon salon de long en large, la sonnette ce manifesta enfin, Makino était enfin arrivée, mais pas seule car Dadan était la tout comme le maire. Ils souriaient tout les trois heureux de me voir et de voir Ace, seulement leurs sourires se fanèrent rapidement quand ils virent mon expression affolée. Alors avec rapidité, je les fis entré, je confiais Ace au vieux maire le temps de parler avec Dadan et Makino, car il était hors de question d'en discuter avec le vieux dans les pattes, trop gênant, en plus il va servir de nounou le temps que je parle avec les deux autres. Une fois le vieux occupé avec Ace, j'entraînais Makino et Dadan dans ma chambre afin d'avoir cette discussion en toute tranquillité.

"- Et gamine, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive pour être aussi affolée cela ne te ressemble pas? Commença Dadan avec un sourire.

\- Et bien... Je... Comment dire, et par ou commencer? Commençais-je sans trouver mes mots.

\- Laïa, calme toi, respire, ne t'inquiète pas tu peus tout nous dire, tenta Makino pour me rassurée.

\- Et bien voila, j'ai peur je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Depuis deux moi j'ai des douleurs dans le bas ventre, la poitrine gonflé et douloureuse, et ce matin je me suis réveiller avec du sang partout sur mes draps et mes jambes, en plus peus importe le nombre de fois que je me nettoie le sang continue de couler, s'il vous plait les filles dite moi se qu'il m'arrive. Fis-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Attends gamine ne me dis pas que tu ne sais rien sur la puberté les différences hommes femmes, et tout ce qui va avec? Dit Dadan avec les yeux exorbités.

\- Bah, heu... visiblement non... Répondis-je d'une toute petite voix morte de honte.

\- Qui est l'abruti congénital qui ta élevée sans rien te dire de ses choses là? Ajoutât-elle avec incrédulité.

\- Bah, a ma décharge, il y'avait que des hommes sur l'Oro Jackson et je ne pense pas que les Hommes-Poissons des pirates du soleil on penser a cela, car j'ai jamais posé de question, je sais que les corps masculins et féminin ne sont pas identique, mais j'en sais pas plus, je me suis pas pencher sur le sujet aussi. Avouais-je honteusement.

\- Calme toi Dadan, dit moi Laïa ta mère ne t'en a jamais parler? Me demanda Makino.

\- Bah, elle n'avait pas eu le temps, j'avais que huit ans quand elle est morte et que je fus recueillis pas Roger. Du coup j'ai jamais rien su de se que vous allez me dire. Fis-je piteusement.

\- Ah je vois, je comprends mieux, bien alors, sache que tu n'a pas a avoir peur des saignements que tu as actuellement, cela est tout a fait normal, me dit-elle en souriant. Ce phénomène est ce que l'on appelle avoir ces règles. Ces saignement son là pour annoncer que ton corps est actuellement prés pour un jour porté et mettre au monde un enfant, ou plusieurs si l'envie s'en fait sentir. Ce sont t'est première règles donc elles seront plus longues et douloureuses que les suivante, en général, mais cela est différend pour chaque femme, cette période dure entre trois et cinq jours par mois, mais pendant les trois prochaine années elles seront totalement irrégulière, ce qui encore une fois normal, ton corps dois trouver son rythmes, et il va prendre du temps. C'est aussi pendant cette période que ton corps va le plus changer, ta poitrine va encore prendre du volume, tu va grandir d'un coup, puis ton visage se fera plus féminin, ton allure sera celle d'une femme, bien évidemment, se sera aussi une période déterminante pour ton estime de soi. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu te lave régulièrement car tu risque d'attraper des maladies comme des infections et d'autres encore.

\- Heu, mais comment je pourrais potentiellement me retrouver avec un enfant dans le ventre au juste? Demandais-je curieusement.

\- Heu, là je pense que nous allons laisser Ace aux soins du maire et t'emmener en ville acheter se que tu pourrais avoir besoin, quant a ta question je préfère que se sois le médecin qui te l'explique, ou sinon tu achèteras des livres sur le sujet dans une librairie. Dit-elle pour éluder la question."

La discussion me rassuras, je n'avais rien de grave j'entrais juste dans l'adolescence et le monde des femmes, ce qui en sois était quelque peus effrayant quand on n'est pas prévenue. (Nda: Roger et les autres messieurs, on préférait laisser la pauvre enfant se démerder car trop gêner d'aborder le sujet avec elle, et le toubib n'avait pas envie de lui en parler (flemmards et trouillards ces messieurs)) Une fois rassurais nous redescendîmes et je demandais au maire de garder Ace pour moi le temps d'aller faire quelque Achat urgents avec Makino et Dadan, aller savoir si le maire ce douté de quelque chose mais il accepta avec vigueur et nous jetas dehors avec force, a ce moment là je cru rêver je venais de me faire mettre a la porte de ma maison par le maire du village, un petit vieux qui n'était même pas fichus de défendre le village tout seul. Enfin bref, une fois dehors avec mon argent, nous allâmes rapidement en ville, trouver une pharmacie qui me donna quelque médicaments pour mon "problème" ainsi que des pilules sois disant contraceptives que Dadan et Makino s'empressèrent de m'acheter, une fois la pharmacie passer, elles me conduisirent vers un magasin pour femme où elles m'emmenèrent rapidement, là, elles me trouvèrent de quoi empêcher le sang de tacher d'avantage mes vêtements. Une fois tout mes achats terminer, nous rentrâmes a Fuschia, et la je m'enfermais dans ma salle de bain ou j'utiliser enfin une protection. Je du la changeais régulièrement dans la journée et les jours suivant, car cela ressemblait fortement a ReverseMountain. Une chose fut sur c'est que je n'oublierais jamais ces première règles et que le jour ou je mourrais j'irais coller deux trois droite bien sentis aux Nakamas de l'Oro Jackson pour m'avoir laissé dans la mouise.

Par la suite, tout ce passa bien, hors mis les périodes douloureuse, Ace grandissait vite et bien, et moi je bouquiner des livres que j'avais du acheter a la librairie de la grande ville, et en les lisant je devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate, car Makino et Dadan refuser de me dire comment je pouvais tombée enceinte, du coup pour l'évité j'ai du me documenter, préférant les livres a la discussion gênante avec le toubib du coin. Sérieux je ne fus jamais aussi gêner qu'au moment ou j'ai vue les illustrations plus que suggestives du livre. Au moins maintenant je savais à quoi m'en tenir, mais que j'aurais un jour envie de connaitre ça... Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire avec n'importe qui, puis je ne risquais pas d'oublier un jour ma pilule.

Ace me rendais fière comme pas possible, je l'adorais ce petit gredin, il était toujours aussi mignon, et adorable. Ironiquement ce fut lors de son tout premier mot que j'eu une révélation. Ce jour là, j'étais dans mon salon assise sur l'un des fauteuil pendant que Makino et Dadan utiliser le canapé, nous discutions des nombreux avis de recherche que je récupérer via le journal afin de me maintenir informer pour plus tard, nous donnions aussi nos avis sur la situation politique du monde ainsi que sur le gouvernement mondial et les révolutionnaires. Ace jouait gentiment sur son petit tapis non loin de moi, mais je ne le surveiller pas aussi bien que j'aurais dû, car il dû en avoir marre de jouer tout seul, alors il avait commencé à ramper vers moi, en tentant d'attirer mon attention, chose qui n'eu aucun effet visiblement. J'étais tellement prise par ma conversation que je ne le vis pas ce mettre assis juste a mes pieds, et essayer de tirer mes vêtements pour que je m'occupe de lui. Mais il y' avait rien à faire, je me rendis compte de rien. Puis au bout d'un moment, j'entendis une petite voix toute fluette et mignonne comme tout, utiliser un mot auquel je ne m'attendais pas, il avait parlé pour la toute première fois, et m'avais appelé "maman". Dés que je l'entendis, je cesser de parler avec mes amies, tout comme Makino et Dadan et l'observas avec surprise, là, dés qu'il vit qu'il avait toute l'attention souhaiter, il recommença, le, "maman" que j'entendis plus distinctement, me fis monté les larmes aux yeux. Je n'étais pas sa mère, mais sa sœur adoptive non officiel, mais la lueur de détermination dans ces petit yeux chocolat malicieux, ainsi que le sourire adorable et innocent, me fis comprendre que peut importe se que j'étais censés être au début, aujourd'hui j'étais sa mère, et rien n'y personne ne pourrais le changer. Je compris alors, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une grande sœur, mais bel et bien d'une mère, alors je ne pus qu'accepter, il était à présent mon fils, et rien ni personne ne pourrais le changer pas même la Marine, et le gouvernement. J'étais tellement fière et heureuse, que j'en pleurais de bonheur, tout comme Makino et Dadan, qui accepter les fais sans broncher. Après tout, quand Garp débarquer de temps a autre sur l'île, je ne lui laisser même pas le temps d'avancer que je l'assommer avec mon Haki royal, le déguiser en danseuse avec tout l'attirail nécessaire, et le renvoyer a Marineford attacher au mât de son navire, afin de bien l'humilier, et ces hommes effrayer reçurent l'ordre de ne le détacher uniquement arriver a bon port et avec tout le gratin de la marine présent sur le port. Autant dire avec la presse présente bien évidement, et dés que les images apparaissaient dans le journal, j'en riais comme une malade, et sans doute comme tous les pirates de GrandLine et du Nouveau Monde.

Un jour, alors que Ace avais quatre ans, Makino arrivât en courant, défonçant la porte d'entrée, elle arrivât devant moi, en tenant dans ces bras un bébé. Elle était prise de panique, et sembler au bord des larmes, alors je la fit s'asseoir a la table de la cuisine, Ace était entrain de jouer dans le jardin, et je lui fis boire un thé bien chaud sucré, une fois qu'elle fut quelque peut clamée, elle m'expliqua que Garp était passer en coup de vent, ne cherchant pas a voir Ace, mais avec l'enfant qu'elle tenait présentement dans les bras, il le lui aurais confiait en disant que c'était sont petit fils que son abruti de fils (selon c'est propre termes) lui avait confier en disant qu'il pouvais pas s'en charger lui même, car trop occuper, et qu'il ne souhaiter pas l'élever. Garp ne savait pas qui était la mère du mioche, et s'en foutais pas mal, il semblait apparemment furieux, mais ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qu'il était foutus de faire, confier la responsabilité a quelqu'un d'autre, ah ça, elle est bien belle la Marine. Alors de mon côté je proposer la seule chose que je pouvais, de prendre l'enfant avec moi, et de l'élevé avec Ace, de manière a laisser de la liberté a Makino qui elle n'avait rien demandé, et n'était pas prête à assumer l'arrivée d'un enfant dans sa vie, puis avec le bar à tenir cela n'était pas vraiment compatible. Je lui laisser le temps de réfléchir un peus, puis j'aller appeler Ace pour le goûté, cet enfant était un véritable estomac sur pattes, un puits sans fond, un véritable trou noir, dés que le mot goûté eu quitter la barrière de mes lèvres je vis une traînée orange apparaître devant moi, et en me retournant Ace était déjà installer confortablement a la table de la cuisine a attendre son casse croûte, toute en lorgnant le bébé dans les bras de Makino, qui continuer a réfléchir posément tout en buvant son thé.

"- Ace aujourd'hui c'est cookies au pépites de chocolat avec un grand verre de lait, cela te va mon ange? Lui demandais-je en souriant sachant qu'il ne cracherait pas dessus.

\- Vi maman, dit maman il est a tatie Makino le bébé? Me demandat-il curieux.

\- Nan, Ace, il n'est pas a moi, c'est Garp ton grand père qui me là confier seulement je peus pas m'en occuper alors je cherche une solution. Mais dit moi, sa te tente d'avoir un petit frère? Lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Pourquoi un petit frère? Veus pas, maman va que s'occuper de lui, et plus de moi, alors nan j'en veus pas. Avouât-il en lançant un regard coléreux au petit qui dormait.

\- Ace, regarde moi, Makino n'a pas trop le choix, et c'est moi qui lui est proposé de me le confier, je comprend que tu est peur que je ne m'occupe plus de toi, et si j'accueil cet enfant chez nous, bien évidement que je m'en occuperais plus que toi, car c'est un bébé qui ne peus pas encore s'occuper de lui tout seul, toi aussi au même âge tu ne pouvais rien faire, lui expliquais-je après avoir compris que Makino c'était finalement décider. Toi tu seras son grand frère qui veilleras sur lui, quand il aura ton âge actuel là tu pourras lui apprendre plein de choses, pour le moment il ne peus même pas manger tout seul. S'il te plait Ace, soit gentil.

\- Mais tu reste ma maman pas vraie? Dit moi que tu reste ma maman s'il te plait que tu ne va pas m'abandonner et me remplacer. Commençât-il tout en pleurant.

\- Oh Ace, bien sûr que je reste ta maman, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais et ne te remplacerais. Ne pense pas a des choses pareil mon fils, tu es mon petit garçon, et tu va être le plus merveilleux des grand-frère j'en suis certaine. Ne pleurs plus mon ange. Je comprends que tu ais peur, et que tu sois inquiet, tu n'a pas l'habitude de partager t'est affaire et ta chambre, mais regarde le, il ne prendra pas toute la place, je vais juste aménager la chambre différemment, et puis je ne compte pas changer la décoration, je suis sûr que lui aussi va l'adorait. Et puis ne compte pas a se que je sois trop occuper avec lui pour arrêter t'ais cours comme cela jeune homme, après tout il faut bien que tu apprennes à lire et a écrire correctement. Lui assurais-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en lui caressant la tête."

Après qu'il se soit calmé, je demandais a Makino de s'occuper pendant un petit moment du petit, pendant que Ace et moi préparions un peut de place pour le nouveau venu, une fois que tout fut prêt, je pus le prendre dans mes bras, il était tout petit et léger, tout mignon, Makino partit après m'avoir dit que le petiot s'appeler Monkey D Luffy. Une fois seule avec Ace, Luffy, se réveillât et m'observât avec ces grand yeux marrons, puis il commençât à s'agiter, réclamant sans doute à manger, ce que je lui accordai sans discuter, alors assise sur le canapé avec Ace a mes côtés, je donnais a Luffy son biberon, qu'il s'empressa de finir goulûment. Ace semblât pendant tout le repas du bébé hypnotiser par lui, après tout il n'avait encore jamais vue de bébé, alors il était curieux. Je le laissai faire, car il devait se familiarisé avec Lu.

Après ce jour là, notre routine fut quelque peut chambouler, Lu était aussi calme que l'avait était Ace, mais il réclamait encore plus souvent de quoi remplir son estomac. J'avais encore hérité d'un trou noir, enfin, cela ne me faisais que sourire, car ça me prouvais que je me débrouillée plutôt bien avec deux enfant a charge. Malgré tout seul nos nuits furent raccourcis grandement car Luffy, ne cesser de ce réveiller et de hurlait pour que je le nourrisse ou le change, après cette longue période, je ne pouvais que compatir au triste sort des brigands et de Dadan qui l'avaient eux subit avec Ace. Mais je fus tout aussi heureuse que pour Ace quand Luffy fit ces premiers pas et dit ces premiers mot, qui furent "maman" et "Ace". Celui-ci, avait eux beaucoup de mal au début à s'y faire, car évidemment je passais clairement plus de temps avec Lu qu'avec lui, il avait était jaloux, puis après qu'il est dû sous ma demande donner le biberon et le bain a Lu, il ce calmât et devint un grand frère attentionné. Ace adorait Luffy, et lui, le lui rendait bien. Il était quasiment inséparable, mais Apres deux ans avec Lu dans les pattes, il voulut un peut plus de tranquillité, car Lu était une pile électrique, une véritable boule d'énergie inépuisable. Quand Lu eux quatre ans, je commençais à l'entraîner avec Ace, afin qu'ils puissent tout deux se défendre quand ils seraient adultes. Je leurs appris à utiliser le Haki sensitif et de l'armement, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu fut qu'ils possèdent tout deux le Haki Royal, ce fut une agréable grosse surprise, alors je leurs appris à l'utiliser.

Malheureusement, il me fallut régulièrement quitter l'île afin d'éliminer des bandes de pirates qui s'amuser à envahir les îles voisines et a semer la terreur partout où ils passaient. Et ce fut lors d'une des mes absence que Luffy faillis être tué. Durant le massacre des pirates que je faisais, j'eu le sentiment désagréable que les garçons étaient en danger, alors je finis ma mission le plus vite possible, et repartis vers Fuschia, il me fallu une semaine pour rentrais a la maison. Mais dés que j'eu posé le pied a terre, je courus directement au bar de Makino, ou Luffy était attablé avec Ace, ils furent heureux de me voir rentré, mais aussi surpris quand je demandais a Makino ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle me racontar l'arrivée surprenante de pirates étrange dont le capitaine n'était autre que Shanks (heureusement que je n'étais pas là), que Luffy était très vite devenu proche de celui-ci, en gros c'est limite s'il ne l'appeler pas papa. Mais qu'il y'a une semaine environs, des bandits de la grande ville étaient venu boire du rhum, sauf que l'équipage de Shanks avait vidé la réserve, il a faillis en résulté une bagarre, que Luffy n'avait pas compris pourquoi Shanks ne c'était pas défendus, que de rage il avait mangé un fruit bizarre qui ce trouvait dans un coffre que Shanks avait laissait ouvert a coté de lui, et que ce fruit était un fruit du démon. Apparemment, le lendemain, Luffy avait provoqué les brigands afin de lavé l'honneur des pirates, mais faillis y laisser la vie quand celui-ci avait pris la fuite fasse aux pirates tout en ayant kidnappé Lu, une fois au large dans une minuscule embarcation, il tenta de jeter Lu a la mer, mais l'idiot de voleur fut bouffer par le monstre marin qui traîner dans le coin, Lu faillis aussi y passer, mais Shanks était intervenu a temps, mais y laissa un bras. Après tout ce remue ménage, l'équipage quitta l'île tout en donnant a Lu le chapeau de paille de Roger, Shanks lui aurait fais promettre de lui rendre le chapeau quand il aurait atteint son rêves de devenir le roi des pirates. Ah et apparemment Ace, était quelque part dans la forêt pendant tout ça. Une fois que Makino eu finit de tout me dire, je soufflais de soulagement, mais je restais inquiète pour Shanks, car il avait quand même sacrifié son bras pour mon fils, mais aussi heureuse qu'il l'est fait, tout en voulant le baffer d'avoir laissé traîner son fruit du démon alors qu'il y avait un enfant tout jeunes dans les parages. Résulta des course, je me retrouvais avec un Ace qui culpabilisé de n'avoir pas était présent, un Luffy en caoutchouc survolté, et une envie d'aller m'enterrer dans un trou très profonds. Encore une nouvelle chose à apprendre a Lu, gérer son fruit du démon, génial il manquer plus que cela, mais bon, plus le choix, aller direction entrainement.

Quelque mois plus tard, Ace et Luffy, vinrent me voir avec prés d'eux un petit garçon aussi blond qu'eux était brun, les yeux leu ciel et coiffer d'un haut de forme bleu marine. D'après Ace il s'appelait Sabo et les garçon voulaient tout deux que je l'adopte lui aussi, je fus plutôt surprise, et demandas des explications que j'eu du mal a leurs arracher, car Ace et Lu avait commencer a ce battre avec l'autre garçon car celui-ci refuser d'en parler, mais il n'eu pas le choix quand Ace et Lu réussir a l'attacher et le bâillonner afin d'être tranquille pour tout me raconté, en les voyant comme cela tout les trois j'eu un léger ricanement, qui les firent sourire tout les deux. Puis Ace redevint sérieux, et semblait vraiment furieux, et je compris pourquoi et le devint aussi quand il me racontât que Sabo, était le fils d'un couple de noble qui ne s'occuper pas de lui, autrement que pour tout faire pour gravir l'échelle social de la noblesse, rien que t'entendre ce genre de connerie je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me rendre dans la très haute ville, et de massacrer tout les nobles qui croiseraient mon chemin. Mais je me retins, a la place, je détacher Sabo et le pris dans mes bras en lui chuchotant qu'a partir de maintenant il était mon fils et qu'il ne risquer plus rien, que j'allais m'occuper de lui, et lui donner tout l'amour qu'un enfant a besoin, des vêtements neuf a s'a convenance, et évidemment l'éducation qui va avec, et l'entrainement du diable. Il en fut tout ému, et en pleura pendant une bonne demi heure, puis avec Ace et Lu, on allât prendre quelque vêtement dans leur armoire, et je l'envoyais ce changer dans la salle de bain, évidemment après qu'il est pris une bonne douche. Par la suite, les garçons eurent une enfance plus qu'heureuse, mais je leurs avait interdit de remettre les pieds a Grey Terminal ainsi que dans la ville, afin que personne ne puisse remettre la main sur Sabo mais aussi pour les protéger tout les trois.

Quand Sabo eu dix-sept ans, il décidât de prendre la mer afin de devenir révolutionnaire, ce que j'encourageais avec force, après tout je n'allais quand même pas briser le rêve de mon fils. Je lui préparât tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour son voyage, un petit bateau de pêches, acheter avec de l'argent voler aux noblions du coin, un LogPose, des cartes, des livres sur la navigation et pleins d'autres sur diverse sujet, des vêtements, des vivres... Une fois tout prêt, j'eu du mal a le laisser partir vivre ces propres aventures, c'était mon fils, et comme toute mère j'avais la vague a l'âme, mais je me devait d'être forte, j'en avait encore deux a occuper jusqu'à leurs propre départs. Après Sabo, dont j'eu des nouvel régulièrement grâce a l'escargophone que je lui avais fournis, il m'appeler très souvent, apparemment il avait intégrer les rangs des révolutionnaire, et c'était bon pour lui, Ace, Lu et moi lui manquions mais il savait que l'on se reverrait tout les trois. Ils savaient Ace et Luffy que je n'étais pas leurs mère biologique, mais cela m'était égale, tout comme pour eux, car c'est moi qui les avaient élevé tout les deux avec leurs frère Sabo, alors ils en étaient heureux. Tout trois avait décidé de porter le même nom de famille, Luffy refuser catégoriquement de porter le nom des deux hommes qui l'avait lâchement abandonné aux mains de d'autres, Ace, ne voulait pas utiliser le nom de Roger car il voulait que tous le reconnaisse comme étant simplement un pirate et nom le rejeton du roi, Sabo, lui voulait par ce fait avoir la preuve qu'il était vraiment considérer comme un membre de la famille a part entière. Aucun n'arrivaient a l'époque a ce mettre d'accord, alors je leurs proposer qu'en privé nous serions la famille Gol D, et que pour eux en public ils s'appelleraient tous Portgas D. Chose qui leurs plut toute suite, comme cela, Ace ne renier pas vraiment son père. Alors mon idée fut adoptée à l'unanimité.

Un an après le départ de Sabo ce fut Ace qui du quitter notre foyer, je préparais tout pour lui, comme pour Sabo, avec juste une plus grosse réserve de nourriture. Cette fois ce fut Ace qui ne voulait plus partir car il allait me quitté moi, sa mère, alors je du l'envoyer dans le canot avec un bon coup de pied et le forçait à prendre le large. Plus qu'un, Luffy lui devais partir d'ici quatre ans, et moi je rêver de reprendre la mer, Luffy le savait, et il décidât que je devais partir a mon tour, et que Makino se ferrait une joie de veillait sur lui pendant les quatre prochaine années. Il insista pendant au moins trois mois, ou je finis par craquer, je du reprendre la mer en laissant mon plus jeune fils seul a sa demande.


	8. Chapitre 7

Quand je fus au large, je ne pus que me laisser choir au soleil pendant quelque instant tout en respirant a plein poumons l'odeur iodé de la mer que le vent m'apporter sur mon petit navire. Me gorgeant de ces anciennes sensation que je n'avais jamais pus oublier, cette fois, ce n'était pas juste pour quelque jour, mais pour une période plus qu'indéterminée, j'en souriais presque de bonheur. J'avais placé l'île sous ma protection, et sous mon étendard, afin de protéger les habitants des prochaines attaques de pirate. Avec précaution, je me levais enfin du rebord afin de me placer à la barre pour prendre le bon cap, et ne pas me perdre. Décidant de prendre le cap vers LogueTown, l'île où tout commence, finis et recommence. Je souhaiter payer mes respects a l'homme qui fut mon père pendant quelque temps, ainsi que trouver un navire plus grand et quelque Nakamas, pour le manier, et commencer mon équipage.

Une semaine après mon départ, j'arrivais enfin a Logue Town, la je laissais mon bateau, pour aller, sur la grande place. L'échafaud n'avait jamais était enlever après son exécution, une fois devant je restais longtemps a l'admirer me rappelant de chaque instant passer avec lui, jusqu'à sa mort, ainsi que sa voix, son visage, ces gestes tendre et protecteur. J'approchais doucement, et posais ma main sur le métal froid, ignorant les regard incrédule, suspicieux et méprisant des passants, et je murmurais, doucement comme pour raconter tout ce que j'avait fais jusqu'à présent, comment j'étais partis, les marchand d'esclave, la ventes, les dragon céleste, Fisher Tiger, l'évasion, ma décision, les pirates du soleil, Koala, mon voyage vers East Blue, comment j'avais récupérer Ace, l'avait élever lui Luffy et Sabo, Silver Rayleigh et sa traîtrise, lui demandant pardon pour le fait de considérer Ace comme mon fils. Après un long moment, je lui jurai de ne jamais me laisser battre par quiconque, et de devenir la meilleur pirate qui existe et de protéger le plus d'innocents que possible. Je n'avais pas peur, et je souriais tout en regardant le ciel, et laissant mes murmures monter les rejoindre Roger et Rouge.

Une fois que j'eu finis, je repartis, mais je ne quittais pas l'île, j'allais discrètement regardais les navires a vendre, ironiquement, je tombais en pâmoisons devant un navire, qui sembler certes vieux mais qui avait de la gueule. Le bois de la coque était un magnifique chêne, d'un brun presque doré, les mats aux nombres de trois était haut, mais celui du milieu était le plus haut avec le nid de pie, il semblait grand sans pour autant être immense (plus petit que le MobyDick) la poupe avais la forme non définit se qui signifier qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé preneur. Il ne me restait plus qu'a visité l'intérieur, ce que je fis suivis du vendeur, la cabine du capitaine, était spacieuse, avec un grand lit double au voilage blanc et bleu, car c'était aussi un baldaquin, ce qui donner un aspect plutôt féminin, le grand bureau en acacia était grand, l'armoire pouvais contenir plus d'un quarantaine de tenues, il y avais un meuble pour ranger les armes, un buffet pour l'alcool, derrière le bureau c'était une baie vitré magnifique, donnant sur l'océan, quand a la salle de bain elle avait était faite en marbre d'or rose. Les cabines pour l'équipage était beaucoup moins belle, mais ne semblaient pas immonde, pareil pour les salles de bains, il y avait aussi une salle de bain commune, ainsi qu'un dortoir, les cales étaient très grandes, on pouvait le dispatcher en plusieurs parties, ont pouvais y rajouter des cellules pour les éventuels prisonniers. La cuisine était toute équipée et me faisait irrémédiablement de l'œil. Non, définitivement non, il me faut ce navire, qu'importe le prix, je l'aurais quitte a tuer le vendeur et ses supérieurs, voir même a volé ce navire, je le veus il est a moi. Mon bien, mon précieuuuuuux. (NDA: Gollum^^)

J'en revenais pas, le vendeur me la offert en disant que personne n'en voulait car il avait pas l'aspect adéquate, alors que c'était une œuvre d'art. Je pus donc demander au vendeur de faire graver sur la poupe une tête de phœnix et une tête de dragon ce faisant face en tenant un cœur en diamant. J'évitais de mettre toute suite mon Jolly Roger sur le mât car la Marine traîner dans le coin, et je préférais évite le sergent Smoker. Je récupérer mes affaire et le peus de mes vivres et les rangeais sur mon bateau. Par la suite je retournais en ville, afin d'augmenter mes achat toute en volant discrètement les bourses des passants (NDA: ouep, c'est une Pickpocket sans trouble compulsif (se plaindre a Rayleigh)). En trois jours le navire eu tout ce dont il pouvais avoir besoins, j'avais transformer l'immense cabine qui servait a un cuisinier, qui devait être complètement narcissique, en infirmerie, avec tout le matériel nécessaire, la cuisine et les réserves était pleine a craquer, j'avais acheter du linge pour les literies, afin que les Nakamas se sente plus ou moins a l'aise, j'avais appris entre temps que la coque du navire avait était faite en granite marin. Ma poupe était rutilante, et magnifique. Alors pour fêter la récupération de mon navire, je partis écumer les bars à pirates, recouverte de ma cape fétiche. Il me fallut toute la nuit, pour trouver un bar ou il n'y avait que des pirates d'eau douce, dont les capitaines ne servait a rien, en plus le bar était d'un crade, qui me fit froncer le nez. Ignorant les regards des pirates sur moi quand je retirais mon capuchon et le silence pesant, je m'installer au bar et commandais du saké. Dés que j'eu mon verre a la main l'un des capitaines qui était ivres, s'approchas de moi avec un sourire pas très naturel et une lueur lubrique et perverse dans les yeux.

"- Hey, beauté, sa te dirais de venir jouer avec nous? Reste pas toute seule à boire au bar, aller viens tu va apprécier nos jeux ma belle. Me dit-il avec son haleine de chacal asthmatique.

\- Hum, merci, mais non merci, je préfère rester la et boire mon saké seule, je n'ai pas envie de jouer microbe, alors passe ton chemin. Lui répondis-je d'une voix glaçante pleine de colère.

\- Pardon!? ... Au cas où t'aurais pas compris on ne refuse pas la proposition d'un capitaine de pirates, mes hommes son terriblement en manque après notre traversé et moi aussi, alors tu va gentiment nous suivre jusqu'à notre rafiot et te laisser faire comme une gentille fille sage pigé? Ajouta t-il avec mépris et colère, de s'être fais renvoyer boulet."

Il m'attrapa par le bras, et me fis renversé mon verre sur le comptoir, les autres capitaines semblais avoir la même idée que ce boulet finis, et sembler tenter un arrangement a l'amiable, alors avec un soupir j'enclenchais mon Haki Royale, et augmenter doucement sa prise sur leurs esprit jusqu'à ce que certain, pour les plus faible tombe mort sur le plancher, surprenant la plupart des moussaillons qui sembler me prendre en pitié. Les autres s'arrêtèrent de discutailler, et observèrent les cadavres avec un air de bovins sur leurs visages de pouilleux. Je les fixais un instant juste pour éclater de rire juste après, cela ne leurs avait pas du tout plus, et ils tentèrent de me maîtriser, pas de chance, j'activé une partie de mon fruit du démon, et avec une vitesse surhumaine, je les blessai gravement et mortellement.

"- Bon les pouilleux de bas étage qui son même pas fichus de battre une femme, juste un mot avant de mourir, je suis sur que vous êtes assez vieux pour avoir entendus parler de l'Ange Démoniaque, Dis-je en les voyant hochet la tête difficilement. Alors pas de chance pour vous messieurs les sois disant capitaines, vous venez de vous faire rétamer par celui-ci, ce n'est pas pour rien que ma prime est si élever, encore plus sachant que la Marine n'a jamais réussi à prendre la moindre photo de moi, et ceux depuis l'Oro Jackson."

Mon sourire sadique et mon annonce les firent déglutirent et blanchirent rapidement, ils ce rendaient enfin compte de leurs erreur, et moi je souriais de toute mes dents. Alors une fois les capitaines partit rejoindre l'enfer, je payer ma consommation et mes dégâts puis je retournais discrètement a mon navire que je décidais d'appeler le "Cursed Blood", une fois a bord, j'allais dans ma cabine me coucher.

Ma nuit fut paisible et calme, le léger roulis du navire me bercer avec le bruit de la mer. Quand je me réveillais enfin, je vis alors qu'il devait être dans les alentour de neuf heures, je me levais doucement et allait prendre une bonne douche brûlante, puis je m'habillais. Quand je sortie sur le pont, j'eu droit a un sacré spectacle, que faisait tout ces hommes sur mon navire? Certains étaient appuyer sur le bastingage, d'autre jouaient au carte, au poker apparemment assis par terre, et certain sembler s'entraîner.

" - Messieurs auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que diable vous pouvais bien foutre sur mon navire? Criais-je pour me faire entendre de ces pies jacasseuses.

\- Messieurs, debout, Fit alors un homme semblant avoir environ la cinquantaine bien tasser et, ma foie, plutôt bien bâtie et conserver. Veuillez nous pardonnez pour cette intrusions, mais nous voulions vous parler, nous sommes les membres, du moins une partie de ceux-ci, des équipages des capitaines que vous avait tué hier soir, rassurez-vous nous ne vous en voulons pas le moins de monde, nos anciens second nous on jeter hors de nos navire, en prenant la mer ce matin, car ils avaient décidaient de devenir les prochains capitaines, nous cherchons un nouveau capitaine, et quand l'un de nos jeunes mousses ici présent vous a suivis par curiosité hier soir et qu'il a vue votre navire, a décide de venir nous en parler, nous nous somme dit que peut être vous auriez besoins d'un équipage madame. Vous nous avez prouvez hier que vous étiez forte, et non pensons que vous avez du potentiel pour être un merveilleux capitaine, alors nous vous le demandons a genoux acceptez-nous comme équipage, on vous sera fidèle qu'importe vos choix.

\- ils vous ont réellement jeté par dessus bord? Demandais-je surprise.

\- Oui madame, ils sont partis ce matin a cinq heures précise, nous avons eu le temps de sécher avec cette chaleur. Me répondit un autre homme qui semblait inquiet.

\- Et après ça ose ce prétendre pirates? Non mais je rêve, pour un équipage pirate la règle d'or est de ne jamais abandonner ces Nakamas. Bon sang. Bien, et bien, je crois que je n'ais pas trop le choix, bienvenue dans mon équipage messieurs, appeler moi Laïa, ou capitaine, mais surtout pas de madame sa me file de l'urticaire, tout d'abord, les cuisinier, vous vous partagerez les taches en cuisines, mettez vous d'accord sur les menu, je ne veus pas de bagarre pour rien, les réserves sont déjà pleine, mais aller faire vos inventaires, vérifier ce qu'il pourrait manquer, et dite le moi, ensuite les médecins de bord, l'infirmerie ce trouve derrière la porte derrière vous, le matériel est déjà là, mais faite comme les cuisinier vérifier s'il manque quoi que se soit, y'a t-il un ou plusieurs navigateurs parmi vous? Annonçais-je e souriant.

\- Oui, moi, et je crois bien que je suis le seul par contre capitaine. Fit un jeunot timidement.

\- Bien tu t'occuperas de la navigation dans ce cas. Les autres vous faites les corvées que vous faisiez déjà dans vos anciens équipages. Vous pouvez vous entraîner, si besoin venez me demander, y'a une grande cales tout en bas du navire a remplir, sachez, qu'elle sera diviser prochainement en plusieurs parties, il y'auras des cellules, différentes réserves ainsi qu'une armurerie et salles d'entrainement, alors ne jeter pas vos vieille lames, elles servirons pour les entraînements, ensuite passons aux règles primordiale sur mon navire, je ne veus pas voire de traître a bord, pour le moment vous, vous partagerez le dortoir, je choisirais plus tard mes seconds, un petit tournois sera organiser afin de voir vos compétence au combats, ils sera obligatoire pour tous, y compris le navigateur, les cuisiniers et les médecins de bord, si l'un de vous trouve un quelconque trésor sur une île, que se soit de l'or, une carte, ou bien un fruit du démon c'est pour ça pomme, autrement dit celui qui trouve garde. Par contre les butins obtenues lors d'affrontement contre la Marine ou d'autre pirates sera partager par mes soins, vous êtes prévenus, si vous désobéissez a un ordre direct de moi ou de l'un de mes second, vous aurez droit a une punition de mon crus, et inutiles alors de râler, cela ne feras qu'empirer les choses. Nous partirons vers trois heures cette après-midi, je ne veus personne a quai pour le moment, si vous avait des choses à me dire venez me voir dans ma cabine qui me sers aussi de bureau. Une fois en mer, vous viendrez un par un, vous présentez dans mon bureau, et vous redonderais a mes questions, par la suite vous irez voir les médecins de bord pour passer la visite médicale, je tiens a se que vous soyez tous en bonne santé, et a avoir vos dossier médicaux sous le coude au cas où, ensuite vous devrais donnez une fois par semaine pendant deux mois votre sang, pour les possible besoins de transfusion sanguine après des combats. Tiens en parlant de cela j'y passerais aussi. Bien maintenant allez y, faite ce que vous avez à faire et installez vous au dortoir."

Les hommes furent plus qu'enthousiastes après mon petit discours, ils se mirent tous à courir vers le dortoir, pendant ce temps moi je retournais dans ma cabine encore sonné du fait que je n'avais déjà plus besoin de chercher un équipage, j'avais a présent une vingtaine d'hommes sous mon commandement. J'en étais heureuse, mais aussi perplexe. Vers midi, on toquât à ma porte, c'était un tout jeune mousse qui venait m'avertir que le repas était prêt et servis. Je le suivis alors en souriant doucement, la salle de repas était pleine et bruyante, mais dés mon apparition tout devins calme, apparemment ils ne savaient pas encore comment se comportaient en ma présence, alors doucement je dis a l'oreille du jeune garçon de manger une partis de son assiette et de jeter le reste sur n'importe lequel des hommes, ou même sur moi, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et que je répondrais volontiers a se jeu. Et il le fit, et me visa, je me reçus donc de la purée sur mon haut bleu, les autres était plutôt scier par l'audace du gamin, mais moi je lui renvoyais de la sauce sur le bec toute en éclatant de rire, ce qui déclenchât une bataille de nourriture entre moi et les plus jeunes de l'équipage. Au final les plus vieux finir par si mettre, mais à la fin du repas, ils ce demandaient tous comment j'allais réagir face au désordre qui régner dans la cantine. Ils furent choquer que je mette la main a la patte avec les plus jeunes pour tout nettoyer. Une fois tout le bazar ranger, je retourner à mes papiers que je rêver de brûler avec ma lampe à huile.

Une fois en pleine mer, les entretiens commencèrent, le premier a se présenté fut un homme âgé d'environs dix-neuf ans, encore un petit jeune, il semblait arrogant a souhait, et plutôt sur de lui. Il était Blond avec des yeux Topaze, une rareté, il était musclé, il avait les cheveux mi long qui lui tomber au niveau des épaules. Il devait mesurer au bas mot environs un mètre quatre-vingt. Je le laissais entrait et s'asseoir devant moi, derrière le bureau pendant que je restais assise en face de lui.

"- Bien, bonjours a toi, pour commencer j'ai besoin que tu me dises ton nom, ton prénom, ton âge ton île natal ou ton océan, et ou les deux ainsi que t'ais compétences sur un navire ou en tant que pirate, et si tu possède un fruit du démon et si oui de quel type. Dis-je en souriant en me préparant à commencer son dossier qu'il devra remettre au médecin.

\- Je m'appel Full Chase, j'ai actuellement quinze ans, même si je ne l'est fais pas, je viens de SouthBlue, je n'ais aucun fruit du démon, je suis mousse sur les navires depuis deux ans, je ne me souviens pas du nom de mon île natal, en tant que pirates je suis un aide boucanier, je m'occupe donc des canons ainsi que des réserves de poudre et de boulets. Je me bats principalement avec mon fusil, mais si besoin je peus manier un lame. Répondit-il sur un ton monocorde.

\- Et bien, cela me semble pas mal, mais méfie toi, je sais quand on me ment jeune homme, si tu ne souhaite pas me dire d'où tu viens réellement cela est ton choix mais dit le clairement, cela dit si tu a besoin de parler je suis là. Bien cela semble parfait alors Chase, mon grand prend se dossier que tu donneras au médecin de bord pour qu'ils le remplissent avec tes antécédents médicaux, tu peus donc disposé. Lui assurais-je avec un sourire."

Les entretiens durèrent de cette manière jusqu'au soir, ou je passais enfin à mon tour à la visite médical. Une fois mon dossier médical complet et fait, j'allais manger avec les autres. Pendant le repas j'eu droit a un appel via escargophone, le quatrième celui qui avait était modifier pour supporter quatre lignes d'appel en même temps. Je savais qui m'appeler, alors je décrocher sous les regards curieux de mes hommes.

"- Moshi, Moshi, Fis-je avec un sourire.

\- MAMAN! Hurlèrent trois voix qui faillirent me rendre sourde.

\- Oui, mes fils, c'est bien moi, répondis-je en rigolant comme une bossus en voyant les regards surpris des hommes.

\- Ace, Luffy du calme les frangins, sérieux vous me faite honte là. Fit la délicate voix de Sabo. Bonsoir maman, ont te dérange pas j'espère?

\- Bonsoir maman, ajoutèrent Ace et Luffy dans un ensemble parfais.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste entrain de manger avec mon équipage, sinon quoi de neuf les garçons? Répondis-je avec un grand sourire doux qui faillit faire tomber dans les pommes la plupart des hommes.

\- Bah, rien de spécial, Dragon est un sadique mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau il demande sans cesse des nouvelles de Lu, mais je reste silencieux a se sujet, sinon tout va bien de mon coté, et au faite ta vue Ace a eu une première prime? 150 000 000 de Berry, sérieux tu tiens vraiment a battre maman sur la prime, petit frère?

\- Pff, très spirituel Sabo, j'arriverais jamais a la battre, elle est trop forte pour moi, je crois que même le vieux fossile de Barbe Blanche y arriverait pas non plus, je ne tiens pas a me faire du mal en imaginant une possible victoire. J'ai les dents certes longue mais pas a ce point là, je tiens a mes dents merci, au faite maman est-tu contente et fière pour ma première prime? Et pour mon fruit du démon? Demandât Ace, avec sans doute un sourire idiot scotcher au visage.

\- Oui Ace je suis fière de toi, et c'est vraiment une sacré bonne prime, bientôt tu dépasseras peut être Jimbeî qui sait? Quand a ton fruit, et bien temps que tu arrive a le maîtrisé alors je n'ais rien à te dire. Dis-je toujours avec mon sourire doux. J'ai vue que tu avais recruté un bon équipage, qui je suis sur écoute la conversation comme le mien pas vrais Ace?

\- Hum, ah... Heu... et bien ouep, j'étais aussi au repas, du coup ils sont tous là. Expliquât-il.

\- Les Spade pirates, si je ne m'abuse, mon petit As de cœur deviens un homme, que je suis contente, mais ce n'est pas juste je perds mon bébé moi, cela ne va pas du tout. Dis-je dramatiquement.

\- MAMAN! ... S'il te plaît c'est embarrassant maintenant ils se foutent tous de ma gueule, franchement, je perds toute crédibilité là. Dit-il avec une once de honte dans la voix, se qui me faisait penser qu'il était probablement tout rouge, pendant que Sabo et Luffy riaient comme des hyènes.

\- Je suis ta mère Ace aux poings ardents, ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de te taquiner. Et toi Lu, comment ça se passe avec Makino? Dis-je pour coupais court a toute récrimination.

\- Bah... le vieux il a débarquer y'a deux jour sur l'île, et il a tenter de me forcer a aller chez Dadan, chose qu'elle a refusé, le vieux a tenter de m'entraîner, mais je l'ais assommer a coup de Haki, et je l'ait renvoyer a Marineford, seulement il a eu le temps de me faire subir son sois disant poings de l'amour. J'en ais encore mal rien que d'y penser. M'expliqua Luffy.

\- QUOI!? Garp est venu sur l'île? Luffy passe moi Makino s'il te plait. Dis-je avec dureté.

\- Ouep toute suite m'man. Dit-il avec colère.

\- Moshi, Moshi?

\- Makino, c'est moi, Luffy viens de me raconté pour Garp. Tu peus faire passer un message a Dadan s'il te plait? Demandais-je doucement avec une sourde colère.

\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de lui dire se que tu veus. M'assurât-elle avec sadisme.

\- Bien, tu lui diras que si Garp reviens encore une seule fois sur l'île, quelle lui montre les photos de lui que j'avais prise lors de son tout premier passage, et que si jamais il lui venait encore l'idée ou l'envie de s'occuper de Luffy, elle les enverrais directement a la Marine et a la presse, avec un article bien sentis, et que s'il il s'amuse a découper les photos qu'il y'a quelqu'un quelque part sur GrandLine pour les envoyer car c'est cette personne qui a les originaux, et donc si c'est moi qui les envoient il sera encore plus humilier qu'il ne l'était déjà quand il est apparut attacher a son mât et déguisé en danseuse par mes soins. Lui indiquais-je avec sadisme, ce qui fit rire les trois autres ainsi que l'équipage d'Ace et le mien.

\- Maman, tu es trop sadique, je pleins le vieux sérieux. Fit Sabo en riant.

\- Le message sera transmit avec ton bonjours évidement. Je te repasse Luffy maintenant.

\- J'avoue que t'y va fort m'man, en même temps, ton bute actuelle c'est de te faire une renommée, alors j'ais rien à dire, que bravo maman, fit Lu

\- Plus sadique tu meurs je crois, ajouta Ace.

\- Mes bébé, vous me manquer vous savez, j'adoré quand vous étiez petit tout les trois et que vous dormiez a trois dans le même lit, qu'est ce que voue étiez mignon, j'en ais encore pleins de photo, d'ailleurs, je crois que les Spade adoreraient en recevoir de toi bébé, Ace, dis-je avec un sourire sadique sous les rire des autres.

\- Maman si tu fais ça je te renie, dit Ace, en essayant d'être effrayant inutilement.

\- Impossible mon petit As de cœur, je t'ais trop bien élever pour ça, en plus c'est pas toi qui disait et je cite "quand je serais grand je me marierais avec toi maman" hein, dit moi? Ajoutais-je en faisant redoubler les rires un peus partout.

\- RAHHHHHHHHHHHH, s'exclamât-il avec force.

\- Maman je crois que tu nous la vexer là, le pauvre, il doit être entrain de boudé maintenant. Dit Sabo, toujours en riant.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, c'est exprès, et je vais quand même les envoyer ces photos, faut bien remettre les pieds sur terre a notre flammèche préférer, Sabo, continue à ignorer Dragon quand il te demande des nouvelles de ton frère, ce porc abandonne son fils et après demande des nouvelles, désolé mais sa passe pas, alors tans pis pour lui. Ace, méfie toi des Empereurs, sauf peut être de Shanks Le Roux, et surtout attention a la Marine, je ne tiens pas à aller te chercher a ImpelDown, Luffy j'espère que tu reste sage avec Makino. Leurs dis-je avec sérieux. Au faite Sabo, c'est quand que tu me présente ta fiancée?

-Je n'en ai pas maman, quand vas-tu arrêter de me poser la question? Me demandat-il dépité que je me tourne vers lui.

\- Hum, jamais mon fils, jamais, enfin, il ce fais tard les garçons, et actuellement y'a personne a la vigie alors je dois raccrocher, rappeler moi une autres fois d'accord? Avouais-je avec tristesse.

\- T'inquiète maman, on comprend, tu nous manque, on espère te croiser bientôt avec Sabo, Fit Ace qui avait finalement arrêté de bouder.

\- Ouep maman, on t'aime maman, dire qu'il reste encore quatre ans sur cette île pourris avant de pouvoir prendre la tangente. Ajouta Luffy avec sarcasme.

\- T'inquiète pas Lu, se sera pour bientôt, patience. Dit Sabo pour le rassurer.

\- Bonne nuit mes fils, mes trésors, mes petits cœurs, oublier pas de nettoyer vos sous vêtements et de les changer régulièrement, manger correctement, aller vous coucher tôt, mes petits sucres d'orges, je vous aime tellement, vous me manquer trop. Oublier pas de dormir avec vos doudou, surtout, Ace ne bois pas avant d'aller au lit, ou tu risque de... Gotcha, fis-je avant d'être coupé car ils m'avaient raccroché au nez.

\- Bon messieurs, évidemment vous ne saviez pas, alors voila, les trois qui viennent de m'appeler, son mes fils adoptifs, je les ais élever, ils risquent de m'appeler souvent, alors pas d'inquiétude. Ensuite, finissait de manger, puis allez vous coucher, sauf ceux qui sont de corvées de surveillance cette nuit. Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit. Leurs expliquais-je doucement en finissant de manger."

Dés que j'eu finis de manger, je quitter la cantine pour aller me réfugier dans ma cabine et me coucher, je m'endormis avant même de toucher mon oreiller, je rêvais de l'enfance de mes trois terreurs des mers.

Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas, mais alors pas du tout, j'aurais jamais crue que mon équipage était une bande de crétins finis, de débile mental, et j'en passe des meilleurs. Un trio de blagueur sévissait sur le navire, et tous les matins on avait le droit à la course poursuite de l'un d'eux par un autre. Ironiquement, ces trois là, ne mon fais qu'une seule blague, et je les avais chopé juste avant qu'elle soit mise en application, du coup les pauvres gosses furent punis bien sévèrement, corvées de linges sales pendant un mois, les pauvres, surtout qu'apparemment, ces pirates étaient des narcissiques en puissance, car ils se changeaient deux a trois fois par jour, et il y avait aussi de vraiment crades, qui, si ont ne les forçaient pas, n'allaient jamais se laver. Beurk. Donc, la corvée, une grosse tonnes de linges plus ou moins propre pour une partie et particulièrement crade pour l'autre, ils vont plus jamais m'en faire et c'est temps mieux. Un mur de la honte avait fais son apparitions, et a ce jours compte une dizaine de clichés tous plus tordant les uns que les autres.

Dans cet équipage particulièrement désespérant, il y 'avait, donc Chase, notre boucanier en chef, qui était l'un des rare a être plutôt normal. Willy, Terry et Emry, les trois mousses et accessoirement blagueurs de service, ils étaient tout les trois du même âge, mais ne venaient pas du même équipage. Dany, Siriel et Roméo eux était les trois cuisiniers, avec eux les repas était toujours un régal, mais leurs mésentente sur les menus aboutissait régulièrement a de petit règlement de comptes. Ricky le jeune navigateur. Arrys, Pako, Gary et Gaby était des quadruplés, mais ne se ressemblaient pas, il y avait que les yeux qui étaient pareil. Enfin bref, voici donc les noms des principaux membres. Je recevais régulièrement des nouvelles des garçons, Sabo, montait apparemment en grade très rapidement, et avait une coéquipière qui s'avérait être la petite Koala. Ace faisait en sorte que sa prime monte très vite, et la Marine souhaitait en faire un des sept Grand Corsaires, chose qu'il refusa appuyer par moi, Sabo et Luffy. Ma propre prime ne bouger pas encore, car je n'avais pas encore fais parler de moi ni de mon équipage car je souhaiter voir leurs niveaux respectifs et les aidaient à s'améliorer rapidement avant d'arriver sur GrandLine. Et puis j'avais hâte de voir la réaction de la Marine quand ils vont enfin découvrir qui est l'Ange Démoniaque de l'Oro Jackson. Cela promettait un spectacle particulièrement jouissif avec une prime montante exorbitante. J'en ricanais d'avance, et j'avais hâte d'entendre se que les garçons en penseraient. Alors pendant la traversée d'East Blue, je mis en place le tournois promis, et remarquer qu'ils avaient tous un très bon niveau, et que quatre d'entre eux se faisaient particulièrement remarquer par leurs vitesse, dextérité, hardiesse... Etc.. Au combat, de vrais bête en sommes, et très puissant. Chase, Siriel, Emry et Ricky, tous étaient de vraies bombes au combat, chacun avait sa propre technique, et ils étaient vraiment des génies dans leur genre. Alors je leurs fit passer quelque teste durant des entrainements, afin de déterminé quel était leurs total potentiels. Et j'en fus sur le cul, ils avaient tout les quatre le potentiel pour arriver a mon niveau actuel d'ici une petite dizaine d'année, si ce n'est plus tôt. Alors je les entraînai sérieusement, plus sérieusement que les autres, car je souhaiter faire de ces quatre là mes seconds. Chose qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie, surtout pour les trois plus jeunes, Ricky avait a peine seize ans, Chase en avait quinze ans, Siriel était le plus vieux et allait sur ces vingt-cinq ans, quand a Emry, de tous mes hommes c'était le plus jeune, quatorze ans, et ils décidèrent tous d'un commun accord de le surnommer le bébé-second, ce qui le mettait en rage et nous faisait bien rire.

Sur le chemin vers ReverseMountain, nous croisâmes des navires de la Marine que nous expédiâmes par le fonds après les avoir pillé. La force de mes hommes augmentait rapidement et je finis par décider qu'une fois RedLine passer, je hisserais notre pavillon et leurs annoncerais le nom de notre équipage.


	9. Chapitre 8

Il nous fallut encore plusieurs jours avant de rejoindre ReverseMountain, mais cela en valait le cou pour moi, bien qu'une fois arrivée sur GrandLine au Cap des Gémeaux, je décidais de faire une petite pose, car Crocus se cacher dans les parages, je souhaitais particulièrement le voir, mon sang bouillonnais littéralement de fureur dans mes veines, et je savait que Crocus avait sentis et reconnut mon Haki et que par conséquent il tenter de prendre la fuite, les rats abandonne le navire comme aurait dit Roger. Comme je le trouvais pas sur la terre ferme, je choisi d'utiliser mon Haki sensitif, qui me signalât la présence de cet abrutie a l'intérieur de la baleine qui se trouvait non loin de là. De dépit, je m'approchai d'elle, et la convainquit de recracher Crocus, car j'avais quelque mots à lui dire, chose qu'elle acceptât de suite, sentant ma colère contenue envers l'homme qu'elle héberger dans son ventre. Je fis alors l'homme coiffé en fleur, Etre éjecter de son antre avec une force qui le fit voler et se scratcher sur la terre ferme non loin de moi.

" - Laboon, traîtresse va... Fit il en la menaçant de sont poing, puis en déglutissant lorsque sont regard se posât sur moi. Laïa, heu... écoute, je ne sais pas se que tu me veus, mais quoique se soit, j'en suis désoler.

\- Vraiment? Tu es sûr de n'avoir pas oublié de m'expliquer quelque chose d'important sur l'Oro Jackson concernant un problème que j'étais en âge d'attendre? Susurrais-je avec un sourire effrayant?

\- Gné!? Réussit-il à dire sans comprendre.

\- Attend, ne me dit pas, que tu ne sais pas de quoi je veus parler? Rajoutais-je sidérer par sa stupidité. Sais-tu qu'une jeune fille en entrant dans l'adolescence à une période, une fois par mois qui apparaît et nous font entrer dans le monde des femmes? Fis-je sous les regards curieux de mes hommes, et septique de ceux qui devait avoir compris depuis le début.

\- Ah, tu parle de ça, mais hum, pourquoi tu veus me parler de ça, je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec toi? Osât-il dire sous les regards sidérer des plus vieux de mes hommes qui semblèrent plus qu'inquiet pour l'étendus des connaissances médicales de ce médecin.

\- QUOI!?, TU NE VOIS PAS LE RAPPORT AVEC MOI? Hurlais-je alors à bout de patience. RAPPEL TOI BIEN QUE JE SUIS UNE FEMME! ET QUE NI TOI NI LES AUTRES MEMBRES DE L'ORO JACKSON N'ONT SONGER A M'EXPLIQUER SE QUE JE DEVAIS SAVOIR SUR CETTE FAMEUSE PÉRIODE. QUAND J'AI SAIGNER POUR LA PREMIÈRE FOIS, J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS MOURIR, J'AURAIS DU L'APPRENDRE PLUTÔT QUE CA. SI MAKINO ET DADAN N'AVAIENT PAS ÉTAIENT LA, J'AURAIS DÉJÀ FAIS MON TESTAMENT. A CAUSE DE VOTRE STUPIDITÉ ET VOTRE NÉGLIGENCE J'AI EU UN MAL FOU A M'HABITUER AU CHANGEMENT DE MON CORPS TOUT EN ÉLEVANT MON FILS ACE QUE JE VENAIS D'ADOPTER. SANS COMPTER QUE POUR SAVOIR COMMENT UNE FEMME POUVAIS TOMBER ENCEINTE, J'AI DU ACHETER DES BOUQUINS EXPRÈS POUR LE SAVOIR. CAR PERSONNE NE VOULAIT ME L'EXPLIQUER. HEUREUSEMENT QUE JE SAIS ME DÉBROUILLER CAR SINON J'AURAIS ÉTAIS DANS LA MERDE ET JUSQU'AU COU."

J'avais hurlais tout cela tout en secouant Crocus qui prenait une intéressante couleur rouge brique sous l'effet de la gène, tout comme certains de mes hommes qui commencer à comprendre le problème, les plus âgée, eux était plus que surpris par la total stupidité des hommes avec qui ou par qui j'avais étais élever. Je les ignorer royalement car pour le moment je me défouler sur le pauvre médecin, qui se prenait une raclée bien mérité par une ancienne camarade de piraterie. A la fin, quand je fus calmée, il ne restait qu'une loque du pauvre Crocus qui allait mettre du temps à se soigner et ce remettre d'une telle raclée. Laboon elle hurlait de sa voix suraiguë comme si elle riait des déboires de son protecteur. Une fois tout cela régler, je discuter normalement avec l'homme, et je lui appris la traîtrise de Rayleigh, chose qui le sidéra. Mes hommes était furieux en apprenant se que j'avais dû devenir après la mort de Roger, mais furent plus qu'impressionner par la façon dont je n'avais pas plier face a l'adversité et pas obéis aux têtes de tubes royale, encore plus quand ils apprirent que j'avait fais partis des pirates du soleil par la suite. Là, je décidais de leur annoncer le nom de l'équipage, les "pirates du soleil de Roger." Ce nom fut accepter a l'unanimité, et je fis hisser alors mon pavillon, mon Jolly Roger était un soleil sur lequel se trouver la marque de Roger, cette marque je l'avais fais tatouer sur mon dos sur mon Soleil, afin que tous sache qui j'étais, et d'où je venais. J'étais fière, le lendemain, nous retournâmes au large avec la promesse de revenir de temps en temps donné des nouvelles à Crocus.

Quelque semaine plus tard, je mis la main sur le photographe de la Marine, celui qui donnait des clichés pour les avis de recherche, et lui donna une photo de moi avec une lettre pour l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku. Une fois cela fais, je pouvais enfin commencer mon travail qui consister à massacrer pirates et marines qui ce trouvaient sur mon chemin.

POV Sengoku:

Je me trouvais dans mon bureau comme chaque jours, a faire ma paperasse, et a géré les nouvelles recrues et les bêtises de Garp ainsi que de Kizaru et Aokiji. Ma chèvre manger certains de mes papiers comme a son habitude, tout était calme ou presque, j'entendais de ma fenêtre les cries des recrues alors qu'ils s'entraîner. Ah ce que j'aimais par dessus tout l'ordre qui régner ici, ainsi que son calme, Marineford était vraiment une merveille en soi (Nda: il si croit en plus ce con). Bien que ces dernières années fut étrange, car Garp avait subit de nombreuse humiliations, a chaque fois qu'il revenait d'East Blue, il était attacher a son mât et dans un accoutrement douteux, incapable en plus, tout comme ces hommes, de me dire ce qu'il c'était passé, le pire, c'est que ces hommes rameuter systématiquement tout les membres de la Marine présent ainsi que la presse. Autant dire que le monde entier ce gausser de ces déboires, tout comme les pirates qui ne loupé pas un seul instant pour nous rappeler ces humiliations douteuses.

Aujourd'hui en tout cas, le soleil brillait, et la chaleur ce faisait suffocante, Garp était entrain de manger un sachet de chips et de biscuit assit sur mon divan tout en discutant des dernier potins. C'est alors que j'entendis une cavalcade sans nom dans le couloir, et au moment ou j'allais me lever afin d'avoir le fin mot du problème, on toquât a la porte, et la personne n'attendis pas mon accord pour entrer, l'homme était notre meilleur photographe, et le plus discret, il sembler terroriser, et a deux doigts de rendre l'âmes sur ma moquette, avec dans ses mains une enveloppe. Qu'il me tendit sans un mot, curieux comme un jeunot qui faisait ses premier pas, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis son contenue, qui était une lettre avec une photographie. Je mis celle-ci de côté et lus la lettre avec grande attention, en la lisant je me sentis soudain effrayais et nauséeux.

 _" Cher Amiral en Chef Sengoku,_

 _Je me vois d'en l'obligation de vous informer mon grand retour, en effet moi l'Ange Démoniaque de l'Oro Jackson, connu sous le nom de Gol D Laïa, à, a nouveau pris la mer sous le pavillon noir, j'ai a mon actif la mort de plusieurs centaines de Marines, la destruction d'une cinquantaines de vos navires, le fait que vous n'ayez jamais pus obtenir la moindre photo de moi pour mon avis de recherche, mon apparition en tant que membres des pirates du Soleil, le cambriolage du Cipher Pol. Ayant repris enfin la mer, je suis maintenant capitaine de mon propre équipage, et me dirige vers le nouveau monde, Chacun de mes hommes vaux vos trois meilleurs soldats, ainsi que vous et Monkey D Garp. En passant, c'est moi qui vous le renvoyer attacher a son mât, avec ces petite tenue, le monde entier a apprécier, juste pour vous répondre a une de vos nombreuse question, je possède le Haki Royale, a un très haut niveau. Et j'ai mangé le fruit du démon de l'Ange Démoniaque, vous allez avoir du mal à cacher cela au monde. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de nous arrêter mais cela sera peine perdu, ce n'est pas pour rien que actuellement ma prime est a 300 000 000 de Berry. Et surtout inutile de tenter de me donner le titre de Grand Corsaire je refuse tout bonnement, j'ai autre chose en tête qu'être a votre solde. Après tout j'ai les moyens de déclencher une guerre d'ordre mondial entre vous la Marine et les Pirates, j'ai les appuis nécessaire pour cela, en plus j'ai des contacte chez les révolutionnaires, se qui fais qu'ils se mêleront a nous pour vous affronter._

 _Royalement votre,_

 _Gol D Laïa, Dit l'Ange Démoniaque, et Princesse des Pirates."_

Avec lenteur, je reposer la lettre, Garp avait cessé de manger et m'observait avec inquiétude, puis il ce leva et vint prendre la lettre pour la lire a sont tour. Moi, je pris la photo qui accompagner la lettre, et l'observât avec intérêt. Dessus, je pouvais voir une femme, de long cheveux brun rougeoyant, de grand yeux vert hypnotique, des lèvres pleine et rouge, un nez fin, un port de tête aristocratique, une silhouette fine et élancer, un visage d'ange, la peau pâle, des formes a se damné, cette femme était assis sur un tas de cadavres avec un sourire a faire s'évanouir le moindre homme (NDA: ou avoir un saignement nasal important), elle avait un style vestimentaire proche de celui de Mihawk Œil de Faucon, mais elle avait une petite collection de poignard attacher a ces hanches et ces bottes, un long Katana dans le dos, et deux épée sur sa hanche droite, deux armes a feu de chaque coté de ces hanches. L'image même d'un ange vengeur au sourire éclatant. Elle était belle et hypnotique, je n'avais encore jamais vue personne égaler Boa Hancock sur se point là, mais cette femme, la surpasser, elle était loin d'avoir la taille de poitrine de l'impératrice d'Amazone Lily, mais cela lui donner un charme animal particulier. Cette femme aller faire tombé sous son charmes la totalité des pirates ça il y avait pas de doute, en regardant Garp, celui-ci avait un air mécontent sur le visage et râler qu'il c'était fais avoir comme un bleu, et quand il posa enfin les yeux sur la photo, il ne bougeât plus d'un pouce et eu une hémorragie nasale importante. Avec un soupir, je fis envoyer la photo avec le nom et une prime à la hausse, pour faire refaire un Avis de recherche plus récent. La pagaille que cette femme allé rendre, semblé être inarêtable.

Fin de POV.

Lorsque nous eûmes le courrier un mois plus tard, mes hommes étaient tous euphorique à cause de mon avis de recherche avec ma prime qui était maintenant de 380 000 000 de Berry. Apparemment, mes exploit ne suffisait pas, mais qu'a cela me tienne, j'allais faire du dégât et pas du petit. L'île sur laquelle nous allions appareillait était sous le contrôle d'une base de Marine, ce qui fit que j'allais commencer a tester mes petit protéger en les faisant attaquer et détruire cet endroit malfamé.

Suite a la destruction de la base de la Marine, nous continuâmes notre route, nombreux furent les Rookis qui essayèrent en vain de nous détruire. A chaque navire pirate ou Marine détruit, nous récupérions leurs armes, vêtements, vivres, du moins, le peut qu'ils possédaient, sans compter leur or. Aidant là ou les civiles avaient besoin, car la Marine les laisser sans protection et ne répondaient jamais a leurs appel a l'aide. Nous détruisions toutes les bases Marines qui croisaient notre route, et parfois nous donnions un discret coup de main aux révolutionnaires. Plus nous accumulions de "crimes" plus nos primes augmentaient, la mienne avait enfin atteins les 450 000 000 de Berry et j'en étais fière, mais cela ne suffisais pas, je devais exploser le record, et surpasser celle de Shanks et du vieux Barbe-Blanche pour me faire respecter et craindre par presque tous, y compris les dragons célestes.

Dans le courant des mois qui s'écoulaient rapidement, j'appris qu'Ace avait rejoints l'équipage de la Baleine, se qui ne me plaisais que moyennement, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait rêver meilleur père que lui. Barbe-Blanche, était un homme d'honneur, et jamais il ne laisserait Ace et son équipage livraient à eux même, surtout maintenant. Ace ne m'appeler que très rarement, car personne dans son nouvel équipage ne savaient que je l'avais élevé, et il préférer garder cela secret, choix que je respecter, mais pour combien de temps? Là était la question. Sabot stagner dans sa carrière a cause de sont refus de parler de Luffy a Dragon, du coup il garder la bouche obstinément fermer. Luffy continué à s'entraîner et s'améliorer encore. Un jour, notre navire croisât la route d'Aokiji, devenus depuis peut Vice-amiral, et ayant mangé le fruit de la glace, celui-ci tenta de nous arrêter mais je lui mis une dérouiller sévère, et le fis jeter dans une cabine vide avec des menottes en Granite Marin. Ces blessures, que je lui avais données, étaient sérieuses, et je préférais m'en occuper personnellement. Alors, je vint le voir avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour le soigner, je devais discuter avec lui de toute façon, grâce a mes sources, je savais qu'il n'était pas très conciliant sur les bévues de la Marine, mais ne disait rien a ses supérieurs afin de garder sa place, d'après mes renseignement, il ne supportait absolument pas ces deux autre collègues qui avaient eux aussi eu droit au titre de Vice-amiral. Sakazuki Akainu et Brosalino Kizaru, ces deux la étaient des plaies, chose que je confirmer, car leurs sois disant justice absolue n'avait plus de valeur, quand on ne songer qu'a sa propre réussite personnel et non a protéger les civiles, ils avaient aussi réussi à monter un petit trafic de condamnation, et nombreux furent les innocents qui étaient envoyer a ImpelDown. Ses deux la attaquaient tout les pirates sans distinction, et étaient capable des pires atrocités, ils punissaient des enfants né de pirate et ou de criminels, alors que ces enfants n'avaient absolument rien demandé.

Ce mettre Aokiji dans la poche ne serais pas chose aisé, mais j'avais de la ressource. Et puis, je pourrais avoir une taupe au sein de la Marine, si j'arrive à trouver les bon mots pour qu'il décide de me suivre et de trahir la Marine qui le déçoit a se point. En attendant, je me trouve devant la porte de "sa" cabine, et j'entre sans attendre. Il était assis sur le lit la tête baissé, mais je pouvais sentir sa déprime de l'endroit ou je me tenais. Dés que je fus en face de lui il leva légèrement la tête et m'observât en silence, il semblât surpris de ce que je tenais dans mes mains.

"- Bonjour, Aokiji, je suis le capitaine de ce navire, certes je suis une pirate, mais tu remarqueras que je ne t'ais pas tuer, et que j'ais fais exprès d'évité t'ais points vitaux. Je suis là pour te soigner et te parler, pour commencer tu connais sans doute déjà mon nom, mais je vais me présenter correctement quand même, lui dis-je en souriant doucement tout en m'asseyant a coter de lui et en sortant de quoi soigner ces nombreuse plaies et blessures. Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, je suis Gol D Laïa, l'Ange Démoniaque de l'Oro Jackson, détentrice du fruit du démon du même nom, tu connais mes exploits et je suis aussi considérer comme la princesse des pirates. Sache que je n'ais jamais étais la fille biologique de Roger, officiellement je suis la fille d'un de t'es supérieurs, un membre du conseil aujourd'hui. Mais Roger s'est occuper de moi là ou mon géniteur n'a jamais était présent.

\- Hum, fit-il avec se qui paraissait être de la curiosité déguisé. Comment as-tu rencontré Cet homme? Et quel âge avait tu quand tu es entré dans son équipage?

\- Tu es curieux, je m'en douté, et bien sache que j'avais trois ans quand je l'es rencontrer pour la première fois, ce jour la je m'étais battus avec un autre enfant de mon village, celui-ci était plus âgé que moi d'environs deux ans. Lui répondis-je tout en le soignant. Il traîner toujours avec une bande de vauriens, et ce matin là ne faisait pas exception, ils on tenter de m'effrayer pour que je leur laisse le perron du bar de ma mère, mais cela n'était pas efficace du tout, du coup ils m'ont attaquer et frapper, étonnamment, je les ais défoncer, les pauvres, quand je me suis battus avec leurs chef, par accident on a finis le combat dans le bar, qui était devenus silencieux, en dehors de certains qui prenaient des paris sur le vainqueur du combat. A la fin, j'en suis sortie vainqueur, mais je me suis retrouver punis par ma mère qui n'apprécier pas que je me batte. Une heure après, le sale morveux était revenus en pleur avec la chose ignoble qui lui servait de mère, tout les hommes présent mon défendus, à la fin, la chose est partis en embarquant son rejeton, et après j'ai mangé mon déjeuner, et je suis allé au fond du bar ou ce trouvait le capitaine de ces hommes, qui ce trouvait être Roger. Avec le temps, on c'est rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que je le considère comme un père, il était pour moi la seul figure paternel que j'avais, mon géniteur avait quitté l'île peut après ma naissance, et il n'est revenus que bien des années plus tard. Lui et sont équipage revinrent deux fois sur l'île, la deuxième fois, j'eu la surprise de découvrir que ma mère avait quelque sentiments réciproque pour Rayleigh, j'avais a l'époque cinq ans. A l'âge de huit ans, mon géniteur est revenus, ma mère et lui se sont disputer fortement, mais je ne suis pas rester pour voir et entendre la suite, je suis sortis pour aller m'amuser dans la foret qui surplomber le village, au soir quand je suis rentrer, le bar avait brûler et était encore en feu, mon géniteur ce tenait devant droit et "fière", a ces pieds gisait le corps de ma mère, j'eu tellement peur que je me cachais derrière des tonneaux vide, et là je perdis connaissance sous l'afflux du Haki de cet homme a qui je devais ma naissance. A mon réveil, je me trouvais dans la cabine de Roger, et j'apprenais alors que j'avais dormit pendant sept jours entier, et que ma mère n'avais pas survécue, qu'elle était morte peus après qu'ils nous aient sauvé. Je n'avais plus nulle part où aller, et il était hors de question de me laisser a la merci du monstre qui m'avais fais venir au monde, alors Roger m'adopta officieusement comme son enfant et m'éleva comme il pouvait, bien que lui et les médecins de bord ont négligé une chose importante de mon éducation. J'avais donc huit ans lorsque je suis devenu un membre de leur équipage.

\- Hum, pourquoi as-tu choisi la piraterie et non la vie de civile ou bien encore la Marine? Me demandat-il curieux.

\- Je vois que tu te pose des questions, tu remets en cause ton choix d'être un Marine, non ne réponds pas, tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir ici ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondis-je avec sérieux en finissant les soins et en lui ayant coupé la parole. Pour te répondre, j'ai choisi cette vie, au débuts car je voulais rester prés de Roger, le seul père que je n'ais jamais eu, puis par la suite, pour montrer a tous que je n'étais pas aussi faible que l'on ne le penser, et surtout pour faire un pieds de nez a mon géniteur qui souhaitais que j'entre dans la Marine, chose qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Obéir aux ordres des tiens qui ne respect pas la liberté, n'est pas intéressant, vous, les Marines, ne pouvez même pas vous amuser, même lors de vos vacances et permissions, cela n'est pas normale. Et puis la majeur partie d'entre vous, ce cache derrière votre "justice absolue" pour commettre des crimes, après tout, on nous juge nous autres pirates sur la valeur de nos crimes, mais beaucoup d'entre vous ne font pas de distinction entre les pirates honorable et les pirates qui n'on pas le moindre honneur. Contrairement a la croyance populaire de la Marine, nous avons aussi nos loi, et notre code d'honneur, seulement nombreux sont les pirates qui passe outre. Dans celui-ci, la règle d'or de tout pirate, ne jamais tuer ou trahir ces Nakamas, ne jamais s'en prendre aux civiles innocents. Vois-tu, Shanks Le Roux, Barbe-Blanche, ou même moi, nous ne sommes pas différent les uns des autres, car aucun de nous ne tuons les innocents, les deux Empereurs que je viens de citer, on chacun un bon palmarès d'îles sous leurs protections et contrairement aux deux autre Empereurs, ils ne tues pas les civiles au contraire ils les protègent. La vie de civile ne m'intéressait pas, car je voulais honorer la promesse que j'ai faite a Roger la veille de sont exécution. J'ai promis que je resterais en vie que je ferais de grande chose, et je le fais en écoutant mon cœur. Je te dirais plus sur mon histoire quand je serais certaine que tu ne diras rien à la Marine sur la suite de celle-ci. Sache juste ceci, mon but actuel est d'avoir la plus haute primes, et de devenir un Empereur, après avoir explosé Kaido et BigMom. J'ai finis de te soigner, tu va rester sur le navire, je t'ais mis au poignet des bracelets en Granite Marin qui ne pourrons être enlever que par moi, ton Haki ne te sera d'aucune utilité, tu peus déambuler où tu souhaite sur le navire, et je te ferais apporter des vêtements propre, si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas a venir me les poser directement, mes hommes ne te ferrons rien, ils savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me désobéir, la punition est trop cher payer pour cela. Rassure-toi, je ne les tue pas, ni ne les torture, la simple menace d'être de corvée de lessives suffit amplement."

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer notre conversation, car je repris la trousse de soins et quitter la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi. Et je retournais sur le pont, la je demandais a Chase, d'emmener des vêtements propre a notre invité, et de lui faire visité le bateau. Une fois mes ordres donner, je retournais dans ma cabine afin de me reposer, le combattre n'avait pas était une sinécure, et j'étais épuisée.

POV Aokiji:

Je restais assis là, sur le lit de cette cabine que j'aller sans doute occupé pendant un certain temps, en me posant de nombreuse question, la première étant pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué? Qu'attends t-elle de moi? Elle a lut en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, suis-je si facile a décrypté? Ou bien son fruit du démon lui donner t-il le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits? Comment a t-elle bien pus savoir que je me remettais en question? Tiens on toque a la porte, dans l'encadrement ce trouve un jeune homme d'environs dix-sept ans, grand et bien bâti, froid au premier abord, les yeux bleu et les cheveux mis long, doucement il entre et pose a coté de moi des vêtements propre, puis m'annonce qu'il est l'un des seconds de son capitaine et qu'il allait être mon guide pour les prochaine heures sur le navire. Une fois qu'il eu quitté la pièce en m'assurant qu'il m'attendait dehors, je me levais enfin et aller dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain, pour me laver un minimum, puis je me changeais, heureusement ces vêtements était a ma taille. Une fois propre et habiller, je sortis, Chase (il vient de lui dire son nom) m'annonçât alors qu'il aller commencer la visite. Ce bâtiment était plutôt bien fait, bien qu'un peut rustique, il correspondait parfaitement a l'équipage et encore plus au capitaine. La cale avait était divisé en plusieurs partie, dont la majorité était utiliser pour des cellules, le reste était diviser en réserves pour l'alcool et les vivres, quelque une était apparemment des salles d'entrainement pour les jours de pluie, et une pièce était réserver comme étant l'armurerie, qui était incroyablement bien fournis.

Dans les étages supérieur, un grand dortoir, ou un bordel indescriptible ce trouvais, avec de nombreux lits et hamac un peus partout, des photos afficher au dessus ou a coter de certains, en face une salle de bain communes, plus loin les cabines des seconds, dont celle que j'occupe et qui n'avait pas trouvé preneur. Encore a l'étage supérieur, la laverie, avec des tonnes de linges sales un peus partout cachant le parquet du sol, dont certains tas avait de nombreuse mouches qui tournaient autour, et qui sentais décidément très mauvais, je compris alors pourquoi personne ne voulait faire la lessives sur ce navire. Ensuite il me mena au pont, ou la plupart des hommes s'activé sur les manœuvres ou s'entraîner tout simplement, je pus voire les cuisines et le réfectoire, puis il me fait terminer la visite par la cabine du capitaine. Puis il m'abandonnât là sans aucune autre forme de procès. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je m'approchais de la porte, mais j'osais à peine essayait de toquais, cette femmes m'avais décidément fais une forte impression qui me sembler étrange, entre joie et colère, comme si j'avais trouvé une famille qui chercher à m'aider à prendre les bonne décisions, chose dont je n'ais pas l'habitude. Soudain, j'entendis des gémissements au travers de la porte. Inquiet je toque doucement, attendant l'autorisation d'entrer, que je n'obtins pas après plusieurs essaie. Alors de guerre las, j'entrais, la dans cette cabine typiquement faite pour une femme, je vis la pirate allonger sur sont lit a s'agiter dans son sommeil. Doucement je m'approcher, et là, je pus clairement entendre ces supplication, elle supplier dans son sommeil son géniteur pour ne pas faire du mal a sa mère, le menaçant de le tuer s'il aller plus loin. Doucement, je secouais son épaule afin de la réveiller tout en l'appelant.

Fin de POV.

Encrer profondément dans mon cauchemars et mes souvenir, je ne sentis pas toute suite que l'on me secouer l'épaule et que l'on m'appelait. Alors doucement, comme si cela faisait des années que je ne mettais pas réveillée, j'émerger enfin, avec lenteur, je me retournais sur le dos, et tenter d'ouvrir mes yeux avec difficulté. En ouvrant enfin les yeux, j'eu la surprise de découvrir Aokiji pencher au dessus de moi, et semblait quelque peut inquiet. Doucement je me redresser sur mon séant, et me levais pour aller me rafraîchir dans ma salle de bain privée, puis je retournais m'asseoir derrière mon bureau.

"- Merci de m'avoir réveillée, et désolée que tu est vue ça. Dis-je alors doucement, encore groggy du sommeil. Comme tu peus le constater, reparler et repenser a ce qu'il c'est passer ce jour la, quand le bar à brûler, me donne des cauchemars, mais j'y suis habituée, c'est juste que ça faisait vraiment très longtemps que cela ne c'était pas produit.

\- Hum, Ton second, Chase, ma fais visité, mais à la fin il ma laisser planté devant la porte de ta cabine. Me dit-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Je vois, j'espère que ton séjour parmi nous, et notre façon de vivre te permettra d'y voir plus clair. Et puis que tout ce passe bien. Tu verras ils ne mordent pas, tu risque cela dit de finir en photo sur le mur de la honte, a cause de notre trio de farceur, mais cela n'est jamais méchant. Le repas de midi va bientôt être prêt, alors allons dans le réfectoire, tu dois avoir faim j'imagine après ce combat et les dernier événements, après le repas je te laisse aller te reposer, a partir de demain tu pourras vraiment réfléchir a ton avenir. Lui dis-je en me levant pour sortir."

Il ne répondit rien, et me suivis jusqu'au réfectoire, puis il s'assit en bout de table, espérant sans doute avoir un peus de tranquillité. Quelque minutes après, les cuisiniers crièrent que le déjeuner était servis se qui engendras en guerre pour entrer et avoir le plus de nourriture possible. Etant arrivée la première, je me fis servir deux assiettes bien copieuse, et j'allais m'asseoir en face d'Aokiji, puis je lui passer son assiette, celui-ci semblait décontenancé par l'attitude étrange de l'équipage, mais il compris quand il pris la première bouchée de sa nourriture. Visiblement cela lui plaisait, et c'était tans mieux, je prévoyais pour se soir, de faire une petite fête, histoire de lui apprendre à se détendre correctement et non pas en passant sont temps à dormir comme il le faisait a Marineford. En espérant qu'il tienne l'alcool, je n'étais vraiment pas sur qu'il en est déjà bus une seule gorgée. Une fois le repas finis, il allât ce réfugié dans sa cabine, et moi j'allais superviser l'entrainement de mes hommes. Chase semblait quelque peut ailleurs, et ce depuis qu'Aokiji ce trouvait à bord du Cursed Blood. Je savais que je devais surveiller son attitude prochaine vis à vis de notre invité, en espérant qu'il ne souhaite pas lui faire du mal. Une fois le soir venu, et le dîner et l'alcool servis, j'envoyais Chase réveillé notre agneau perdu. Une fois tout le monde présent, le repas pus enfin commençais, je du insisté un peus pour qu'Aokiji se décide enfin à boire son verre de Rhum que je lui avais servis. A la fin de la soirée, l'équipage était quelque peut émécher, et notre invitée semblait dormir sur place, alors je décidais de le ramener dans sont lit, pour qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement.

Le lendemain, tous eurent une phénoménale gueule de bois, mais personne ne regretta d'avoir autant bus, ayant l'habitude, ils s'activèrent dés l'aube pour manœuvraient le navire. Aokiji n'émergeât que vers midi, et encore il eu du mal à aligner deux phrases et a marcher droit, chose qui fit rire tout l'équipage. Pendant tout le long de sont séjour, il découvrit la vie de pirates, dû moins de ceux qui comme nous avaient encore de l'honneur et respecter nos loi, il s'ouvrit peut a peut a l'équipage, devint très proche de Chase. A mon humble avis ces deux la aller finir ensemble. Mais pas une fois il ne vint me parler, ce qui m'inquiéta un peus, mais je comprenais que cela n'était pas évidant pour lui, surtout quand on recevait le journal avec les nouvelles que la Marine accepter de donner, celle qui n'était pas toujours vrais. En général on parler surtout de notre équipage, alors quand Aokiji vue le mensonge éhonté de la Marine comme quoi nous avions détruit un village entier juste pour le plaisir de tuer, alors que nous avions en vérité juste détruit un QG de la Marine, je crus qu'il allait me faire une crise cardiaque. Il comprenait enfin que la Marine n'avait pas plus d'honneur que nous autre pirates, et qu'ils avaient encore plus de sang sur les mains que nous. Cela faisait environs deux mois qu'il ce trouvait parmi nous, et ce matin là, j'eu la surprise de le voir dans mon bureau à tenter de me parler.

"- Aokiji? Respire doucement, lui demandais-je en le voyant bégayait.

\- Je... Je... Je ne comprends plus la Marine, en voyant les mensonges qu'ils propagent à votre encontre, je comprends qu'ils ne sont pas meilleurs que les pirates. Me dit-il. Vous avez attaqué la base uniquement car leur chef sur place était un tyran, et personne ne vous défends, je trouve cela immonde, combien de fois j'ai pus lire depuis deux mois, les inepties et racontars écrit dans ce torchon racontant sans cesse comment vous êtes sans cœur et impitoyable? Je commence doucement à haïr la Marine et ce qu'elle représente, comment j'ai pus me laisser me fourvoyer comme cela? Mais je ne sais plus qui je dois croire, et de qui je dois me méfier. Je suis totalement perdu aujourd'hui, je n'ai personne qui pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair là dedans. Pas de famille, pas d'amis ni d'attache nulle part, je suis totalement livré a moi même, je n'avais que quinze ans quand je suis entré dans la Marine, aujourd'hui a l'âge de vingt-deux ans, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je crois bien que j'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour comprendre tout les enjeux que je pouvais entrevoir...

\- Clame toi, Aokiji, tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, je vais te dire que je savais que tu commençais doucement à détester la Marine, certain de mes contacts chez les révolutionnaires, me l'on affirmer, et je savais déjà que tu étais totalement seul. Ce pourquoi je souhaitais t'aider, je n'aime pas voir des enfants seul, perdu et désœuvrées comme tu l'es actuellement. Aujourd'hui, tu nous as nous, mon équipage et moi, tu n'es plus seul, nous sommes prêt a tous t'accueillir sous notre bannière, tu n'es pas obliger d'accepter d'entrer sous mes ordre, mais sache que tu peus nous considérer comme ta famille, et ceux qu'importe tes choix de carrières. Réfléchis bien a se que tu souhaite faire maintenant. Vu que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me dire tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur, je tiens à te dire le reste de mon histoire. Lui assurais-je doucement. Après l'exécution de Roger, je suis partis et je suis retourné sur GrandLine, mais je fus intercepter par des marchant d'esclave qui était trop nombreux pour moi seule, je me suis quand même bien battus, mais cela n'avait pas était suffisant. J'ai tait capturer, et vendus aux dragons célestes, le jour ou il mon marquer, fut le jour ou ils signèrent leurs arrêt de mort, e n'est pas pleurer, ni crier malgré la douleur de la chair de mon dos qui brûler pour cette marque indélébile. Plus tard enfermer dans une cellule pour cause de rébellion je fus secourus par Fisher Tiger, que je sauvais a mon tour en prenant dans mon épaule une balle a sa place, plus tard je fus accepté comme une des leurs, j'ai du batailler ferme avec eux pour leur prouvaient que je n'étais pas comme tout les être humains qu'ils avaient déjà vue par le passer. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant, tu a besoin d'aller te reposer, et sans doute de discuter avec Chase, ne t'inquiète pas, il saura être de bon conseil."

Apres cette discutions, il lui fallut encore trois mois pour prendre une décision, il compter accepter d'être l'un des notre, mais ne voulait pas encore prendre notre marque, car il souhaiter servir d'espion pour nous au sein même de la Marine, chose qui nous étonnât beaucoup, mais nous l'acceptâmes quand même. Notre famille compter un nouveau membre, et on du fêter cela toute une nuit, mais on était tous heureux.

Le lendemain de cette journée la, il quitta notre navire sans ces bracelet au poignet, et avec la promesse qu'il reviendrait un jour pour porter fièrement a nos coté notre emblème. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé, heureusement il partit avec un escargophone spéciale que je lui avais donné. Les au revoir furent dur, très durs pour Chase, qui m'avouât le soir même être complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'Aokiji, chose qui me fit sourire doucement, j'avais eu raison. Il m'expliquât aussi qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit, ne sachant pas les sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir à son égard. Il allait devoir être très patient pour en savoir plus, car on ne le reverrait pas avant sans doute plusieurs années.


	10. Chapitre 9

Avec le temps, nous autres rencontrèrent régulièrement des pirates plus ou moins fort. Mais ce jour là, je ne m'attendais pas a rencontré un petite jeune prometteur, portant le nom de Dracule Mihawk, surnommé Œil de Faucon par la Marine, un des Sept Grand Corsaires. On venait tous juste de débarquer sur une petite île afin de remplir à nouveau nos cales qui ce vidé plus ou moins vite. Dans le même temps Ricky revint en courant en étant effrayer par quelque chose, qui s'avérait être deux personnes, des Okamas, rien qu'a voir Ricky ce cacher derrière moi, je compris que ceux-ci avait trouvaient mon navigateur a leur gout. Quand ils arrivèrent devant moi, ils perdirent vite leurs sourires, pendant que moi j'essayer de calmé mon pauvre navigateur qui ne voulait absolument pas me lâcher. Visiblement ces deux messieurs m'avaient reconnus. Mais cela ne me dérangeât pas outre mesure. En les inspectant de plus prés je pus constater qu'ils devaient être des sans abris, leurs robes étaient déchirer par endroit et recouverte de boue, tout comme chaque parcelle de leurs corps, leurs cheveux de couleur indéfinissable car eux aussi marrons de terre, seul leurs yeux était visible sous cette couche de crasse. L'un avait les yeux Topaze alors que l'autre les avait Améthystes. Ils avaient la même taille et la même morphologie, et je me doutais que c'est deux la étaient des frères jumeaux. Ils étaient également très maigre, et semblais fiévreux. Rien qu'à les voir dans cet état j'en froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude. Une fois que Ricky fut de nouveau opérationnel et de retour a sont poste, je vis l'un des deux Okamas vaciller et tomber inconscient sur le sol, l'autre n'étant pas loin dans le même état derrière, alors avec rapidité, je fus aux coté de l'inconscients et je vérifier sa température qui ce trouvait être trop haute pour sont corps. Alors ni une, ni deux, je demandais a mes hommes de venir m'aider à les mettre dans une cabine. Une fois qu'ils furent transférer dans l'une de celle qui étaient vides, avec un lit rajouter, je demandais a mes cuisinier de leurs préparer une bonne soupes riches et chaude, puis aux autre de me ramener, un grand baquet d'eau chaude, des serviettes, des verres avec de l'eau fraîche ainsi que des vêtements propre.

Une fois que j'eu tout ce que j'vais demander autre que la soupe, je m'attelais a les nettoyer, je fis brûler leurs vieux vêtement car ils étaient pleins de puces de tics et de poux. Je les laver tout les deux (NDA: nan se n'est pas une perverse, elle a déjà du plus d'une fois le faire pour Sabo et Ace quand ces deux là était malade et fiévreux) une fois propre, je peus constater qu'ils étaient belle et bien des jumeaux, l'un avait les cheveux brun et l'autre blond. Mais le plus troublant c'était qu'ils étaient très jeunes seulement douze ou treize ans. Comment on pouvait laisser des enfants dans la rue mourir de faim. Je pus également constater le nombreux impressionnant de bleu et de contusion qui parsemer leurs corps frêles, des zébrures de sang recouvrer leurs dos, et du sang s'écouler de leur anus. Une fois que je les eu habillé avec des chemise de nuit propre, je leurs mis une couverture chacun avec une serviette froide et fraîche sur leurs fronts, je les fis boire régulièrement. Une fois mes soins finis je demandais a ce que Dany notre médecin de bord vienne les examiner pour savoir s'il y avait rien d'autre à faire pour eux. Quand il fut là, je sortis afin de le laisser faire sont travail tranquillement, en remontant sur le pond je vis que tous étaient inquiet, même Ricky, alors je leurs dit qu'il fallait attendre l'avis du doc, chose qui ne fit que les inquiétaient d'avantage.

Au bout d'une heure, le doc revint, mais il semblait en colère. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander se qu'il ce passer qu'il se mit à parler de lui même.

"- Ces deux gamin, on besoins de repos, ils on de multiple fractures du a des coups répéter sur les membres, ils sont sous-alimenter depuis un moment maintenant, ils ne pourront pas manger normalement avant un bon bout de temps, ils ont une sacré fièvre. ils ont subit des abus sexuels, leurs anus sont déchirer par endroits, il vaux mieux qu'ils ne mangent que du liquide jusqu'à complète guérison Certaines de leurs blessure sont infectés, j'ais du leurs faire de nombreuse piqûre antitétaniques, et puis plusieurs vaccins qu'ils n'ont sans doutes jamais eu, ils on du être livrer a eux même dés leurs plus jeunes âges, et ce ne sont que des gamins, ils n'en n'on peut être pas l'airs, mais ils n'ont qu'entre 13 et 16 ans pas plus, ils sont très jeunes, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un est déjà pris soin d'eux. La fièvre est forte, trop forte, s'ils passent la nuit alors il y'a possibilité de guérison, sinon et bien c'est la mort qui les attendra. Veuillez m'excusez, mais je vais juste poser mes affaire et aller me défouler, ceux qui s'en sont pris a eux, mériterais vraiment la mort. Nous expliquât-il avec colère et tristesse.

\- Bien, je vois, on a une semaines pour trouver les salauds qui s'en sont pris a ses enfants, soyez tous discret, et dés que vous avez des informations transmettez les moi, si vous les trouvez, ramener les discrètement sur le navire et enfermez les dans les cales enchaîner avec du Granite marin, je ne veus prendre aucun risque, ceux qui on d'abord besoins de ce défouler aller vous battre dans les salles d'entrainement, Doc, je m'occupe d'eux, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eux trois enfant a charge, je sais comment gérer les malades. Ricky, informe la cuisine d'avoir toujours une marmites de soupes de prête jusqu'à nouvel ordre, que personne ne parle d'eux a l'extérieur du navire. Au travail maintenant, les autres oubliez pas le ravitaillement."

Une fois mes directives donner sous les hurlements de colère de mes hommes, tous ce mirent au travail, certain, dont le doc, descendirent dans les salles d'entrainement, d'autre ce précipitèrent a terre. Moi, je me dirigeai vers la forêt histoire de me défouler contre les animaux pour ne pas blesser mes hommes. pendant que je m'acharnais au combat contre un ours immense, un homme arrivât et m'observât pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je tue l'animal, une fois celui-ci mort, mais toujours furieuse, je me tournais vers cet homme, là, surprise, Œil de Faucon en personne.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veus Mihawk? Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment de te ramener? Lui crachais-je toujours furieuse.

\- C'est ironique venant de toi, sachant que tu ne souhaite qu'une chose un combat avec un adversaire de valeur, et vue ton état actuel, je pense que me combattre pourrais t'aider a te calmé un minimum, bien que j'aimerais comprendre ce qui te pousse à vouloir tout détruire de cette forêt. Me dit-il froidement."

Je ne lui laisser alors pas le temps d'en ajouter d'avantage, car je sortie mes deux épée et je le combattis avec fureur, au début il ne faisait qu'esquiver, puis il décidât de sortir sont coupe papier, avec lequel il parât plus de la moitié de mes coups, puis décidant que j'en valais la peine il le rangeât au profit de sont immense épée qui ne lui servit a rien car je le blesser grièvement au torse en un coup. Quand je fus suffisamment calmé, je me rendis compte de se que j'avais fais, alors je l'aider à se relever et le conduit jusqu'à mon navire ou je demandais a ce que le doc vienne le soigner. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris que je veuille le faire soigner alors que je devrais vouloir le tuer.

"- Tu devrais vouloir me tuer, alors pourquoi vouloir me faire soigner? Demandat-il surprit, pendant que le doc le soignait.

\- J'ai peut être gagné se combat, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser, te désarmer suffisait, mais j'étais trop furieuse pour arrêter le combat. Je comprends pourquoi tu es devenus un Grand Corsaires, bien que je ne le cautionne pas, et je ne souhaite pas ta mort, ton but est noble, alors te tuer ne reviendrais a rien du tout. Lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qui ta mise dans cette état? Me demandat-il alors avec curiosité.

\- Le fais d'avoir trouvé deux jeunes Okamas gravement blesser et quasiment a l'article de la mort, ces deux gamins sont très jeunes, trop jeunes, et ont était abuser, ils risquent de mourir a tout moment, et ont se sent tous ici impuissant de ne pouvoir pas faire grand chose pour eux, en dehors de mettre la main sur ceux qui les ont mit dans cet états. Apprendre que des enfants ont était abandonner très jeunes et utiliser comme poupée gonflable nous donne a tous des envie de meurtres. Lui expliquais acidement. C'est encore plus vrais dans mon cas, car j'ai élevé trois enfants alors je ne peus qu'être furieuse, actuellement il faut attendre demain matin pour savoir s'ils vont survivre.

\- Je ne peus que comprendre alors, ils ont eu de la chance de tomber sur toi et t'est hommes, beaucoup les auraient laissé mourir dehors. Avouât-il.

\- Humph..."

Soudain mon esprit s'arrêtât sur un détail que je n'avais pas remarqué, détail qui me fit rire au éclat, surprenant mes hommes ainsi que Mihawk, qui me regardèrent incrédules.

"- Dé... Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, désolée, mais le fait de voir que l'on n'a, tout les deux, a peut de chose prés le même style vestimentaire est plutôt amusant Mihawk. Lui dis-je en me calmant.

\- Maintenant que tu le dit, s'est vrais... Avouât-il en regardant nos vêtements d'un peus plus prés. T'est sur de ne pas m'avoir croisé au par avant?

\- Y'a pas de risque j'avais douze ou treize ans quand j'ai adopté mes vêtements, depuis ils ne mon jamais quitter, en plus le tout viens de Shabondy, alors je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà croisé pour te voler ton style. Lui expliquais-je en souriant.

\- Vraiment? Alors tu a vue mes vêtements sur mon avis de recherche, Dit-il septique.

\- Qu'est ce qui te faire dire cela? Lui demandais doucement.

\- Tu dois avoir, quoi, une petite vingtaine d'année a tout cassé, alors franchement je ne crois pas trop a la coïncidence. Répondit-il en ce levant.

\- Tu fais erreur Mihawk, j'ais vingt neuf ans, mon apparence viens de mon fruit du démon que j'ai mangé, il me fait garder mon apparence de jeune femme. Lui expliquais-je avec un sourire. Et il rallonge mon espérance de vie. Désolée de te dire cela, mais tu n'a plus les yeux aussi vif qu'avant.

\- C'est ça fou toi de moi... Ajoutât-il en commençant à sourire a sont tour."

Pendant la conversation, certains de mes hommes revinrent avec le ravitaillement, et d'autre objet pour les deux gosses. Ceux qui chercher les informations sur les enfoirés n'était toujours pas revenus. Alors, en attendant je retournais auprès des gosses, Mihawk sur mes talons. Quand il les vit lui aussi semblait en colère, après tout, ce n'étaient que des enfants, il n'aimer certes pas les enfants, cela ne signifier pas qu'il devait être de marbre face a ceux qui comme eux avaient étaient abuser et maltraiter. Je rehumidifiat leur linge et le leurs remit sur leurs fronts. Pendant qu'ils dormaient tout les deux, Chase vint m'apporter deux bols de soupes bien chaude, que je m'empressais de leurs faire avaler doucement sous le regard curieux du meilleur épéiste du monde. Il s'asseyait contre un mur, par terre, apparemment il voulait rester jusqu'à leurs possibles réveils. Les hommes continuer les recherche et finir le ravitaillement, les autres firent comme moi, ils patientèrent tout en surveillant l'horizon de manière a ne pas être surpris par la Marine ou par d'autre pirates. Le temps fut long, très long, Chase venait de temps à autre avec de quoi boire, ou encore de quoi manger. Durant la nuit leur fièvre augmenta leur causant des hallucinations. Il me fallut l'aide de Mihawk pour les maintenir dans leur lit et pour les rafraîchir régulièrement. Au matin, nous étions tout deux épuiser, mais satisfaits, leurs fièvre avait semble t-il commençait à baisser un peu, et ce fut avec soulagement que nous accueillîmes la bonne nouvelle comme quoi ils étaient sauver. Nous étions tous soulager, même Mihawk qui restât à bord le temps de récupérer de sa nuit et de sa blessure.

Mihawk, resta en tout une semaine, car il ne pouvait rester davantage et il devait informer le gouvernement qu'il c'était fais rétamer par moi. Alors bon, bien qu'il n'en ait visiblement pas envie, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et puis il aurait voulus restait jusqu'au réveil des garçons, mais cela n'était pas possible. Alors il partit, je lui promis que dés que l'on aura trouvé les porcs qui les avaient mis dans cet état, il serait prévenu pour participer aux festivités les concernant. Evidemment on avait échangé nos numéro d'escargophone histoire de rester en contact, durant toute la semaine ou il fut présent, on c'était pas mal rapprocher au point d'être quasiment confondus avec des frères et sœurs.

Après son départ, mes hommes continuèrent a chercher les responsables de l'état des gamins, nous dûmes rester plus longtemps que prévu sur l'île mais pour nous cela en valait la peine, les deux Okamas , ne c'étaient toujours pas réveiller, mais leurs fièvre avait bien baisser, je savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Un soir, mes hommes revinrent avec plusieurs personnes qu'ils avaient attaché, comme je leurs avaient demandé, ils leurs avaient ajouté sur la tête des sacs noirs afin que aucun d'entre eux ne puisse voir où ils étaient conduits, une fois assurais que c'était bien les bonnes personnes, je donnais l'ordre a se que l'on les enferme dans nos cellules dans la cale. Puis, j'ordonnais à ce que nous levions l'ancre. En une heure l'île ne fut plus en vue, et j'entrepris d'appeler Mihawk afin qu'il sache que les fumiers étaient entre mes mains. Il en fut ravit, et m'assurât que quand les gosses serais suffisamment guérie il viendrait pour assister et participer a leurs enfer personnel. Je du raccrocher en lui promettant de le prévenir si les gamins se réveillait enfin. Les semaines défilèrent alors, avec aucun signe du réveil des deux garçons, le doc nous rassurait cependant, comme quoi, cela prends du temps mais que sa passerais vite, mais j'en douté un peus. Nous, nous inquiétions tous pour eux, et le temps nous paraissez vraiment trop long, on avait tous hâte de les intégré a l'équipage, mais visiblement cela ne serais pas pour toute suite, en plus leurs blessures mettaient énormément de temps à guérir. Au bout d'un long mois, ils ouvrirent enfin les yeux. Ils furent tout deux effrayer car aucun ne savaient où ils se trouvaient. Mais je réussi au bout d'une longue heure à les rassurer, et leurs expliquer qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Avec l'aide du doc, nous leurs expliquâmes qu'ils ne pourraient pas retourner sur l'île où nous les avions trouvé, qu'ils devraient rester coucher pendants très longtemps avant de pouvoir remarcher un jour, que leurs repas ne seraient composer que de liquide, jusqu'à avis contraire du médecin, et qu'ils étaient les bienvenues a bord parmi les membres de mon équipage, et que s'ils le souhaitaient tout deux ils pourraient nous rejoindre une fois qu'ils seraient remit sur pieds. Je dû par contre leurs avouer que nous avions pris a notre bord leurs agresseur, mais que ceci ne pourrons rien leurs faire, car ils ce trouvaient tous enfermer dans nos cellules et enchaîner avec de solide chaines en Granite Marin.

Le soir même, tous furent soulager de savoir que nos deux protéger étaient enfin réveiller, et ils ce promirent d'aller leurs rendre visite le plus souvent possible, bien évidement Mihawk fut ravie, et me fis réitérer la promesse de l'appeler pour le prévenir de la date de l'exécution des porcs. Pendant tout le temps où ils furent inconscients, la Marine avait augmenté une nouvelle fois ma prime passant de 450 000 000 de Berry à 550 000 000 de Berry. Le fait d'avoir battu Mihawk me valut nombres d'attaque de la Marine mais aussi de pirates pensant avoir ce qu'il fallait pour me vaincre, je du faire régulièrement face a de sois disant kidnappeurs en herbes pas du tout discret, et a des marchant d'esclaves dont ceux qui m'avait déjà vendu par le passer, ceux-là, je me fis un plaisir de les envoyer par le fond, seule. Evidemment, nous croisâmes la route de DonQuichotte Donflamingo, connus sous le patronyme du flamant rose a cause de sont manteau de plumes roses. Ce type, me tapât sur les nerfs dés les premières paroles qu'il prononçât a mon encontre, mais hommes rêver de le couper en morceau ou de lui refaire le portrait façons Picasso ou Braque.

Avec sadisme j'ordonnais a mes hommes de s'occuper exclusivement de la DonQuichotte Familly, pendant que je me chargeais de faire ravaler sont manteau rose au flamant. Au début nous enchaînâmes avec justes des coups au corps a corps, puis progressivement et discrètement j'ajouter un peus de mon Haki. Au bout d'une heure de combat acharner, il décidât d'utiliser son propre Haki Royale qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore, chose qui me fit rire au éclat car toute en enclenchant celui-ci, il s'était mit à courir vers moi, mais ce gamin ne fit pas attention ou il mettait les pieds, et il ce pris le tronc d'un arbre après avoir trébuché a cause d'une racine. Mes hommes et moi étions morts de rire, car il avait réussi à s'assommer tout seul. Bien évidemment, j'attendis qu'il se réveil pour finir ce combat, mine de rien, il était un des sept Grands Corsaire. (NDA: il n'a pas encore mangé le fruit du marionnettiste.) Quand il reprit conscience, ce fut pour chouiner que nous n'avions rien vue du tout. Bien sûr ces hommes avaient entre temps étaient laminer par les miens. Alors le combat repris, ce gosse avait un certain potentiel qu'il gâcher avec la Marine, dommage pour lui, mais il n'était pas comme Mihawk, il n'avait pas le même but, encore moins comme Boa Hancock qui ne voulait que protéger sont île. Le flamant dépraver chercher juste l'opportunité de faire vivre sont commerce sur le marcher noir en toute impunité, et contrairement a certain, ce n'était certainement pas pour faire vivre sa famille qu'il le faisait. Il me fallut au bas mot une heure de plus pour le rétamer comme il ce devait, puis nous repartîmes après avoir pillé leurs navire, et l'avoir mis en feu. Ma prime augmentât encore une fois après ce combats ou la DonQuichotte Familly avait était humilier. Passant de 550 000 000 de Berry a 650 000 000 de Berry, explosant ainsi l'ancienne prime de Mihawk qui pour le coup fut plutôt content. Je rattraper doucement mais surement mon retard que j'avais accumulé en arrêtant d'être pirate pendant dix-sept longues années au profit du rôle de mère, chose que je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde, mes fils m'avais et me rende toujours heureuse et fière d'eux quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans l'avenir.

Et comme dit l'adage, "jamais deux sans trois", je du faire face a nulle autre que Gekko Moria accompagner de Crocodile. Leurs équipage furent exterminer jusqu'au derniers et je n'eu aucun mal a pulvérisé Crocodile, sont sable ne faisait pas long feu sous la pluie battante que le ciel écoulait sans discontinuer, Moria fut une autre pairs de manche, son pouvoir étant les ombres, cela avait était plus difficiles, mais je pus le battre plus ou moins facilement, après tout les ombres, les zombies et Moria lui même craignaient le sel, chose qui me fit sourire, le pauvre, ensevelit sous une tonnes de sel. Encore une fois, ma prime pris du galon, de 650 000 000 de Berry a 850 000 000 de Berry, explosant ainsi la prime de Shanks Le Roux. Le pauvre a du criser comme pas possible en l'apprenant, normal quand un mec ce fais pulvériser sa prime par celle d'une femme cela donne des sueurs froide. Nous n'étions plus très loin de Shabondy, et nous étions plus qu'impatient, cela faisait quand même plusieurs mois que nous étions en routes, et savoir que nous approchions du nouveau monde nous rendait tous euphorique. J'avais promis aux jumeaux Okamas de les faire monter sur le ponds quand nous serions sous la surface, histoire de leurs montrer la beauté des fonds marin. En attendant je n'étais pas presser de revoir Rayleigh, pas après sa trahison d'il y'a dix-sept ans bientôt dix-huit, la douleur était encore trop fraîche dans ma mémoire. Et puis mes hommes, n'apprécieraient sans doute pas de le rencontrer, cherchant sans doute le moyen de lui faire payer l'addition. Je me sentais quand même un peus seule, je n'avais plus vraiment de nouvelle d'Ace, Sabot était en mission longue durée et ne pouvais pas ce permettre de m'appeler pendant celle-ci, quand a Luffy, il passer sont temps dans la forêt du mont Corvos afin de battre le roi de la montagne. Je n'avais donc que très peus de nouvelle de mes trois fils, et cela me chagriner beaucoup, mes hommes tentaient de me rassurer car ils voyaient bien que leurs silence me rendais morose, mais cela n'eu pas vraiment l'effet escompté.


	11. Chapitre 10

En arrivant en vue du port de Shabondy, de la zone de non droit, j'eu la surprise de voir le Moby Dick amarré, voir le bateau a la poupe de baleine, me fis sourire comme pas possible, j'espérer vraiment qu'Ace était a bord, car il me manquer de trop. Une fois que nous fûmes amarré a notre tour, juste a coté de ce grand navire qui effrayât la plupart de mes hommes, j'ordonner, sous le regard de l'équipage des Barbes-Blanches, a mon équipage d'aller faire le pleins de bouffe et d'alcool, puis, je leurs demander de remplir d'alcool une très, très, très grande jarre de saké. Cela pris quand même une grosse partie de notre journée, car remplir une aussi grosse jarre n'était pas chose aisée, loin de là. Mais une fois que ce fut fais, je demander a Chase d'aller parler avec l'un des hommes de Newgate afin de lui demander la permission de monter a bord de son navire pour parlementé entre vieille connaissance, et qu'il ne risquait rien de mon équipage. Je ne revis Chase, par la suite, qu'une heure plus tard et il était pâle comme la mort, et trembler de tout ces membres, j'en souriais comme une folle, Barbe-blanche avait toujours eu cet effet là sur les gens, hors mi ceux qui comme moi ne ressentaient pas son Haki aussi puissamment que d'ordinaire. En attendant, le vieux m'attendait avec ces commandants de pieds fermes et semblait impatient. Alors, je montai a bords de sont navire en traînant ma jarre d'alcool, et suivis de mes seconds, une fois sur le pont, je pus constater que sont navire n'avait décidément pas changé, intérieurement j'étais aux anges. Ces nombreux hommes, ou fils comme il se plaisait à les appeler nous avait tous laisser passer, et était largement surpris de mon apparence, certains eurent même une belle hémorragie nasale ce qui fit ricaner mes hommes. Une fois arriver devant le grand fauteuil de Newgate, je pus voir que celui-ci avait pas mal vieillit, tout ces nombreux commandant l'entouraient comme pour le protéger et semblaient tous méfiant, tous, sauf deux, le phœnix m'observer avec curiosité, car la dernière fois ou nous, nous étions vue j'étais une toute petite fille, et Ace, qui déglutis fortement et discrètement, et essayât de trouver un coin ou se cacher, d'ailleurs, il zieuté l'arrière du fauteuil du vieux avec insistance. Cependant je n'eu pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit car, une énorme boule de poile m'avais plaqué au sol et s'appliquer à me lécher le visage, sous les yeux éberluer de tous ou presque.

"- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oui, tu es un bon chien, mais t'est lourd, descend de sur moi, vilain toutou, voui, tu es beau, voui sa fais longtemps mais s'il te plait descend de la et arrête de me lécher le visage. Fis-je en riant, tout en essayant de me soustraire a la langue baveuse de Stefan. Stefan, tu es trop gros maintenant pour que je te serve d'oreiller, tu a bien grandis mon chien, mais maintenant, sa suffit.

\- Grua, grua, grua, grua, grua, grua, fit alors Barbe-Blanche, sous les regards choqué de ces nombreux fils. Tu lui a pas mal manqué, gamine en même temps. Il te voit toujours comme son maître, bien qu'il m'obéisse au doigt et a l'œil.

\- Je n'en doute pas Edward, après toute ces années, je suis surprise qu'il soit toujours en vie. Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu en as pris bien soin. Lui répondis doucement tout en me relevant après que Stefan est fini de me faire la fête. Arrête de chouiner Stefan, je jouerais avec toi tout a l'heure, pour le moment laisse nous tranquille tu veus?

\- Wouaf, fit alors Stefan en remuant la queue et en ce couchant à coter de moi.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps Edward. Tu as vieillis, et tu ne semble plus du tout au mieux de ta forme c'est dommage, fis-je en faisant la moue, choquant encore plus les fils de Newgate.

\- T'occupe, j'espère que tu m'as apporté de la bonne niôle, meilleurs que celle du Roux qui n'est pas fameuse. Dit-il en lorgnant le récipient immense derrière moi.

\- T'inquiète Edward, je gère, s'il y'a bien une chose que Roger m'a apprise sans grande contrainte c'est de bien choisir mon alcool, chose que Shanks n'a jamais su faire. Lui répondis-je avec un doux sourire choquant encore plus les autres et sourire mes hommes, pendant que je lui lancer dans les pattes le récipient qu'il s'empressât d'ouvrir et de sifflet.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh, enfin de la bonne niôle, je me demande encore comment il a pus t'apprendre ça et pas au morveux. Enfin, cela n'est pas grave. Tu m'as impressionné gamine, tu t'es bien fais remarquer par la Marine. Entre tuer a huit ans un capitaine de la Marine, massacrer un nombre incalculable des leurs, couler tout autant de navires que se soit pirates, marchant d'esclaves ou Marine. Cambrioler le CipherPool, on a jamais sut ce qu'était l'objet que tu leurs a voler. entrer dans l'équipage des pirates du soleil, arriver a cacher ton identité et ton visage a la Marine, disparaître pendant dix-huit longue année, revenir en fanfare sur GrandLine sous le pavillon noir, emmerder la Marine en leurs envoyant de ton propre chef une photo de toi avec une lettre leur signalant ton grand retour, tu a détruit plus d'une quarantaine de base de la Marine, Vaincue Mihawk, le Flamant rose, Crocodile et Gekko Moria... Décidément, si tu n'étais pas celle que tu es aujourd'hui cela fais longtemps que je t'aurais recruté dans mon équipage, mais je te soupçonne de refuser, et d'avoir un grand projet qui surprendra tout le monde. dit-il tout en souriant et buvant son alcool.

\- Merci du compliment mon cher Edward. En ce qui concerne l'objet dérober au CipherPool, cela ce trouvait être un fruit du démon de type Zoan Mythique, plus puissant que celui du phœnix. Expliquais-je toujours avec mon sourire scotcher aux lèvres. Le fruit du démon de l'Ange Démoniaque, ironie du sort quand tu nous tiens. Pour évité que la balance ne penche en la faveur de la Marine, j'ai consommé ce fruit, entre autre, j'utilise a un très au niveau le Haki des rois.

\- Je vois, et bien tu m'impressionne de plus en plus. T'étais déjà impressionnante quand t'étais gosse, mais la ça bat tout les record. Fit-il après avoir siffler d'admiration.

\- Et oui, que veus-tu, c'est cela d'être la meilleur. Ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ca va les chevilles, pas trop gonflés? Dit-il avec ironie.

\- Hum, nope, elles sont très bien, comme elles sont. Lui assurais-je en riant.

\- Au faite, un de mes hommes ont croiser Crocus, celui-ci était dans un sale état, pourquoi tu la tabasser au juste? Fit alors Marco, en choquant encore plus les autres ainsi que Ace, qui transpirer à grosse goutte.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en tant que doc de bords a l'époque de l'Oro Jackson, il n'a pas était fichus de m'informer des problèmes lier a la puberté, et que quand je suis entré dans cette phase, j'ai crue ma dernière heure arriver, j'étais a deux doigt d'écrire mon testaments, si deux de mes amies n'avaient pas étaient là pour m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arriver j'aurais paniquer et cela n'aurais pas était beau a voir. Lui expliquais-je sans gène, pendant que les hommes rougissaient.

\- Qu'elle bande de bras casser aussi, t'étais la seule fille de leurs équipage et aucun n'a étaient fichus de t'en parler? Sérieusement? Redemandât-il choquer.

\- Malheureusement pour moi, aucun, et pareil chez les pirates du soleil. Je peus te dire grand frère que j'ais vraiment eu très peur. M'enfin, c'est du passer, demain je vais devoir aller chercher Silver, il doit être quelque part dans un bar ou un casino entrain de jouer ou de ce pintait la tronche. J'e n'ais vraiment pas envie de le revoir.

\- RAYLEIGH, SI JE MET LA MAIN SUR TOI JE TE DÉFONCE, SALE ORDURE, SALE TRAÎTRE... Fit alors une voix bien connus de tous. ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE METTE LA MAIN SUR TOI, TU VA SOUFFRIR, JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER LE MAL QUE TU A FAIS A MA MÈRE.

\- ACE!? Fit en cœur tout sont équipage hors mi les anciens Spade.

\- Excusez-moi, un instant, messieurs. Fis-je en allant chercher Ace qui essayer de descendre du bateau, en l'attrapant par l'oreille, tel un enfant pas sage. Viens un peus par là toi!

\- GLOUP, fit il en essayant de ce défaire de ma poigne.

\- Alors, Ace, explique moi pourquoi, cela fais plusieurs mois que je n'ais aucune nouvelles de toi? Lui demandais-je sous les regards curieux de tous.

\- Heu... Je... Heu...

\- Très éloquents mon fils. Lui dis-je narquoisement, sois les yeux sidérer des hommes.

\- PARDON MAMAN! Hurlât-il alors, choquant encore plus ces frères d'armes et de cœur. Mais je ne voulais pas que les autres sache que tu es ma mère, je ne voulais pas que la Marine finisse par le savoir, pardon maman.

\- Gol D Ace, je me fiche qu'Edward, ces fils et la Marine sache que tu est mon fils en tout sauf le sang, je t'ais élever, nourris, soigner blanchis, éduquer, je t'ais tout appris. S'il le fallait je donnerais ma vie pour toi, comme pour Sabo et Luffy, vous êtes mes trois fils, mes petites terreurs des mers, mes petits anges, qu'importe se que la Marine et les autres pirates peuvent penser de cela, vous resterez mes enfants. Ton premier mot a mon encontre a était maman, j'ai hésité au début à te laisser m'appeler comme cela, a te laisser me considérer comme tel, mais ton regard et ta petite frimousse déterminer, mon fais craquer, depuis, tu es mon fils. Alors, n'ais pas honte de moi. Et surtout, je suis assez forte pour me défendre seule. Ne, mon petit As de cœur? Lui assurais-je en lui tenant la tête en face de la mienne.

\- Pardon maman, je recommencerais plus. Je te le promets. Fit-il penaud en me prenant dans ces bras.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ton attitude actuel me rappel le jour ou Luffy m'a étais confier par Makino, décidément tu es très protecteur au niveau de ta famille. Fis-je en souriant et en séchant ces larmes.

\- J'étais jaloux, je m'en souviens très bien. Avouât-il la tête baissé.

\- Tu avais surtout peur que je te remplace par lui, et que je t'abandonne, mais au final tu a finis par l'accepter et tu l'adore ton petit frère. Bien maintenant, je veus que tu m'écoute attentivement Ace, c'est très sérieux, lui dis-je avec sérieux.

\- D'accord maman. Acceptât-il docilement.

\- Tu ne feras rien à Silver, tu m'entends? De une, tu n'a pas le niveau pour faire quoique se soit contre lui. De deux, je m'en occupe seule, de trois, pour le détruire prend un ticket, mes hommes passe en priorité. Fis-je en faisant sourire mes hommes. Ensuite, je veus que tu obéisses absolument a Barbe-Blanche quel que soit l'ordre qu'il te donnera. Même si cela concerne la punition d'un homme sous ton commandement, je te préviens que si j'apprend que tu a désobéis a Edward je viendrais personnellement m'occuper de ton cas mon fils, et toute les punitions trouver par lui ou t'es frères de cœurs ne serons rien a coté des miennes est-ce clair Ace? Lui dis-je avec un regard de tueur.

\- O... Oui maman, c'est clair comme du cristal, j'obéirais a père sans rechigner je te le promets maman. M'assurât-il avec sérieux.

\- Bien, je suis rassurée alors. Tu ma manquer Ace, je m'ennuyée pas mal sans entendre ta voix a travers l'escargophone. Fis-j en faisant la moue.

\- T'inquiète gamine, donne ton numéro, je te préviendrais s'il fait des bêtises plus grosses que lui. M'assurât Newgate en souriant. En parlant de bêtise, tu ne peus rien faire contre ce ventre sur pattes? Il dévalise nos frigos toutes les nuits, et on doit trop régulièrement faire le ravitaillement à cause de lui.

\- Ah bon? Et bien, malheureusement je ne peus rien faire pour vous, il me faisait la même chose a la maison, la seule solution c'est de fermer les frigos avec des chaines et des cadenas en Granite Marin. Fis-je en réfléchissant. Vue qu'il a un fruit du démon, se sera je pense suffisant. Avant, je le menacé de le confier a Monkey D Garp, pour qu'il l'entraîne, cela marcher a chaque fois.

\- Je vois, on va essayer le Granite Marin alors. Fit un gars avec une coiffure à là pompadour.

\- Bien Satch. Et bien j'ignorais que tu l'avais élevé petite sœur, fit Marco nonchalamment. M'enfin, ces pas plus mal, j'ai enfin de quoi le faire obéir maintenant.

\- J'oubliais quelque chose moi avec tout ça, fis-je avec un sourire sadique qui fis frissonner de peur Ace et sourire Marco, Edward et mes hommes. Edward, tiens, je pense que cela pourrais vous intéresser toi et tes fils, fis-je en lui lançant une envelopper épaisse et marron.

\- Hum... Grua, Grua, grua, grua, grua, grua, grua, grua, grua, fit-il après avoir vue les deux première photos. En effet, tu a bien fait de me les donner, Ace était plutôt adorable quand il était tout petit.

\- NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! MAMAN! Pourquoi tu lui a donné ces photos? Je viens de perdre toute crédibilité, ce n'est pas justheuuuuuuuu... fit-il en tombant en larme a genou sur le pont. (NDA, négative Hollow de Perrona)

\- Je te l'avais pourtant déjà dit, Gol D Ace, je suis ta mère, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te casser les pieds. Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Au faite Laïa, explique-nous un peu pourquoi Ace, semble vouloir ce faire Rayleigh? Pareil pour t'est hommes. Me demandât avec curiosité Marco, sa question eu d'ailleurs l'honneur de faire revenir un silence curieux.

\- Arg. Je savais que j'y couperais pas. Fis-je avec mauvaise humeur. Edward, Marco, promettait moi tout les deux, que personne, pas même vous deux n'irait vous occuper de Silver, qu'importe ce que je vais vous raconter, cela est important pour moi, et j'aimerais aussi que cela ne quitte pas ton équipage.

\- Tu a ma parole de capitaine que personne ne répéteras ce que tu nous diras gamine. Pareil pour nos possible réactions, mais tu m'intrigue pour faire tans de mystères. Dit alors le vieux avec sérieux.

\- Merci Edward. Lui répondis-je, pendant qu'Ace, ce plaçait derrière moi pour me coller a lui, en nous faisant asseoir sur le sol. Et bien, cela remonte a l'exécution de Roger, après sa mort, je suis resté longtemps assise sur un toit a pleurer, j'ignore toujours combien de temps j'y suis resté et je m'en fiche, quand j'ai pu me calmée, je suis retourné a mon petit navire de pêche, et j'ais repris la mer, seulement quelque semaines plus tard, j'ai étais intercepter par des marchants d'esclaves. J'ai réussi à en tuer une bonne trentaine environs, je ne sais plus trop combien, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et j'ai étais capturée. J'ignore combien de temps je suis rester enfermée dans leur cales, mais quand j'ai revu la lumière du soleil, nous étions déjà ici a Shabondy, on ma emmener moi et d'autre prisonniers jusqu'à la salle de ventes aux enchères, la bas j'ai étais vendue, mais ce qui ma le plus fais de mal, c'est que Rayleigh était présent, il m'avait vue, mais il n'a rien fais, il ma trahis et abandonner, il a violé la règle la plus sacré de la piraterie, ne jamais abandonner un Nakamas. Il la fait par jalousie, car il aurait voulus que je le considère comme un père, car il avait était l'amant de ma mère, seulement c'était trop tard, pour moi c'est et cela restera toujours Roger mon père, il c'est venger en me laissant entre les mains des Dragons Célestes.

\- Rayleigh a vraiment fait cela? Il a vraiment abandonné l'un de ces Nakamas par vengeance? Demandât rétohriquement Newgate avec stupeur.

\- Je n'irais pas le tuer, après tout père a donner sa parole, mais je ne peus pardonner cela, il a violé une de nos loi les plus sacrée en laissant l'un des siens être vendus en tant qu'esclave, comment a t-il put faire cela? Tout ça pour ce vengé... Si j'avais su petite sœur, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé la bas, pardonne moi, je fais un bien piètre grand frère. Fit Marco avec peine et dégoût.

\- Tu n'a rien à te faire pardonner Marco, fis-je en sanglotant tellement me souvenir de cette épisode douloureux de ma vie raviver ma douleur. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Ironiquement, je ne suis resté a Marie-Joie que deux semaines a tout casser, bien qu'ils m'ais marquer, je n'ai jamais plié, je n'ais jamais obéis aux moindres de leurs ordres, ce qui valus d'ailleurs un séjour au cachot. Quand ils mon marqué, je leur est montré que cela ne m'atteignais pas comme ils auraient voulus que cela m'atteigne, je n'ais pas verser la moindre larme, et je n'ais pas laisser le moindre son franchir mes lèvres, je les ais tous regarder avec le pire de mes regards noir et je les ais pas mal effrayer d'ailleurs. Dans tout les cas, j'étais à Marie-Joie le jour de l'attaque de Fisher Tiger, d'ailleurs c'est en lui sauvant la vie que je gagner en partie son respect.

\- C'est en partie a cause de la marque que tu as accepté d'entrée dans leurs équipage? demandât Newgate doucement en essayant de garder sont calme.

\- Non, j'avais réussi a gagner leurs respect, et je les considérais tous comme mes frères, j'ai certes accepter de prendre la marque, pour camoufler celle des esclaves, mais ils l'ont fais a ma demande, c'est moi qui leurs est demandaient cela. Tiger n'était pas d'accord, mais je ne lui ais pas laisser le choix, je voulais leurs montrer que j'accepter ce qu'ils étaient et qui ils étaient, et cela passer par la marque du soleil. Je ne regrette absolument pas ce geste et ce fut avec joie, d'ou le nom de mon équipage, les pirates "du soleil de Roger". Une manière comme une autre de leurs rendre hommages a tous. Je sais Stefan, tu n'aime pas me voir comme cela, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela va passer, mon chien. Expliquais-je tout en caressant Stefan entre les oreilles alors qu'il chouiner."

Cette conversation, avait était difficile, mais d'un autre coté, elle m'avait permis de prendre du recul, je me sentais plus libre maintenant, que j'avais pus expliquer le problème et mettre des mots sur cette trahison. Pendant tout le séjour, j'appris a connaitre les frères de cœur d'Ace. Celui-ci, ainsi que Marco, étaient aux petits soins avec moi, depuis cette pénible révélation sur mon passer. Cette histoire avait toujours provoqué chez Ace cet élan d'attentions et de tendresse. Il rechercher souvent ma présence, et par moment il me prenait contre lui et ne me lâcher plus pendant de long moment. Sabo et Luffy était pareil qu'Ace, et cela me faisait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'ils m'aimaient tout les trois a ce point là. Le cas de Marco était semblable sauf que c'était le phœnix en lui qui le pousser à venir squatter mon lit pendant mon sommeil. Le phœnix voulait s'assurer que son "poussin allait bien". Je ne m'inquiétais pas de leurs attitude car je savais que cela ne durerais pas. Pendant tout le temps ou nos navires furent revêtit, je jouer avec Stefan qui n'attendait que cela. Les hommes avaient tous étaient surpris d'apprendre que c'était moi qui avait donné le chien a Edward, encore plus étonner quand Stefan décidât de m'obéir bien gentiment. Mais ils s'y habituèrent rapidement.

Quand Rayleigh fut devant tous pour revêtir mon navire, il comprit qu'il avait une chance folle de n'être pas mort massacrer par Newgate et ces hommes, et encore moins par moi et les miens. Il nous fallut environs deux semaines pour ravitailler le navire ainsi que pour qu'ils soient totalement revêtue. Une fois tout cela fait, nous descendîmes dans les profondeurs marines suivis rapidement par le Moby Dick.

Nos navires respectifs restèrent l'un a coté de l'autre, et nous, nous amusions à nous faire des grimaces pour la plupart, surtout pour les plus jeunes. Raja et Jara, nos deux Okamas, observaient les fonds marin avec émerveillement, des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire de plusieurs kilomètre de long scotché au visage. Les hommes d'Edward, furent surpris quand je pousser un hurlement d'effrois et de colère sur certains de mes hommes qui avaient baissé la tête et sembler trembler comme des feuilles. Tous ou presque ce mirent bien vite a hurler de rire quand je hurlais a m'en casser la voix, pour les envoyer a la douche avec en prime un puissant coup de pieds au cul les expédiant malus militari dans les entrailles du Cursed Blood. Quand Edward et ces hommes apprirent le nom de mon vaisseaux, ils furent plutôt impressionner car se nom était des plus symbolique.

Ils furent aussi surpris quand ils virent Jara et Raja monter sur le pond et avancer avec difficulté vers deux chaises que nous avions installé pour eux deux. Je savais que des questions serons poser a notre arriver sur l'Île des Hommes-Poisson, et je tenais vraiment à revoir Jimbeî avant, comme cela j'aurais fais d'une pierre deux coup. Evidemment je m'attendais a se que tous veuille assister a la mise a mort des enfoirés qui les avaient fais souffrir. Pauvres gosses, ils ont vraiment eu de la chance que nous ayons étaient tous la ce jour là, et que nous les ayons amené avec nous. Voir les fonds marin, me renvoyer dans mes souvenir ou j'étais encore mousse sur l'Oro Jackson au coter de Shanks et de Roger. J'admirais les poissons et les géants des mers qui nager autour de nous avec grâce est fluidité, j'en souriais d'ailleurs. Un sourire nostalgique et doux, encore plus doux que ceux que je réserve à mes amis et aux membres de ma famille. Les hommes qui virent ce sourire en rougir jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux, de la tête aux pieds. Ace, Edward et Marco en riaient comme des malades, voir les hommes dans cet état juste à cause d'un simple sourire était hilarant. Moi, je ne remarquai rien, trop enfoncer dans mes souvenirs pour faire attention aux autres. Cependant, je du vite revenir dans le présent quand je sentis Marco me serrer dans ces bras et contre sont torse. Il ce doutait pas mal que je me revoyais des années en arrière et que j'avais besoins de soutiens. (NDA: coquillage spéciales pour créer des bubulles pour passer d'un navire a l'autre sous l'eau). Il avait toujours su quand et comment me réconforté et ceux depuis toujours ou presque. D'ailleurs cela me fit me souvenir de la manière ou nous, nous étions rencontré.

Flash-back: 20 ans en arrière :

Nous étions revenus dans le Nouveau Monde depuis environs deux mois, et nous galérions comme pas permis à cause du temps instable. Depuis un an je dors dans ma propre cabine, malheureusement je continuer à faire trop régulièrement des cauchemars, les souvenirs n'étaient toujours pas apaisaient et je manquer toujours de sommeil. Je ne pouvais plus me glisser dans le lit de Roger durant la nuit, car il fermer a clé sa chambre maintenant, allez savoir pourquoi. Quand je me réveillais, en pleine nuit, c'était toujours pour ne pas arriver à refermer les yeux. Maintenant, cela fais deux semaines que je ne dors quasiment plus, j'étais totalement épuisée, mais je tenais bon, je ne voulais pas inquiéter les autres qui étaient tous occupé a autre chose, et puis je ne voulais pas être un poids pour eux.

Trois jours plus tard, le temps avait enfin décidé d'être clément, mais ce fut au prix de nombreuses fièvres. Plusieurs de nos hommes furent malade comme des chiens et clouer aux lit avec impossibilité d'en sortir. Moi, pour le moment cela aller bien, j'étais certes fatiguée mais je me sentais bien. Soudain la Vigie hurlât qu'un navire était en vue. J'en soufflais de dépit car plus de la moitié de nos hommes était alités, alors les combats n'enchanté personne. Surtout quand ont réussi à identifier le navire comme étant le fameux MobyDick, visiblement Barbe-Blanche voulait se frité avec Roger, cela devait lui manquer. Seulement Roger était lui même clouer au lit avec une fièvre de cheval, pareil pour Rayleigh, quand a Shanks n'en parlons pas. Les hommes avaient tous peur, car il n'y avait personne pour nous défendre face au colosse des mers. Qui une fois amarré contre l'Oro Jackson, voulus sauté et commencer à attaquer comme tout ces hommes d'ailleurs. Mais au moment où il aller justement sauté, je revins avec un drap que je hisser comme drapeaux blanc, en voyant celui-ci, il glissât et tomba par terre. De colère il ce relevât rapidement et sauta enfin sur le vaisseau puis il m'attrapât par le col de ma chemise pour me secouer et m'hurler dessus.

"- NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI CA? POURQUOI TU HISSE LE DRAPEAU BLANC? JE VEUX ME BATTRE CONTRE ROGER! IL EST OU CE TROUILLARD DE MES DEUX? ME DIT PAS QU'IL A TROP PEUR POUR VENIR M'AFFRONTER! ET VOS HOMME ILS SONT OU? ET RAYLEIGH? ET PUIS, TU N'EST PAS TROP JEUNE POUR ETRE PIRATE MORVEUX? SANS COMPTE QUE CE N'EST PAS À TOI DE DÉCIDER DE HISSER LE DRAPEAU BLANC C'EST A TON CAPITAINE! AILLLEUHHHH, MAIS TU MA MORDUS! SALE MIOCHE! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A MORDRE MOI! TU VA VOIR. EN PLUS VOUS ETES SUR MON TERRITOIRE, ALORS SI JE VEUX ME BATTRE JE LE FERRAIS DE GRÈS OU DE FORCE!

\- MAIS TU VA LA FERMER DEUX SECONDE LE VIEUX OUI!? Hurlais-je à mon tour. ET PUIS C'EST PAS MOI QUI TA MORDUS C'EST STEFAN MON CHIOT. ENSUITE SI TU LA FERMER ET ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE, TU SAURAIS ALORS QU'ILS SONT TOUS MALADE AVEC UNE FIÈVRE DE CHEVAL ET CLOUER AU LIT. ON NE PEUT PAS CE BATTRE, PUIS Y'A PERSONNE POUR NOUS GUIDER ACTUELLEMENT ALORS TES LEÇONS DE MORAL A LA CON TU TE LES GARDE LE VIEUX. ENSUITE JE SUIS PAS UN GARÇON, JE SUIS UNE FILLE ET J'AI NEUF ANS, DE PLUS MÊME SI JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR FAIRE PARTIS DE L'ÉQUIPAGE, JE PEUX PAS REVENIR CHEZ MOI, J'AI PLUS PERSONNE, IL ME RESTE QUE MON GÉNITEUR QUI A TUER MA MÈRE CAR ELLE REFUSÉE QUE L'ON ME FORCE A RENTRER DANS LA MARINE. JE NE TIENS PAS À ME RETROUVER A LA MERCI DE CE MONSTRE.

\- Gné, fit-il après ma tirade. Comment ça ils sont tous malade?

\- On vient d'essuyer une tempête de deux semaines entière, tout comme moi, ils ont tous passé le plus clair de leurs temps sous la pluie battante pour guider le navire et pour protéger nos voiles. Répondis-je plus calmement en surprenant les hommes qui venaient de nous rejoindre en rangeant leurs armes sur ordre de leur capitaine. Apparemment ont a dériver involontairement, actuellement on est que quatre a être encore suffisamment en forme pour guider le navire au mieux, s'occuper de la cuisine et soigner les malades. Sans compter que nous n'avons presque plus de vivres. Alors désolée de vous coupé dans votre élans, mais le combats c'est niet direct. Vous n'aurez aucuns adversaires ici pour le moment. BAGGY, reviens sur le ponds sale poltrons, et va commencer à cuisiner pour tout le monde, jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est du potage a chaque repas accompagner par de l'eau.

\- ARGGGGGG, ça va, pas la peine de hurler je ne suis pas sourd, mais pourquoi je dois t'obéir au faite? Dit le clown de service en revenant les mains dans les poches avec mauvaise humeurs.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas foutus de me battre au corps à corps, ni au sabre, même avec ton fruit du démon alors maintenant va cuisiner et fissa. Répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Pourquoi je dois obéir à une mioche? Une fille, je dois obéir à une fille. Non mais et puis quoi encore? Ecoute moi bien sale morveuse, je suis pas a tes ordre, alors si tu veus que la bouffe sois faite, tu t'y colle, après tout c'est votre rôle a vous les femmes d'être au petit soins pour les hommes. Et je te préviens rebelle-toi et je vais t'apprendre a quoi ton corps serviras dans quelque année. Fit-il sous les regards choquer et curieux.

\- Bah voyons, faut pas te gêner, aurais-tu oublié la branlée que je t'ais donner l'autre fois? Rappel-moi QUI c'est fais envoyer dire bonjour aux rois des mers? Encore une chose tente quoique se sois contre moi, et personne ne retrouvera ton corps, n'oublie pas pourquoi ma tête est déjà mise a prix et aussi chèrement. Sans compter que si jamais Roger, ou bien Shanks apprennent tout deux que tu ma menacer, je ne donne pas cher de te peaux, Je te donne même pas cinq minutes pour survivre a ce qui te tomberas dessus. Répondis-je avec un regard de tueur psychopathe tout en faisant craquer mes doigts en l'air, faisant déglutir les hommes derrière moi, et effrayant Baggy.

-GLOUP! Je... Je vais... aller cuisiner... oui... c'est ça... Cuisiner... Fit-il en reculant doucement les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Puis il déguerpit à une vitesse phénoménale en direction des cuisines.

\- Et bien tu sais te faire respecter gamine Yoï. Fit un garçon blond avec une tête qui ressembler fortement a un ananas. Au faite c'est quoi ton nom, Yoï?

\- Hum, quand on est poli on ce présente sois même avant de demander a quelqu'un sont nom. Dis-je nonchalamment.

\- M'appel Marco, et toi, Yoï?

\- Laïa. Répondis-je distraitement en ramassant mon chiot qui ne cesser d'essayer d'arracher sont pantalon a Barbe-Blanche. Stefan, arrête, ou sinon tu va aller dormir sur ton coussin part terre ce soir.

\- Dit moi, petite, ton doc de bord il est ou? Finis par demander leur capitaine en caressant distraitement la tête de mon chiot qui ce laissa faire.

\- Clouer au lit, lui aussi. Tout comme la totalité ou presque de l'équipage. Ils sont tous tombé malades plus ou moins en même temps. Fis-je en grattouillant Stefan derrière les oreilles. Je peus pas leurs donner de médicaments, je ne sais pas se qu'ils ont, je pense a une grippe ou un rhume mais je ne suis pas médecin alors je veus pas prendre de risque.

\- Bon bah, on n'a pas le choix, Elliot, tu va ausculter tout les membres de cet équipage et les soigner. Farrad, toi tu va t'occuper des cuisines et des repas, ensuite on va voir l'état de vos réserves et voir ce que l'on peus faire. Roger m'en devras une après ça. Finis par ordonner le vieux colosse.

\- Merci, monsieur, fis-je avec reconnaissance."

Mais au moment ou il allait me répondre, je me sentis mal, ma vue ce troublât un instant, je sentis mon chiot s'agité et réussir à descendre de mes bras en couinant, je vacillai un moment, puis je tombais, je fus rattraper par Marco, qui me regarda avec inquiétude, il me touchât le front pendant que je commençais a chercher ma respiration, j'avais apparemment beaucoup trop de fièvre. Alors sur ordre du vieux il du me conduire jusqu'à ma cabine, dont je lui indiquais le chemin, une fois arriver, il me posât sur mon lit, et allât chercher de quoi me rafraîchir rapidement. Mais je m'évanouis avant qu'il ne revienne de ma salle de bain.

Mon sommeil, fut entrecoupé par des périodes ou j'eu du mal a trouver mon souffler a cause de la fièvre, ainsi que par des cauchemars. Dans ces moments là, je sentais quelqu'un me mettre quelque chose de froid et d'humide sur mon front, ou quelque chose m'entourer avec chaleur, comme si j'étais dans un nid avec une mère oiseau qui me couver. Cela dura longtemps, j'ignore combien, mais je savais que quelqu'un s'occuper de moi, alors je ne m'en préoccupai pas du tout, cherchant juste à guérir le plus vite possible. Pendant un temps, j'oscillais entre conscience et inconscience, sans jamais me réveillée complètement, gardant juste suffisamment de sensation pour comprendre mon environnement et savoir ce qu'il ce passer.

Puis, un jour, ou était-ce un soir, je ne savais pas alors. Je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux. En les ouvrant, je vis une espèce de veste violette, qui semblait être portait par quelqu'un. La personne était assise sur le bord de mon matelas et était de dos, je ne pus qu'entrevoir quelque mèches de cheveux blondes avant de paniqué. L'homme, comme s'il avait senti ma peur, ce retourna vers moi, et quand il me vit entrain de paniqué et de perdre mon souffle, il m'attrapa et commença a me frotter le dos tout en m'expliquant que je devais me calmée, que tout aller bien, que je n'avais rien a craindre, qu'il m'avait veillé et soigner. Pendant un très long moment il continua à tenter de me rassurer au mieux, puis de guerre las, il enclenchât sont fruit du démon, des flammes bleu apparurent sur ces bras formant des sortes d'ailes, la chaleur de ces flammes, furent plutôt réconfortante, et me bercèrent doucement, au bout d'un long moment, je fus calmée, mais je me rendormis accroche a la veste de l'homme que j'avais reconnus comme étant Marco.


	12. Chapitre 11

Je sortie de mes songes, lorsque je vis au loin l'île des Homme Poissons. La voix de Marco me fis sursauté, mais très vite je me caler dos contre son torse et me laisser gagner par la chaleur de son corps.

"- A quoi penses-tu petite sœur? Me demandat-il doucement.

\- Je penser au jour ou ton équipage et celui de l'Oro Jackson se sont rencontré, là fois ou vous m'avaient tous vue pour la première fois. Lui répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Ah, c'est vrais que tu nous a tous surpris ce jour là, tu ne t'ais pas trop fais crier dessus pour avoir hissé le drapeau blanc sans autorisation? Ajoutât-il avec un sourire.

\- Un peus, mais en même temps ils ont tous compris que si je ne l'avais pas fais, il y aurait eu du dégât pour rien. Avouais-je avec un soupir de bien être.

\- Tu nous expliqueras, pourquoi il y'a deux aussi jeunes gens sur ton navire, et qui ont l'aire d'avoir étaient blesser? Dit-il avec curiosité.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mais avant je vais devoir aller chercher Jimbeî, comme cela, je n'aurais pas a recommencer les explications, seulement, je souhaite vraiment que cela attende d'être sur une autre Île que celle-ci, car il y'a une autre personne qui souhaite être présente. Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Très bien, je transmettrais ta demande à Ohyaji, me dit il en posant son menton sur mon épaule en observant l'Île."

Nous arrivâmes une heure plus tard sur l'île, celle-ci était en effervescence, car elle était sous la protection d'Edward, et donc ils fêtaient tous l'arrivée de son équipage, paradoxalement, ils étaient tendus et méfiant vis a vis du miens, car ils ne nous connaissaient pas et ignoraient qu'Edward était comme un grand-père pour moi. Sur le port, l'atmosphère était saturée d'excitation et de méfiance. Tous ou presque nous observaient interagir avec l'équipage de Newgate, qui ne s'en préoccuper pas. Cela, me fis soupirer, mais je savais déjà quoi faire, il était tout bonnement hors de question que j'affronte cet homme a qui je devais ma vie et autrefois celle de mon tout premier équipage. Sans compter que parmi ces nombreux fils, ce trouver le miens et mon grand frère de cœur. Alors, je pris une décision qui aller sans doute en surprendre plus d'un, mais qui aller être vitale pour moi. Je préférai attendre le soir, cependant avant de dire ou faire quoique se soit. On discute mieux autour d'un bon verre de rhum ou de saké et parés avoir bien remplit nos estomac affamé. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, mes hommes s'afféraient a trouver tout le matériel manquant pour notre navire. Tout comme celui des Barbes-Blanche. Moi pendant ce temps là, je chercher Jimbeî, et selon mes sources, je savais que je le trouverais là ou la reine Otohime fut enterrée. Il était bien là, assis sur une grande roche, surplombant l'immense tombe en marbre blanc, ou j'allais déposer des fleurs multicolores en guise de respect. Je restai là, longtemps, racontant a cette femme et reine merveilleuse, toute ma vie, et ce que j'avais fais et dit, pour gagner ainsi le respect des pirates du soleil, et pourquoi j'avais nommé mon équipage en partis de se nom. Pour moi, cette manière de faire, était le moyens d'apaisait d'avantage l'âme torturée de cette femme. J'avais sentis l'arrivée de six personnes pas loin derrière moi, sans compter Jimbeî qui lui pleurer bruyamment pas loin sur ma gauche.

"- Vos altesses, votre majesté, je vous paye mes respects ainsi que mes condoléances les plus sincères. Tiger m'avais beaucoup parlé de la reine comme étant une femme de caractère, et compatissante, j'ignore ce qu'il a pus ce passer, mais je voulais que vous sachiez tous, que si le besoin sans faisait un jour sentir vous pourrez compter sur mon équipage pour vous sortir de vos mauvais pas. En mémoire de Tiger, un homme poisson que je considérer comme mon frère, et qui ma donner son sang volontairement pour me sauver a la suite d'une blessure. Je vous jure que ma loyauté vous est acquise. Fis-je sans me retourner mais en m'agenouillant et en m'inclinant devant la tombe, jurant ainsi fidélité absolue aux Hommes-Poissons.

\- Comment pourrions croire en la parole d'une vermine de ton espèce, jamais Fisher Tiger n'aurait donné son sang a une humaine tel que toi. Dit alors un homme-poisson hippocampe.

\- Jimbeî, mon frère cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vue, toi qui me connais sans me reconnaître, rappel toi, ceci: " Nous les humain avons malheureusement peur de ce que nous ne connaissons pas, et certains préfèrent faire disparaître ce qui les effraies plutôt qu' 'apprendre à connaitre." Ou encore, quand tu hésité à prendre le poste de Grand Corsaire : "Je me doute que cela n'est pas une décision facile a prendre Nii-San, mais cela permettrait a ceux qui le souhaite de pouvoir revoir leur familles sur votre Île, on perdra serte une partis de l'équipage, cela est probablement obligatoire, mais n'oblige pas l'autre partis à rester loin des leurs alors que tu a la possibilité de les aidés. S'il le faut demande leur se qu'ils en pensent, et de la explique leurs que ce qui ne voudront pas continuer avec toi sous cette bannière peuvent quitter s'il le souhaite l'équipage, et que tu le leur en veux pas, et les comprends, puis prend ta décision si jamais tu dit oui a la Marine, je comprendrais ne t'en fais pas, je sais que c'est pour l'équipage, une fois que nous serons a Shabondy si tu accepte le poste, je partirais, ma place n'est pas sur l'Île des Hommes-Poissons, mais je resterais toujours une Pirate du soleil, qu'importe se qu'il arrivera par la suite, toujours l'une des votre, et votre sœur. " Se sont mot pour mot ceux que je t'ai dit à toi, comme aux autres. J'espère que tu t'en souviens, car seul toi et les membres de l'équipage les connaissent pour les premiers, les seconds, ce fut une conversation priver entre toi et moi, rappel toi que c'est moi qui t'a donner ce conseil là. Fis-je en me tournant vers lui, et en lui souriant comme je le faisais autrefois.

\- Laïa? C'est bien toi petite sœur? Me demandat-il surprit en se souvenant de mes mots d'autrefois.

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi, banane, ce n'est pas Sengoku qui te rendrais visite ça c'est sur. Lui répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Imouto-chan, tu a vraiment grandis et changer, j'ai entendus parler de l'Ange Démoniaque, mais je ne pouvais pas associer ton surnom avec ce nouveau visage, j'imagine que cela viens de ton fruit du démon n'est-ce pas? Fit-il après m'avoir serré dans ces bras.

\- Et tu a raison, et puis je ne t'en veus pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veus dire. Seule Edward m'a reconnus, mais c'est a cause de Stefan, puisque ce sale cabot m'avait plaquée au sol pour me lécher le visage consciencieusement. D'ailleurs tu devrais te rendre au port avec moi, les Barbes-Blanche et leurs capitaine nous on accompagner depuis Shabondy, ils seraient tous content de te voir, et puis j'aurais une faveur à te demander, mais cela concerne aussi l'équipage de Newgate. Lui assurais-je.

\- Très bien, Vos majesté, je me porte garant d'elle, elle est l'enfant dont je vous avais parlé lors de notre retour sur l'île il y'a dix huit ans de cela. Avouât-il au grand roi Triton Neptune.

\- Si elle est bien cette enfant dont tu nous avais vanté les mérite, alors je l'accueille elle et son équipage a bras ouvert dans mon royaume et sur l'Île, considère celle-ci comme chez toi. Quand a ton serment d'allégeance, je ne peus que l'accepter avec un grand plaisir, Jamon. Fit alors le roi, avec un grand sourire, sous les regards choquer et surpris du conseiller, de l'escorte et de la famille royale.

\- Et je vous en remercie infiniment majesté, cela sera un honneur de me battre en votre nom a la surface. J'y ferais valoir vos droit."

Le soir même, je pus constater que la nouvelle avait fais le tour de l'Île très rapidement, mes cela ne me gêner pas, j'avais une dette envers les Hommes-Poissons, et je tenais à rendre hommage a leurs deux disparut dramatiquement. Mon équipage n'était plus étonner de mes actions étant habituer depuis longtemps, tout comme Marco, Ace et Edward, qui souriaient gentiment. Mon équipage suscité l'admiration des Hommes-Poissons tout comme moi, a cause de mon serment. Seulement, je n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes penser car mon escargophone spéciale ce réveillât sous le silence surpris de tous sauf de mon équipage.

"- Mochi, Mochi, fis-je en soupirant dramatiquement faisant sourire mes hommes.

\- Capitaine? C'est moi, Aokiji. Fit une voix qui en surpris plus d'un.

\- Maman? C'est qui celui-là? Fit Luffy qui avait eu la brillante idée de laisser sa stupidité au placard.

\- Bonsoir maman, on ne te dérange pas? Demandât Sabo qui me recontacta enfin après des mois de silence, signe que ça mission avait pris fin. Ace n'a pas répondus? C'est dommage.

\- Bonsoir les garçons, Luffy, Sabo, l'homme qui a lui aussi hérité d'un escargophone spéciale, s'appel Aokiji Kuzan, reconnus par tous comme étant un Vice-amiral, de la Marine possesseur du fruit de la glace, mais il est un membre de mon équipage a présent, et bosse dans la Marine sous couverture. Expliquais-je alors. Sabo, Ace, est à coter de moi, ce pourquoi il n'a pas décroché le sien.

\- Compris maman. Fit les deux terreurs en un ensemble harmonieux.

\- Ma mission avance bien, ils on prévu de vous attaquer juste après votre arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde, capitaine, je tenais à vous prévenir, bien que vous serez tout a fais capable d'anéantir leur flotte seule. M'expliqua le glaçon ambulant.

\- Je te remercie de me prévenir mon glaçon, mais ils ne pourront pas faire grand chose, je suis actuellement avec l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, et nous sommes quasiment allier, ce qui fais que la Marine va ce faire massacrer avec force, perte et fracas. Fis-je avec un sourire sadique.

\- Compris capitaine, je dois raccrocher maintenant, je risque de me faire prendre. M'expliquât-il alors. Juste passer le bonsoir aux autres et à Chase.

\- Bien sûr, mais attend, le bonsoir a Chase, hein? Je m'en douter, tu en pince pour lui n'est-ce pas? M'exclamais-je en faisant rougir mon second. Mais c'est que tu m'as caché quelque petite chose en quittant mon navire, ne?

-... eus-je en guise de réponse.

\- Très bien, inutile que je leur transmettre a tous, vu qu'ils sont tous là, les gars vous avez entendus votre Nakamas? Et bien que lui répondez-vous? Fis-je en souriant malicieusement.

\- BONSOIR, AOKIJI! Firent-ils tous en cœur et en hurlant comme des posséder. REVIENS-NOUS VITE, TU NOUS MANQUE.

\- Minna, arigatou, oyasumi. Fit-il juste avant de raccrocher.

\- Maman, j'ai hâte de partir, j'en peus plus de l'île, encore moins du village et de la forêt, je ne mets pas les pieds en ville, mais je veus vraiment partir. Me dit alors Luffy, avec une voix pleine de tristesse.

\- Otouto, on comprend, mais soi patient, il ne te reste plus que deux ans avant de pouvoir partir, profite en pour encore plus t'entraîner à maîtriser ton fruit du démon, a inventer de nouvelles technique avec, ou encore a t'entraîner au Haki, tu sais a quel point tu es loin derrière nous par rapport a cela, il faut que tu nous rattrape, Lu. Dit alors Ace.

\- Je sais, mais je peus pas être entraîner ailleurs? L'île m'énerve, en plus même si le village est fière de maman, il n'en reste pas moins que les gardes de la royauté du royaume me cherche tout les jours, car ils savent que maman m'a élever, et que toi et Sabo vous n'êtes plus sur l'île depuis plusieurs années maintenant. La situation n'est plus vivable maman. Chouinât Lu.

\- Lu... Firent Sabo et Ace en comprenant que la situation lui pesait vraiment sur les épaules.

\- Mon petit homme en caoutchouc, fis-je alors après avoir réfléchi. Tu va prévenir Makino de te préparer un sac de provision et de vêtements, ensuite, tu sais ou trouver de l'or a la maison, prend une grosse bourse et remplit là a ras bord, prend en une autre plus petite et tu va faire la même chose qu'avec la grosse. Ensuite, tu va discrètement aller voir le vieux Ben, tu sais le pécheur de l'île, tu va lui donner la petite bourse, et tu va lui expliquer que je lui demande de t'emmener discrètement et de nuit vers l'Île des Baleines, la bas tu va rencontrer un vieil ermite, il s'appel Estia, et c'est lui qui ma entraîner régulièrement pendant mes nombreuses absences de l'île, tu lui donnera la grosse bourse, en lui disant que c'est moi qui t'envoie, et que dans deux ans jours pour jours il devras te ramener sur l'île de Dawn, et là ton voyage pourras commencer. Il t'entraînera, mais je te préviens, il est loin d'être tendre, peus importe pour lui, que se soit une femme, un enfant ou un vieillard, il ne te ferra pas de cadeau.

\- D'accord maman, au moins, j'aurais plus l'impression d'être traqué comme un animal sauvage. Me répondit-il d'un ton dégoûté. Je m'en occupe toute suite maman, je vous rappel plus tard les frangins, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit petit frère et bonne chance, firent Sabo et Ace harmonieusement.

\- Bonne nuit, Luffy, tu me manque mon ange. Bonne chance et a bientôt. Lui dis-je juste avant d'entendre l'escargophone raccrocher.

\- Maman? fit alors Sabo avec hésitation et lassitude.

\- Oui Sabo? Répondis-je alors.

\- J'aimerais venir te voir si c'est possible, Ace m'a raconter ta rencontre avec Barbe-blanche, et puis, j'aimerais changer d'air, Dragon me harcèle de plus en plus au sujet de Luffy et j'ai une fâcheuse envie de lui en coller une. Me dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ton frère c'est bien occuper de moi, tout comme un certain phœnix qui me considère comme sont oisillon, alors tout va bien. Et bien sur que tu peus venir sur mon bateau aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite, ou est-tu en ce moment Sabo? Fis-je pour le rassurer avec une voix douce.

\- Pas loin de l'île des Hommes-Poisson, j'y serais demain tout au plus, pourquoi? Répondit-il surpris et heureux.

\- Alors on ce verra demain mon fils, je m'y trouve en ce moment même avec Ace et nos équipage respectifs. Nous t'attendons avec impatience, je vais faire préparer une cabine pour toi. Lui avouais-je doucement.

\- D'accord maman, vous me manquer tous les trois, j'ai hâte d'arriver, a demain et bonne nuit. Dit-il en raccrochant."

Après cette conversation, je me sentis soudainement las, les choses n'aller finalement pas aussi bien que cela pour mes enfants, Ace, était bien avec Barbe-Blanche, mais Luffy était rechercher sur l'Île, Sabot, lui, n'aller pas tarder à craquer et a tenter de tuer cet abruti de Dragon, s'il continuer comme cela. Il aller me falloir très vite trouver une solution pour lui. Sinon il aller vraiment faire une bêtise. Mon cerveau tourner a plein régime pour trouver une solution efficace et durable pour Sabo, mais de guerre las, j'en soupirais de dépit sous les regards curieux de tous.

"- Tu semble soucieuse petite sœur, fit alors Jimbeî. Que ce passe t-il?

\- Je cherche une solution efficace et durable pour mon fils aîné, Sabo, si je ne fais rien pour l'aider, il va vraiment finir par tuer le chef des révolutionnaires et je sais tout comme lui qu'il n'est pas prêt à prendre la relève. Expliquais-je alors.

\- Cela, est si dramatique que cela? Demandât alors Edward.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée père, du drame de la situation. Si Dragon meurt tuer par Sabo maintenant, d'une, les révolutionnaires vont mettre longtemps à se réorganiser sans compter les guerres intestines pour le remplacer. De deux, Sabo va hériter trop tôt d'une mise à prix. De trois, Sabo n'est pas encore prêt et suffisamment former pour prendre la suite de Dragon, il n'a pas encore les appuis nécessaire, il faut attendre au bas mot au moins deux voir trois ans pour cela, c'est un travail de longue haleine, nous les pirates ne nous rendons pas toujours compte de se genre de situation, c'est surtout de la politique a ce niveau là. Maman nous a appris tout ce qu'elle savait, maintenant, on peus réfléchir correctement à nos actions. Mais dans trois ans, quand Sabo, prendra la suite de Dragon, alors là, nous les pirates aurons un allier de poids si une guerre potentiel venait à être déclarer. Expliquât alors Ace, en surprenant tout le monde.

\- Ce pourquoi, il faut trouver une solution, j'en ais peut être une, mais cela ne seras pas suffisant, je compter le prendre avec moi pour l'année à venir, et intensifier sa formation et son entrainement, mais mon entrainement ne suffira pas, il a besoin que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui pour l'année d'après, le problème, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas prendre la relève dans deux ans, comme cela avait était prévu depuis longtemps. Fis-je ensuite.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le prendre six mois, avec toi, ensuite six moi avec mois? Quand penses-tu? Me proposât alors Edward en me surprenant.

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas, mais le problème, reste que cela retardera d'un an l'échéance, car il ne pourra pas rechercher des alliés, a moins que les pirates compte a se moment la, ce ne sera pas suffisant, car il faut au moins des allier au sein même de la révolution. Se sera plus long, bien plus long. Ajoutais-je.

\- Mais moins long que de le prendre avec toi un an et de le confier un an de plus à quelqu'un d'autre ensuite. Il est vrai que cela retardera votre plan, mais là, il n'y a pas vraiment le choix, toi même et Ace le disent, c'est une urgence, donc il faut régler cela très vite. Ajouta Marco, qui comme Edward avait compris l'urgence de la situation et le fait que cela faisait parti de mon projet.

\- Très bien Edward, j'accepte, il ne reste plus qu'a en parler avec Sabo, tiens en parlant d'entre aide. Fis-je alors. Je te propre une alliance, tu sais que je souhaite plus que tout avoir une famille nombreuse et la protéger. Beaucoup s'attendant a se que nous, nous battions l'un contre l'autre.

\- En effet, mais pourquoi, tu me propose une alliance au juste? Demanda avec curiosité l'homme le plus fort du monde.

\- Et bien, je ne souhaite pas t'affronter, je te dois la vie, cela je ne l'ais pas oublier, actuellement, je te vois plus comme un grand-père, que comme un rival ou un ennemis, pour moi tu es un membre de ma famille, sans compter que mon fils est un membre de ton équipage. Je ne retirerais rien d'un affrontement a mort contre toi, des matchs d'entrainement suffisent amplement a mon avis, juste pour s'amuser, mais pas de réellement affrontement. Tu es vieux Edward, et bientôt tu ne seras plus là pour veiller sur eux, à ce moment là, ils auront besoin d'un allier pour les aider au mieux le temps de ce remettre de ta disparition, même après. Ta santé décline, alors que moi, j'ai encore du temps, beaucoup de temps, mon fruit du démon me rend immortelle, tout comme celui de Marco, de ce fais, je pourrais toujours être votre allié a vous les pirates de Barbe-Blanches, car ce n'est pas qu'a votre capitaine que je souhaite demander cette accord, mais également a vous tous, seriez-vous prêt a m'accepter comme votre alliée? Vous aurez tous, l'autorisation de passer par mon territoire, si d'aventure j'en obtenais un, les Îles sous votre protections, serons également sous la mienne, nous pourrions faire entre nous des accord commerciaux ou d'échange et de trocs, si je croiser un de vos navires avec des membres de votre équipage blesser et dans l'incapacité de se soigner, nous serions là pour vous aider et veiller sur vous, comme vous l'avez fait pour l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson il y'a de cela vingt longue années. Ajoutais-je d'une voix forte et avec emphase. Si vous étiez un jour pris dans une guerre, ou que vous en déclencheriez une, nous accourons pour vous prêtez mains forte. Si un jour, l'un d'entre vous commettiez un crime contre la piraterie, ces frères, ces Nakamas, j'agirais en accord avec Edward pour retrouver le criminel, et je le ramènerais a votre capitaine afin qu'il soit juger et condamné. Tout comme vous pourriez le faire pour nous. Cette accord dureras, autant de temps que je vivrais, ou que Marco vivras, pour l'éternité si le fallait, immortelle, tout comme nous. Je le jure sur mon sang, sur le sang de mes trois fils, sur mes future descendant, sur le sang de mes frères de cœur, et mon statue de princesse des pirates, je resterais loyale et fidèle alliée des Barbes-Blanches. Etes-vous avec moi?"

Un grand silence me répondis alors, je leur laissais le temps de réfléchir a mes paroles, ou qu'elles leurs monte au cerveau pour certains. Ace était choquer, Edward pensif, Marco m'observer en souriant et avec un air de fierté coller au visage. Jimbeî était lui aussi choquer, mais il pleurer de joie et de bonheur pour ma décision, j'étais sur qu'il aller accepter l'offre que je compter lui faire plus tard. La famille royale Triton, était estomaquer, mon équipage choquer également, mais pas si surpris que cela, s'attendant surement a quelque chose de ce genre. Le peuple des Hommes-Poissons, rester silencieux et attendaient avec impatience la réponse de leurs protecteur. Quand aux trois effectifs de la Marine que j'avais aperçu quand j'ais commençais à faire ma proposition a Newgate, ils attendaient eux aussi la réponse pour rapporter a la Marine la totalité de mes propos, sachant qu'ils n'avaient entendus que ma proposition a Barbe-Blanche.

J'étais débout face a leur capitaine, le laissant médité mes paroles, pendant que la réalité rattraper les hommes, qui commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux puis a hurler leurs accord de la pleine puissance de leurs poumons. Les entendre accepter aussi facilement, me fis chaud au cœur, mais également sourire, Ace, finis d'ailleurs lui aussi par avoir un immense sourire en forme de banane qui faisait presque le tour complet de sa tête. Le sourire que décochât alors le géant, valut plus que tout l'or du monde, car je savais déjà sa réponse, même si il fallait sceller l'accord avec une réponse verbal et un échange d'une coupe de saké. Marco, arrivât alors avec deux immenses coupes qu'il fit remplir de saké, une en face de moi, et l'autre en face d'Edward.

"- J'ACCEPTE, GAMINE! répondit-il en hurlant. MES FILS A PARTIR D'AUJOURD'HUI, L'ÉQUIPAGE DU SOLEIL DE ROGER SONT DEVENUS NOTRE ALLIER. SCELLONS CET ACCORD D'UNE COUPE DE SAKÉ. COMME LA TRADITION L'EXIGE."

Une fois ces mot prononcer, je pris ma coupe en même temps qu'Edward, puis je la lui donner pendant que je prenais celle qu'il me tendait, puis je la bus, d'une traite, tout comme Newgate le fit avec la sienne, une fois nos coupes vide, les hommes se déchainèrent avec joie sur la nourriture et la boisson, que les Hommes-Poissons nous fournissaient allègrement. Nos hommes commencèrent à ce mélangé et à discuter entre eux, sous nos regards bienveillants. Je m'éclipser, cependant, pendant un petit moment, car je souhaiter que la chambre de Sabo soit prête pour sont arrivé, chose qui n'aurais pas était le cas le lendemain, car mes hommes seraient encore coucher a midi. Une fois celle-ci prête, j'allais écrire notre accord sur un long parchemin, et je le signer avec ma signature et mon sang. Je le porter alors a mes second qui firent de même en guise de témoins de mon coter, puis je le confier a mon nouveau grand-père, qui le signât de la même manière et le fit signer a ces treize commandant de flotter. Y compris Ace. Le sang de Marco et le miens étant imprégner par nos pouvoir rendirent cet d'accord impossible à falsifier, ou a détruire. Il serait tous aussi immortel que nous. Apres cela, nous le cachâmes en lieu sur après le départ des sbires de la Marine, afin que personne ne mettent la main dessus. Puis, la fête continua jusqu'au petit matin, ou tous dormir sur le sol en pierre du port.


	13. Chapitre 12

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je sentis que je n'étais pas seule dans mon lit. En me retournant, je découvris que la personne qui dormait avec moi, n'était personne d'autre que mon grand-frère Marco. J'en souriais, car Marco, avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse habitude de venir squatter mon lit dans mon sommeil. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le jeter hors de mon lit, surtout que j'adorer être dans ces bras, après tout, je suis une accro a la chaleur. Avec d'infini précaution, je réussi à sortir du lit sans le réveiller, j'entrepris d'aller me doucher et m'habiller, puis je sortis doucement de ma cabine afin d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. A l'extérieur, tout était comme je l'avais pressenti, les hommes avaient tous passé la nuit sur le sol en pierre du port et dormaient comme des bienheureux. Mais quand ils se réveilleraient, tous auraient une de ces migraines carabinée dont l'alcool a le secret. Une fois descendus de mon navire et assise par terre avec un bon petit déjeuner, j'entendis de lourd pas venir vers moi, cela ne m'inquiéta pas outre mesure sachant que Newgate avait toujours eu le pas lourd. Je l'entendis s'asseoir a coter de moi dans un bruit de tonnerre. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment à profiter du silence et de notre repas. Le silence avait toujours était rare sur les navires pirates, ce qui faisait que souvent on profiter du moindre moment de tranquillité que pouvait nous offrir la vie.

"- Si tu ne m'avais pas fais cette proposition hier soir, c'est moi qui te l'aurez faite. M'avoua alors le colosse doucement. Peut être pas dans les termes dans lesquelles tu nous as plongé, mais de la même manière.

\- J'en suis heureuse alors. Nous avions eu la même idée a se qu'il semblerait Jii-san. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire doux.

\- En effet kid. Au moins je suis rassuré de savoir que mes fils auront un allier de poids quand je ne serais plus là. Tu avais raison sur un point, ma santé décline de plus en plus, et je sais que la mort approche à très grand pas. Je n'ais cependant pas peur de partir. Je souhaite partir en pirate, comme Roger l'avait voulu pour lui même et non pas coucher dans un lit a agonisé a cause d'une quelconque maladie. Ajoutât-il dans un souffle en observant avec amour ces hommes.

\- Je comprends, dans mon cas, ce n'est pas tout a fais pareil, bien que j'aimerais mourir moi aussi en pirate, je préfère encore mourir en mère, en protègent mes enfants. En tant que mère, cela est et restera mon devoir. Lui expliquais-je face à son regard interrogateur. Si quiconque fais du mal a mes enfants, ils risqueront une agonie extrêmement lente et extrêmement douloureuse.

\- Ah, oui, ne jamais ce mettre une mère a dos, c'est le meilleur moyen de ce faire tuer. Dit-il en souriant. Au faite, Marco ma transmit ta demande, et je l'accepte, mais je reste quand même curieux de savoir se qu'il ce passe avec ces deux Okamas, qui on l'air bien jeune.

\- Je vais t'expliquer à toi seul pour le moment. Ces enfants, je les ais trouver sur une Île, il y'a quatre mois, ils étaient bien mal en point et gravement malade. Couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds. Fiévreux, ils ont perdu connaissance a mes pieds, je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme cela, alors je les ais fait monter sur mon navire et emmener dans une cabine dans laquelle on a du rajouter un lit en plus. Si tu savais Edward, dans quel état ils étaient quand je les aie lavé. Des bleue recouvrer la totalité de leurs corps, ils étaient sous alimenter et complètement déshydraté, leurs dos étaient en charpie, il saigner du dos et des fesses, ils avaient de nombreux os cassé, et certaines de leurs plaies étaient infecter. Quand le doc est revenu de leur cabine après les avoir examiner, il nous a informés qu'ils avaient servis d'esclave sexuel. Nous étions tous furieux d'apprendre cela, la majeure partie de mes hommes dont mon doc de bord a du aller dans notre salle d'entrainement pour ce défoulé car trop furieux pour se calmer normalement. Et ce fut pareil pour moi, sauf qu'il ma fallut un combat contre un ours géant et un autre contre Dracule Mihawk pour que je retrouve mes esprits. Ils sont passés à un orteil de la mort. Lui racontais-je en me tenant la tête dans mes mains avec des larmes qui menacer de couler.

\- Qui a osé faire autant de mal a des enfants aussi jeunes? Je comprends pourquoi vous semblez tous si protecteur et attentifs envers ces gamins. Dit-il alors en tentant de ce calmé.

\- Mes hommes les ont trouvé au bout d'une semaine et demi, ils sont enfermer dans mes cales enchaîner avec du Granite Marin et aussi droguer pour ne pas subir leurs cries. Une fois a la surface et sur une Île proche d'ici, nous allons les juger et les exécutés, il faudra juste attendre que Dracule soit là, car il souhaiter être présent a ce moment là. Il compte faire passer la mort de ces monstre sur sont dos pour expliquer a la Marine les crimes dont ils sont accusé. C'est leurs propre famille qui leurs a fais cela, ce qui rends le crime encore plus atroce. J'ai veillé tellement longtemps sur eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent enfin. Dis-je d'un ton dégoûté."

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, lui même était en colère contre ces pourritures qui avaient osé sans prendre a leurs propre enfants. Les heures passèrent et les hommes commencèrent peu à peu à émerger de leur sommeil en couinant contre leurs maux de tête. Avec Edward, nous rions de leurs apparent malaise, car beaucoup vomissaient tripes et boyaux, d'autre ce tenaient la tête avec leurs mains, et les derniers se traînaient difficilement jusqu'à nos navires afin d'aller s'échouer sur leurs dans leurs cabines. Nous étions totalement plier de rire de voir nos équipage réduit a l'état de loque ambulantes. Mais mon rire ce bloquât dans ma gorge quand je vis une fusée bleu et orange courir en criant un Sabo bien sentis, augmentant au passage le mal de tête des hommes qui ce trouvaient encore sur le port. La fusée en question percutât rapidement une personne en tenue bleu marine et noir et aux cheveux blond, le choc de leurs rencontre les firent tomber au sol, la je reconnus Ace qui enserrer dans ces bras un Sabo quelque peut sonner. En les reconnaissant, je me mis à sourire rapidement, et je me levai pour les rejoindre. Je me mêler aux embrassades, car Sabo m'avais énormément manqué et cela faisait aux moins deux voir trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vue.

Après cette embrassade imprévu, je pus emmener Sabo poser ces affaires dans la cabine que j'avais préparé pour lui. Puis je le présentai a tout mes hommes, y compris a Edward et je lui appris notre serments, là, il fut littéralement sur le cul, il ne s'y attendait pas. Néanmoins il fut heureux. Cela aller donner un grand coup de fouet a notre projet et le ferait avancer plus vite. La journée avancée rapidement, et nous avons finis par décider qu'il était tans de partir et de remonter à la surface, afin de s'occuper rapidement de la Marine pour pouvoir aller juger nos criminels. Alors, nous donnâmes l'ordre a nos hommes de retourner sur nos navire et de se préparer à remonter a la surface, et au combat qui s'annoncer. Pendant ce temps, j'appeler

Dracule afin de le prévenir que nous l'attendrions sur la plus proche île de notre point de retour. Il m'assura alors qu'il y serait là dans les plus brefs délais et je savais qu'il aller tenir paroles. Alors, je me concentrai sur le combat que nous allions mener, j'avais ordonné a Sabo de rester tranquillement cacher avec les deux Okamas, afin d'empêcher la Marine de leurs faire quoique se soit si jamais ils arriver à monter a bord.

Une heure après avoir quitter l'île des Hommes-Poissons, nous arrivâmes enfin à la surface. Là, nous attendaient trois flottes complètes de la Marine, cela ne me surpris pas, car la Marine avait eu vents du fait que Barbe-Blanche était à présent notre alliés. Le combat commença dés qu'Edward enclenchât son fruit du démon et provoquât un déchaînement de la mer. Nos canons tonner les uns après les autres, mais les notre n'envoyer pas des boulets normaux, mais des spéciaux préparer par Chase, qui c'était amuser à créer de vrais bombe, dés que ces boulet toucher leur cible ils explosés, envoyant par le fond nos ennemis. Très vite il ne resta plus qu'une petite vingtaine de navire de la Marine, ceux-ci, effrayer comme des gamins, tenter de manœuvrer afin de prendre la fuite la queue entre les jambe et la honte au corps. Je lever un sourcil septique face à cette preuve de lâcheté et j'ordonner d'un regard à mon équipage de couler les derniers navires restant, et les fuyards. Une fois cela fait, je fis savoir à Edward les coordonner de l'île ou nous devions tous nous rendre a présent. Dés que nous avons pris le cape dans sa direction, l'équipage de la Baleine ce mit à nous suivre rapidement afin de ne pas nous perdre de vue.

Il nous fallut tout de même une semaine pour arriver a cette Île, l'île où Roger avait était fait prisonnier, celle là même ou il s'est sacrifier pour nous permettre a tous de fuir.


	14. Chapitre 13

**!WARNING! : Une longue scène de torture va être décrite, un peus plus bas dans ce chapitre. Si vous avez le cœur fragile ou sensible, ou encore un âge trop bas, ne lisez pas ou demander a vos parents. Je ne serais pas tenue pour responsables de vos réactions. Vous êtes prévenus et avertis.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une fois amarré, nous descendîmes tous, suivis par la totalité des hommes de Newgate qui semblaient tous intriguer par la manœuvre, seulement Grand-père les informât que nous devions attendre quelqu'un pour commencer les festivités. Alors tous, décidèrent d'un commun accord de patienter jusqu'a l'arriver de cette personne mystère. Je savais que tous n'aimerais pas le voir lui, surtout qu'il est a la solde de la Marine, mais là, se serais différents, car c'était une exécutions officiels. Quand bien même, ils seraient tous furieux hors mit Grand-père a qui j'avais raconté ma rencontre avec Dracule ainsi que les liens que nous avions tissés. Cela lui prit une semaine pour nous rejoindre.

Son arrivée créa un grand désordre dans les rangs des Barbe-Blanche. Grand-père ne disait rien, préférant que ses fils se rendent compte eux même de la véritable situation. Moi je restai de marbre alors qu'intérieurement j'étais explosée de rire. Quand Dracule eu débarqué, les hommes aller l'attaquer, mais dure s'arrêter en plein vol car je les avais tous devancer et je serrer Dracule contre moi, lui réagis une minute après en me serrant contre lui. Tous était bouche bée face a cela, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il ce passer, et ils fixèrent alors leurs père pour savoir ce qu'il se passer, celui-ci leurs répondit par un grand sourire, qui disait très clairement qu'il savait se qu'il ce passer mais qu'il ne dirait pas un mot. Pendant que mes fils ce foutaient de la tronche de leurs frères en ricanant comme des filles. Je les laissai faire pendant un moment, juste le temps que mes hommes aillent chercher les accusés. Pendant ce temps, je pris la parole.

"- Bien, nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour que vous pussiez recevoir les réponses aux questions que vous vous posé au sujets des deux jeunes Okamas qui se trouve actuellement parmi nous. Ah et encore une chose, le premier qui attaque Dracule, je l'étripe avec la bénédiction de Grand-père. Raja, Jara, venaient ici tout les deux, ne vous précipité pas, ce sont les ordres du Doc. Bien, je vous présente donc les jumeaux Okamas Raja et Jara, ils ont tout deux treize ans. Oui je sais c'est jeunes pour des pirates, mais sachez tous que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'ils sont avec nous aujourd'hui. Criais-je pour me faire entendre et pour les faire taire. Ces deux enfant, je l'ais est trouvais sur une petite Île, il y'a quatre mois de cela. Ils étaient recouverts de terre et de boue, et surtout fiévreux. Ils ont perdu connaissance a mes pieds, après les avoir déplacé dans une cabine en urgence, je me suis occuper d'eux. Quand ils furent propre par mes soins, j'ai pus constater nombres impressionnant de blessure. Quand mon Doc de bord nous les a listés nous étions furieux et inquiet. Des côtes cassé, clavicule fêlée, poignets briser, le dos en sang résultant de coup de fouet, des cheville luxée tout comme leurs épaules, les jambes cassée. Mais le pire de tout ils ont étaient abusé sexuellement sur une très longue période, abusé avec tellement de violence qu'ils étaient déchiraient. Aujourd'hui la majeur partis de leurs blessures est guéri ou en voie de guérison, mis à part leurs anus qui va mettre bien plus de temps. Ils sont restés deux long mois dans le coma. Pendant une semaine et demi, mais hommes on chercher sur mon ordre les enfoirés qui on osé s'en prendre a des enfants, hommes qui ont étaient trouver et enfermer, droguer et attacher avec des chaînes en Granite Marin pour plus de précautions. Le pire de tous, c'est qu'il s'agit de leur propre famille. Si vous êtes tous là, c'est pour assister au procès de ces gens sans foi ni loi. Ainsi qu'a leur exécution. Avant de les tuer, je veus connaitre leurs pitoyable excuses. NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES MONSTRES, ON A DES LOI AUXQUELS NOUS OBÉISSONS, MAIS JAMAIS AUCUN D'ENTRE NOUS, NE LAISSERIONS DES ENFANTS SANS JUSTICE. ALLONS NOUS LA LEURS RENDRE? ETES-VOUS AVEC MOI?

\- OUI. Hurlèrent-ils tous alors avec force et fureur.

\- CHASE? AMÈNES-NOUS LES PRISONNIERS. Ordonnais-je à mon second."

Pendant que Chase, partais vers mon navire pour dire aux autres de nous emmener les monstres qui avaient tans fais souffrir les enfants. Je me plaçai juste en première ligne derrière tous les hommes sur un rocher. De chaque coter de celui-ci, ce trouver Grand-père et Dracule. Je voyais, que prés des navires les hommes hué et insulté les prisonniers, ainsi que ce poussé avant de laisser passer la procession. Ils leurs fallut un bon quart d'heure pour qu'ils arrivent enfin devant moi. Juste devant le rocher ce trouver les deux gamins, les commandant de nos deux équipages nous entourer. Les prisonniers furent forcés à s'agenouiller devant nous. Là, Grand-père pris la parole.

"- Accusés, savez-vous pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici aujourd'hui? Demandat-il avec calme malgré la fureur que je pouvais lire dans son Aura et dans ces yeux.

\- Non, nous ne savons pas. Vous êtes des pirates, je suis sur que vous voulez juste vous amuser avec nous. Fit alors un homme.

\- Nous n'allons pas jouer avec vous. Contrairement à la majeure partie des pirates qui vivent dans ce monde, nous avons encore de l'honneur et nous obéissons à nos propres lois. Dit alors Dracule, avec colère.

\- Vous êtes ici, aujourd'hui pour répondre de vos crimes contre deux de vos enfants. Raja et Jara. Dis-je alors d'une voix forte. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir battus, affamer, maltraiter, et violer ces deux enfants présents ici aux pieds de ce rocher.

\- Dite-nous donc, pourquoi avoir osé faire du mal a ces enfants innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé que votre amour? Ajouta Grand-père.

\- Ils ne sont pas normaux, regardez-les, ils se habillent comme des filles, ce maquille. Ils sont la honte de notre famille. Ils refusent d'entrée dans la Marine, d'être la fierté des notre. Ils ont mérité se qu'ils ont subit. Répondis alors une femme, avec mépris et colère.

\- Si nous comprenons bien, vous rejeter vos enfants car ils ne correspondent pas a votre idéal et parce qu'ils refusent d'obéir a vos ordre? Demanda alors Dracule avec incrédulité.

\- Oui, je le confirme et l'assume avec fierté. Ajouta un autre homme. Nous ne regrettons rien e s'il le fallait nous recommencerions pour leurs apprendre la leçon.

\- Très bien, maintenant que nous avons nos réponse nous allons délibérer pour savoir se que nous allons vous faire pour vous punir. Fis-je alors, en contrôlant difficilement mes envie de meurtre."

Je descendis de mon rocher d'un bon, et m'éloigna avec les deux autre juges. Nous délibérâmes longtemps, Dracule voulait les supprimer purement e simplement. Grand-père, lui penser que nous devions les enchaîner a une pierre et les jeter a la mer pour les noyer. Pour ma part j'avais une autre idée, ce que me proposer mon frère et mon Grand-père était bien trop doux comme punition, je voulais qu'ils souffrent comme on souffert ces deux gosses. En leurs expliquant mes raison et mon idée, ils conclurent qu'il valait mieux me laisser faire, car de tous, j'étais la plus furieuse, celle dont les envies de vengeance et de meurtre étaient plus forte que celle des autres. Une fois que nous nous soyons mis d'accord, nous retournâmes à nos places, enfin pour eux, mois je m'avançai vers les condamnés.

"- Notre jugement a était rendus, vous êtes déclaré coupable des crimes que vous avez commis sur Raja et Jara. Votre punition est la torture et la mort. Et c'est moi qui vais vous punir. Chase, ramènes-les dans leurs cellules, votre punition aura lieux prochainement une fois que nous aurons tout préparé. Leurs expliquais-je sous leurs yeux effrayer et coléreux."

Les hommes étaient tous d'accord avec moi et le fit comprendre a nos condamnés. Raja et Jara étaient tout tremblant d'avoir revu ceux qui les avaient tans fais souffrir. Je me dirigeai vers eux, puis je les serrai contre moi, afin de les calmés. Les sentant pleurer sur mes épaules, je les conduisis doucement vers ma cabine, suivis par Marco, Dracule, Ace, Sabo et Grand-père. Apparemment ils voulaient essayer de les calmé eux aussi, de les rassuré. J'étais toujours furieuse, mais le fait de ne plus les avoirs sous les yeux m'aidé à reprendre pieds avec mon environnement. Je maîtriser ainsi bien mieux ma fureur. Entrant dans ma cabine, je les fis s'asseoir sur l'un des divans que j'avais fait acheter et ajouter dans la pièce. Les cinq autres s'assirent soi en face de moi pour le vieux, Dracule et Marco (ce dernier mourrait visiblement d'envie de venir me prendre dans ses bras.) ou de chaque coter de moi et les jumeaux. Là, je leurs frotta le dos de manière douce et apaisante, cherchant à les réconforter le plus possible.

"- Là, c'est finis, ils ne pourrons plus jamais vous faire du mal les garçons. C'est fini. Là, chut, calmez-vous. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quiconque vous faire du mal les enfants. Leurs dis-je d'une voix douce, en me donnant l'impression de voir Ace, Sabo et Luffy quand ils revenaient du village après qu'ils se soient battus parce que les autres enfants les avaient insulté. Plus personne ne vous ferra de mal, je vous le promets.

\- Notre mère tiens toujours ses promesses les enfants. Fit alors Sabo. Avec elle vous êtes en sécurité, rien ni personne ne pourras vous fera du mal.

\- Il à raison, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Ajoutais-je.

\- Les jeunots, je connais Laïa depuis environs dix-neuf ans. Elle n'a jamais baissé les bras, même face aux Dragons Céleste, elle leurs a montré qu'elle ne plierait pas face a eux. Elle ne laissera jamais personne faire du mal a ses enfants, ses Nakamas, sa famille. Si une quelconque personne le tente, elle le pulvériserait sans état d'âmes. Vous êtes dorénavant sous sa protection, ce qui signifie que vous aller d'une être protéger par nous les Barbes-Blanche, puisque nous somme alliés maintenant, par Dracule Mihawk, mais aussi par sont équipage et par ses fils. Sans compter que votre famille va mourir se soir ou dans les jours à venir pour expié les crimes qu'ils on commit sur voue deux. Leurs expliqua Marco doucement.

\- Ils ont raison les enfants... "

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase car mon escargophone ainsi que ceux d'Ace et de Sabo se mirent a sonné. En jetant un coup d'œil aux garçons, je sortie le miens et le confia a Ace qui décrocha pour moi.

"- Mochi, Mochi? Fis-je.

\- Maman? Entendis-je avec la voix de Lu. Ace et Sabo n'on pas décrocher?

\- Haï, Ace et Sabo sont à coté de moi, ils écoutent, ne t'inquiète pas. Bonjours mon ange. Lui répondis-je doucement.

\- Bonjours tout le monde. Me répondit-il alors en criant comme a son habitude. Minna, comment allez-vous?

\- Ont va bien Lu, mais tu nous appel a un bien mauvais moment. Lui dit alors Sabo.

\- Comment-ça? Demandat-il alors avec inquiétude.

\- Il n'y a rien de grave Lu, c'est juste que j'essaye de calmé deux jeune garçons qui viennent de revoir leurs maudite familles il y'a moins d'une heure et la situation pour eux n'est pas vraiment normal. Lui dis-je à demi mot.

\- Leurs famille leurs a fait du mal? Dit-il en piquant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Oui Lu, beaucoup de mal. Trop de mal. Dans les prochaine heures, ils vont se retrouvé seul au monde. Ils n'ont que treize ans, impossible pour moi de les laisser seul. Répondis-je en soupirant, tout en continuant à frotter leurs dos. Ils viennent de s'endormir, alors ne crie pas s'il te plait.

\- Tu va faire quoi de leur famille, maman? Me demandat-il alors avec une petite voix ou percer de la colère.

\- Ils viennent d'être jugés coupables de leurs crimes, dans les prochaines heures, ils vont payer pour cela, ils vont mourir mais pas avant que je me sois charger de leurs faire regretter leurs actes. Dis-je alors avec colère.

\- D'accord, ils l'auront mérité. Tu nous a toujours appris qu'une famille doit s'entre aider, ce protéger les uns et les autres. Se respecter et surtout s'accepter tel que nous sommes, ainsi que nos différences. Comment sont-ils maman? Fit-il alors avec fierté et colère.

\- Jeunes, trop jeunes. Comme je l'ais dit, ils n'ont que treize ans. Se sont des jumeaux, l'un blond l'autre brun, petit pour leurs âges, on a l'impression qu'ils n'ont que dix ans. Les yeux topaze pour l'un et améthystes pour l'autre. Très craintif et surtout fragile. Ils n'ont quasiment pas connus l'amour d'une vraie famille. Lui expliquais-je avec une voix douce.

\- Maman? Me coupât-il avec une petite voix.

\- Oui, mon ange? Lui répondis-je doucement.

\- Je me demandais, si Ace et Sabo sont d'accord, bien sûr, si tu ne pourrais pas les adopter eux aussi? Dit-il en me surprenant.

\- Luffy? Tu es sérieux petit frère? Fit alors Ace avec stupeur.

\- Oui, Ace, je suis sérieux, cela m'arrive parfois tu sais. Je me doute, que sa fais bizarre que ce soi moi qui fasse une tel demande, mais rappel-toi que c'est nous deux qui avions demandé a maman d'adopter Sabo. C'est gamins ont besoins d'une vrais famille, mais surtout d'une vrais mère. Vue comment maman ma expliquer la situation, je me doute qu'elle ne ma pas tout dit et qu'ils ont du beaucoup plus souffrir que ce que je ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. Maman pourras les aidé à se reconstruire et a avancer. Comme elle la fait pour Sabo. Expliqua alors Luffy avec encore plus de sérieux.

\- Luffy a raison, Ace. Si vous ne m'aviez pas forcé a rencontré maman, jamais je ne serais devenu votre frère, ou plutôt nos liens ne serais pas aussi fort qu'ils ne le sont maintenant. Ajouta alors Sabo pour faire taire Ace. Personnellement, avoir deux autre petits frères ne me dérange pas, Luffy ayant fait la proposition, cela ne le dérange donc pas. Il ne reste plus que toi Ace. Mais la décision revient à notre mère.

\- Et bien, je me range a la majorité, cela me dérange pas non plus. Je suis juste étonné que ce soi Lu qui nous le demande. Maman, la décision te revient, mais tu a nos avis et notre approbation, a toi de voir. Dis alors Ace avec un sourire en me lançant un regard de chiot abandonné.

\- Ce genre de regard n'a plus d'effet sur moi Ace. Mais je ne peus les adopter sans leurs accord. Je le leurs demanderais après l'exécutions des pourris qui ce trouve actuellement dans nos cellules. Marco? Tu veus bien aller demander a Chase de préparer tout ce qu'il se trouve sur la liste de la feuille qu'il y'a sur mon bureau? Expliquais-je en regardant les visages de mes deux potentiel nouveau fils.

\- Bien sûr petite sœur, je m'en occupe toute suite. Par contre, je crois que les hommes aimerais pouvoir punir eux aussi ces monstres. Me répondit Marco en prenant la feuille en question.

\- Compris, je vous laisserais les autres, je m'occupe de leurs mère et de leurs père, je les soupçonne d'être ceux qui les on le plus blesser. Lui assurais-je avec un sourire alors qu'il m'embrasser le front."

La conversation fut vite close, car Luffy devait retourner à l'entrainement. Alors, il du raccrocher après m'avoir fait promettre de lui transmettre la réponse des jumeaux. Puis, je m'endormis avec dans mes bras mes deux rescapés qui semblaient vouloir jouer les Koala avec moi. Les autres me laissèrent donc tranquille et quittèrent ma cabine.

Je me réveillai quelque heures plus tard, Chase, ce trouver debout devant moi et ne sembler pas savoir comment me réveiller sans réveiller mes marmottes personnelles. Mais, je m'extrayais de leurs poignes sans son aide. Quand je fus libre, je lui dis que j'allais arriver dans un petit moment, le temps de me changée, je voulais être a mon avantage pour l'exécution. Il sorti donc de la pièce. Moi, je pris une tenue légère, mais moulante. Mettant un pantalon moulant en cuir noir, des bottes à talons brune, un corset vert émeraude aux liserés argentés. Des bracelets en cuir noir aux poignets. Je brossai longuement mes cheveux, puis je me fis un chignon qui laisser quelque mèches de libres tourbillonnantes de-ci, de-là. Je me maquillai, ne mettant que du crayon sur les contours des mes yeux, du eye-liner, du mascara et enfin du rouge a lèvres rouge. En me regardant dans mon miroir, je pouvais voir qu'à présent je n'avais plus rien d'un ange, je représenté plus un démon qu'autre chose. Une fois prête, je sortie sur le pont, sans réveiller les jumeaux. Je demandai à Chase, de rassembler tout les jeunots de l'équipage et de les enfermer avec les jumeaux dans l'infirmerie, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je les juger beaucoup trop jeunes pour voir se qu'il aller suivre sur terre. Ils devraient tous rester à l'abri. Laissant Chase gérer cela, j'observai le ciel étoilé et la plage de l'Île, qui avait bien changé d'aspect en quelque heure. Nombreux était les hommes qui se rassembler peut a peut sur le sable, laissant un grand cercle vide délimité par des braséros allumer pour l'occasion. L'un d'eux ce trouver a l'intérieur du cercle avec une tige de métal en dépasser. Pas loin du brasero, il y avait une table ou de nombreuses armes ce trouver, j'aurais l'embarras du choix pour faire souffrir ces immondices.

 **! WARNING! SCÈNES DE TORTURE EN APPROCHE, NE LISAIT PAS SI CŒUR FRAGILE OU SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'AUTORISATION DE VOS PARENTS. VOUS ETES PRÉVENUS. JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE TENUS POUR RESPONSABLE DE VOS RÉACTIONS. DEUX AVERTISSEMENTS IL Y A, ILS NE SONT PAS FAITS POUR LES CHIENS!**

Une fois que les plus jeunes eurent était transférer et boucler dans l'infirmerie ou les hublots furent obstruer de l'extérieur. Je descendis pour rejoindre le cercle vide. Là, Grand-père et Dracule m'attendaient. Les hommes me firent une haie d'honneurs pour me laisser passer, l'air de dire que j'avais du sang royale qui couler dans mes veines. Beaucoup eurent des hémorragies nasales en me voyant habiller et maquillée comme je l'étais. Quand j'eu rejoins ma place. Chase nous amena les condamnés. Une fois qu'ils furent enfin là, je fis séparer les parents des jumeaux du reste. Je séparai la femme du mari. Puis je m'occupai de l'homme en priorité. Chase et Siriel le maintenait a genou devant moi en tenant fermement ces bras. Je l'observai longuement dans les yeux y cherchant le moindre soupçon de regret que je ne trouvai pas. Alors, j'utilisai pour la première fois la partie démoniaque de mon fruit du démon. Changeant mon apparence pour une plus séduisante et sulfureuse, ne me rendant que plus désirable encore. Mais mon visage qui exprimer sans peine ma rage, ma colère et ma fureur, le fit plus trembler de peur qu'autre chose. Je commençai par le tabasser pendant une bonne heure avec violence et force. Je lui brisai le nez, la mâchoire, les clavicules, les côtes. Puis je m'attaquai aux bras que je brisai purement et simplement. Sur un simple signe de tête Chase et Siriel le lâchèrent. Celui-ci s'écroula alors au sol en hurlant de douleurs. J'installai deux solide poteaux de bois de chaque coter de son corps. Une fois cela fais, j'y attachai ce qui rester de ces bras avec des cordes solides. Le forçant à se lever, les bras en croix tirer fortement de chaque coter de sont corps ensanglanté. Je pris un poignard qui se trouvais sur la tables, puis je m'amusai a le tailladé. Je gravai sur son corps des insultés mérités tel que violeur, pédophile, monstre, abomination, blasphème, infâme, immondice... et bien d'autre encore. Infanticide était le plus fort de tous. Puis, je m'acharnai a le poignarda, ne faisant pénétrer ma lame pas assez profondément pour le tuer mais suffisamment pour l'entendre hurler. Puis, je pris un fouet dont les lanières avaient hérité d'une pointe de flèches comme en bout. Je lui lacérai le dos avec, treize coups, pour treize ans de vie gâcher et détruite. Puis, je le laissai là, toujours attacher aux poteaux en bois. Je pris la femme par les cheveux et je la traînai jusqu'au milieu du cercle. Une fois fait, je la défigurai avec de l'acide, puis je lui rasai les cheveux. Quand j'eu finis, je remarquai qu'elle perdait du sang, mais pas au niveau de sont visage, non, au niveau de ces jambes. Prise d'une intuition, je palpai son ventre, là, je découvrir qu'elle porter un enfant en son sein, mais il était hors de question que je laisse cette femme en vie. Alors, avec mon poignard, je lui ouvrir le vente, sans grande précaution, sous les yeux surpris de tous qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Je fis abstraction de ces hurlement et supplication, j'arrachai de son ventre, l'enfant qui poussa alors sont premier crie. Une petite fille venait de naître ce jour là. Je la confiai a l'un de mes doc de bord, pour qu'il s'en occupe jusqu'à ce que l'on sache se que nous ferrions de cette enfant. Quand il ne fut plus en vue, je repris ma sauvage besogne. Je ne refermai pas la blessure du ventre de cette odieuse femme, laissant le sang couler a flot. Je m'arrangeai plutôt pour faire sortir ces tripes et ces boyaux de son corps. Quand j'eu finis, je la laissai là, sans plus de cérémonie. Revenant à son mari qui avait vue la scène en hurlant pour sa femme. Je relâchai ces bras, il tenait difficilement debout, puis j'enchaînais coup de poing et coups de pieds retourner juste pour bien l'amocher d'avantage. Puis, je l'envoyai valser un mètre plus loin. Pendant qu'il tenter de ce relever pour essayer de fuir, moi, je pris le tisonnier qui servait à marquer le bétail que j'avais fais mettre a chauffé dans le feu. Puis, je revins vers lui, il avait réussi a ce relever et chercher une échappatoire des yeux, mais il n'eu pas le temps de fuir, car je l'attrapai par la nuque le ramena au centre, là, je le pris par le coup, le soulevant du sol, puis, je le regardai droit dans les yeux en arborant un sourire sadique qui aurais fait pâlir d'envie les plus viles des pirates. Puis, j'appliquai le tisonnier sur les parties génital de ce monstre. Il hurla longtemps, mais je m'en moquer. J'ignorai les déglutissements de mes Nakamas, car tous avaient d'instinct protégé leurs propres partis avec leurs mains, ainsi que l'odeur de chair brûlé. Une fois que j'eu retiré le tisonnier que je jetai au loin, je balançai a un mètre de moi l'homme immonde qui gémissait pitoyablement. Je retournai à la table des armes, où je pris deux courtes épées faite pour le combat rapprocher. Puis, je retournai vers ma victime. Là, j'entrepris de le taillader en virevoltant autour de lui, l'égratignant sur tout le tour de son corps, le dos, le torse, les côtes, partout, toutes les zones que je pouvais atteindre. Quand j'en eu assez, je m'immobilisai devant lui, le regardant la tête penchée sur le côté, l'air de me demander ce que j'aller bien pouvoir encore lui faire. Puis, j'eu une idée, j'aller l'écarteler, jusqu'à ce que ces jambes et ces bras soit déboîte du reste du corps. Chose que je fis avec l'aide de mes hommes qui s'en donnèrent a cœur joie, pour le faire hurler comme un forcené. Une fois que ces os fur déboîte, je le dépeçai, lui arrachant la peau comme-ci il s'agissait d'un animal, quand il ne fut plus qu'un amas de sang, un tas de chairs hurlant, je décidai qu'il ne rester plus rien d'autre à faire, alors, je l'éventrai, puis je l'égorgeai purement et simplement. Quand il fut mort, baignant dans une véritable marre de sang, j'eu un soupir soulager, enfin Raja et Jara ne souffriraient plus de la main des ces monstres. Revenant a la réalité, j'eu de la chance, en constatant que je n'étais pas couverte de sang, comme je l'avais craint. J'observai alors les hommes qui m'entouraient, ils m'observaient tous avec satisfactions, surprises, admirations... J'en fus soulagée, je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire étalage de tans d'horreur.

Puis, je me mis à hurler que je leurs laisser les autres prisonniers. Ensuite, je rejoints Dracule et Grand-père qui sembler fière de moi. Laissant ainsi le champ libre pour les hommes qui souhaiter brutaliser ces immondices d'hommes. Nous restâmes là longtemps, car les hommes n'avaient jamais finis de faire hurler les prisonniers, mais aux premières lueurs du jour, les cris laissèrent place au silence du matin. Ils étaient enfin morts. Alors, je soupirai de concert avec mon frère et mon grand-père. Quand nous eûmes brûlé les corps plus loin sur l'Île, nous pûmes enfin regagner nos navires pour une matinée de repos bien mérité.


End file.
